I will Not Bow
by busybeekisses19
Summary: Rhaenyra, the most feared woman in Westeros has been prisoner all her life due to safety purposes. So when the chance to escape there's no point of looking back. Follow her journey from Westeros to the beginning of a new era. Sucky summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Game of Thrones Fanfiction. I have already written a couple of chapters. It's obviously AU since I'm changing a few things. This will take place in between seasons during the first few chapters and continue after season 4 later on. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"They say she's crazy just like the Mad King. That's why Tywin keeps her locked up in here." The woman stated.

"I hear that her father has been fucking his own twin. He never had no honor. I bet that's his bastard child, but Tywin feels bad for her so he legitimized her." The second woman said.

The maids heard Lady Rhaenyra singing and smirking as she looked at them with her emerald colored eyes. The maids gulped and scurried down the hall as they kept looking over their shoulder as Rhaenyra strode towards the sparring room.

She noticed her partner waiting for her looking rather nervous. She walked over to the weapons and decided to give Henry a break from the real swords. She grabbed a sparring sword which is dull and handed him one as well.

"Shall we continue what we started yesterday or shall work on footing?" She questioned him. He shrugged. "It is what you desire, m'lady." He stuttered.

She giggled. "I guess we can continue what we started yesterday. She took her stance with her sword and she waited for Henry to do the same. As soon as Henry made the move she attacked him swiftly. She swung her sword as Henry brought his sword up defending himself. She slightly pushed him and moved left as she held her sword high.

After a few minutes she kicked out her foot and made Henry trip and fall she kicked his sword away and placed her sword to his neck. "You're dead." She stated and smiled. Henry was frightened but glad that today they were using sparring swords instead of the sharp ones.

As she was helping Henry up, a guard burst through the door. "My Lady please, forgive me. I know you told us not to bother you but there was an incident. Important matters in the council room. It seems you have some affairs that need to be taken care of." The guard named Bellic stated.

She nodded. "Tell them I will be there shortly." She said.

After a few hours in the council room discussing small affairs, she needed to take a break. They basically told her ridiculous rumors she heard in the morning, and wondered how many other people knew of these lies. She really wanted to kill someone and she knew she didn't want disappoint her family. She needed to speak with her grandfather. He was away attending god knows what while she was stuck running this place.

She walked into her room and sat at her desk and began to write to the one person she trusted in this world.

Grandfather,

I've heard many rumors around surrounding my father and Cersei. Is there any truth to it? I don't believe any of it. I know my father wouldn't be like that. He knows the Gods will condemn him if he did. This is treason against the drunken fat King. If he found out, he will kill Jamie and all of his own heirs. These rumors need to die before they reach his ears.

I have a new sparring partner since you aren't here. His name is Henry. His father is the blacksmith of Casterly Rock. He's actually quite good. But he actually bores me at times. He lets me win too easily. I think he's afraid I might kill him or he may harm me. But what's the point if I don't get hurt? It's okay for me to spill my own blood; in fact it will help me learn more skills.

I should probably warn you ahead of time that you will receive some disturbing news of my recent sparring partners. I may have killed them all. I think perhaps we should give them some type of payment to their families. If you find any willing men to fight a woman, will you send them to me? I send you my love and I pray for your safe return.

Much love,

Rhaenyra Lannister

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLP

Tywin Lannister was residing in Clegane's Keep with a few of his men making sure everything was going smoothly. And as a bonus he needed to discuss a few things with Gregor 'the Mountain' Clegane. He needed a favor from here and he was hoping that he wouldn't decline. He was in his chamber when one of his men came in and handed him a letter.

"It's from the Lady of Casterly Rock, m'lord." He said and walked out of the room.

As he was reading the letter, he was getting upset. He didn't understand why she was making his life hard. He feared that she would become mad just like Aerys. He would kill her before she got out of control. He decided to write back expressing how he felt.

Rhaenyra,

Why have you killed these men? We do not need to be hated any more than we are already are. I don't believe that these men families should get any reward. They knew what they were signing up to do. You need to control yourself and practice with dull swords. I cannot afford to lose Casterly Rock by rumors floating around about how mad you've become. This is my final warning. No more killing unless they are desperate to murder you.

I'm relieved that you are safe and in good health at the Rock.

I don't think I have ever met the blacksmith's son and I hope you treat him well. Don't hurt him too much.

Now for these lies that have been spreading around Westeros, do not fright my child, these are just lies and rumors. There is no truth of these accusations. Those are Robert's children. Your enemies will say and do anything to make a house look weak. But we are not weak Rhaenyra. Always remember that. You have the blood of Lions and the blood of Dragons.

I hope to hear from you soon, hopefully when I get back we will spar and I will see how much better you've gotten. Soon I shall have an answer for a new sparring partner for you. I think you will enjoy the challenge.

Make sure you stay put at Casterly Rock. I do not want to hear that you've escaped and jumped off the rocks into the sea. You need to remain being lady of Casterly Rock and handle any affairs while in my absence. I cannot have you running around like a child. I cannot always protect you.

Signed

Tywin Lannister

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

It has been a few weeks since Rhaenyra has written Tywin. She wanted him to come back to the Rock so she can just relax. She didn't know how hard it was to run the castle and she sure as hell doesn't ever want to run seven kingdoms.

For the past few weeks Rhaenyra has been reading the history of the Targaryens. She figured she would love to understand her mother's side of the family. She often heard that the Targaryens were so beautiful and everyone wanted to marry one. But now everyone hates them. She sighed as she flipped through pages wondering what her life would have been like if the rebellion never happened.

She often wondered how close her father and mother would have been and what type of bond they would have with her. She knows she could only dream about it.

She figured out what she needed to do. She needed to explore and break away from Castlery Rock and her beloved grandfather. She will not be cooped up as a prisoner. She will travel to Valeria.

She decided to write her grandfather one last time before packing her things and leaving the Rock for good.

Grandfather,

I don't understand why I can't jump off the rocks. I am always safe and I'm not a child. I'm a young woman and I can do as I please. It isn't fair that I have to be stuck inside of this place like some prisoner. I understand that I'm half Targaryen and my head is as stake but I can protect myself. I have killed more men than some of the guards here. I can handle anything.

I have heard from my father, he has told me that he misses me and he wished he could come and see me. Cersei and Robert still hate and when he's drunk he threatens to have me kidnapped and killed. I miss father so much; It's been too many years since I last saw him. Tyrion has sent me more books, like I need anymore!

I also received a few letters asking for marriage proposals. I told them I would never approve and the next time someone sends me a proposal...Well I sent them all the Rains of Castamere performers. I hope they got the message.

Do not worry. I will be safe!

Love,

Rhaenyra Lannister

As she was done writing the letter she grabbed a few dresses and folded them up into a large bag so she could place it on her horse. She knew she needed to travel light and on the way to her future destination, she would buy what she needed.

She had to come up with a plan to distract her grandfather's men; along with the stable boy tending her horse. She decided to dine with them. She opened her door.

"Ser Bellic, Ser Randall, I was wondering if you might like to dine with me tonight along with the stable boy, Bryn." She asked politely.

The two guards looked at each other and back to her. "M'lady we will be honored but what's the occasion?" Bellic questioned her.

She shrugged and bit her lip. "None, I just feel a bit lonely. No one ever wants to dine with me." she said sadly.

The guards felt bad. They always were on guard ever since she was born and they knew how she used to cry at night wondering why so many men wanted to kill her. They witnessed her angry tantrums and some days it frightened them. Also they remembered that was the last time she ever shed a tear. They could never turn their backs on her.

Ser Randall placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will be there. Just give us an hour and we will dine together. We will make sure to get the stable boy as well." He said with a small smile.

She smiled back at them. "Thank you. I shall see you soon." She said and closed her door. She leaned against it and chuckled.

"Idiots." She mumbled and looked through her belongings for the essence of night shade. Once she found the bottles, she looked around her room and noticed she didn't have any wine left. She would have to wait until she ordered the meals and wine.

She opened the door again while a handmaiden was walking down the hall. "You there stop!" she called out. The woman stopped and turned around. "Yes my lady." She said and curtsied.

"I would like to dine in my room tonight. Perhaps you can run down and tell the cooks and servants that. I will have three men as my guest tonight, so I will needs lots of wine. I need everything set up within the next hour. So please hurry." Rhaenyra told her as the handmaiden took leave.

Within the next half hour the servants were setting the table and making sure everything was to the liking of the Lady of Casterly Rock. They knew never to get on her bad side. When Rhaenyra walked into her chambers she noticed everything was almost set up.

"You may all leave." She told the servants. They all bowed and left the room. As she noticed the coast was clear, she walked over to the wine and poured some in her cup. Then she poured the essence into the remainder of wine.

She sat in her usual seat and sipped on some wine as she sat patiently waiting for her guest to arrive. _I need to leave now before grandfather receives my letter. _She thought. A knock made her jump out of her thoughts.

"Enter." She stated as she turned towards the door. Ser Bellic, Ser Randall, and Bryn walked casually in her chamber.

"My lady." They bowed. She nodded and smiled. "Please sit." She motioned them towards the table.

She stood up and went straight to the wine. As the men were sitting down she walked over to each of them and poured wine into each of their cups. She placed the wine back on the table and sauntered to her seat. She sat down and started to pick at her food. She noticed no one was eating.

"Please eat. I do not wish not to be the only one eating tonight." She said as she placed a piece of boar in her mouth. They followed her lead and began to eat as well.

"Why am I here m'lady?" Bryn asked.

Rhaenyra looked at him. "I wanted to ask you about my horse, Visenya. I want to make sure even though I cannot ride her every day, that she gets the proper exercise she deserves." She stated as she sipped on wine.

Bryn nodded. "Yes-s m'lady. She is well fed and exercises daily and rubbed down just like you ask." he stuttered.

"Thank you for doing that. I was hoping maybe some time tonight I could ride her." She smiled sweetly at him. He nodded. "Of course m'lady." He said and gulped some wine.

She looked around and noticed the guards on their second cup of wine. _Good riddance _she thought. Rhaenyra looked at her guards. "I was reading the books my uncle sent me about the Targaryens and all the places they conquered with dragons, especially Valeria, where they originated from. Perhaps I could travel there." She said in awe.

"M'lady, no one has ever been to Valeria and survive. That place is doomed forever. Dark demons linger waiting for someone to come ashore and they kill them. It is a dangerous place." Ser Bellic stated and sipped on more wine.

"Well I will be the first person to survive that trip. I will see Valeria and no one will stop me." Rhaenyra stated and stood up.

The guards were the first to stand up as well but soon realized their legs were unstable. "What did you do?" they questioned her as they were disorientated.

"Nothing." She stated as she causally walked over to them. The stable boy was crying as his eyelids were feeling heavy with sleep. She grabbed the back of the guards' armor and slammed their heads into the edge of the table.

Once they collapsed onto the floor, she kicked them a bit to make sure they were asleep. She hurried to get her bag and snuck into the back stairs located on the far side of the hall and headed towards the stables.

One guard stopped her. "My lady, you cannot leave. It is nightfall and it's dangerous to ride this late." He looked around. "Where are your guards?" he questioned her.

"I told them I need some time alone. I will be back in a few hours. You have my word." She said as she tried to get around the man who was keeping her from her way out.

"I don't think little lady. You need to get back to the Castle and stay put before Lord Tywin hears about this." The man stated.

Rhaenyra growled and snatched her blade that was hidden beneath her dress and placed it against his neck. "You get out of my way or I will cut your throat." She said sternly.

The man tried to grab her arm but she knew this had to be done. She sliced his throat ear to ear before cleaning her blade and placing it back under her dress. She hurried up and ran to the stables. She saddled up Visenya and left out of the gates. She knew she didn't have much time before her grandfather's men would come after her.

She never was going to look back at the prison as she rode off wondering what type of adventure she will have.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review :))))) I will try to update once a week while my other stories are on temporary Hiatus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all my followers. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"My Lord." Gregor Clegane bowed as he entered the chamber. "They told me you requested to see me." he stated.

Tywin nodded. "Yes. Please sit. I have something to discuss with you." He stated as he placed a cup of wine in front of him.

Gregor Clegane grabbed the cup and drunk heavily leaving no trace of wine left in the cup. Tywin returned to his seat. "Have you heard of my granddaughter Rhaenyra?" he asked Gregor.

Gregor nodded. "I have heard rumors. They say she kills and bathes in their blood, that she spends her time conjuring spells and demons in the tower." He stated.

Tywin raised his eyebrows, thinking about how everyone perceived her. "Those are nothing but vicious lies. She is not that mad and barbaric. Anyways, she has been practicing sword fighting ever since she was a young girl. I have received word that she has been killing her sparring partners and we cannot afford any more deaths." Tywin started.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Gregor questioned.

Tywin shook his head. "No! I do not want her dead. She needs discipline. I was wondering if you would come to Casterly Rock and be her new sparring partner. She needs to realize not all men are going to be small and not so easily defeated." Tywin finished.

"If you command me to go to Casterly Rock I will be honored. My loyalty is to you My Lord." Gregor stated.

Tywin nodded. "Thank you. We will be leaving in a weeks time." He said. Gregor nodded and left the chamber.

Tywin decided to share some news with her and figure out what has been happening in Casterly Rock.

Rhaenyra,

How many times have we been over this? You are of age to be wed. You need to find a suitor but I can understand that you may be frightened. There is no need. It is your duty as a wife to provide children and heirs for your future husband. That is why we look into many suitors for you. We have to make sure no one is power hungry and only after our money. We need a strong alliance with someone and we need to find one soon.

I'm surprised your father has had time to write to you. But you know that you will see him when the time is right. He has a duty to fulfill even though I wished he never joined the Kingsguard. His place is here as my only heir, but now you are and I hope you will never disappoint me the way my children have.

You know I don't condone that kind of talk especially from a lady. You will do as you are told. And you will listen to what I have to say.

I have found a new sparring partner for you. I will be back at Casterly Rock with him in a week's time and you will not be disrespectful towards him. I hope you have maintained the Rock just how I would.

Signed

Tywin Lannister

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

When Casterly Rock received a raven from Clegane's Keep, Bellic, and Randall were really nervous. They could not tell Lord Tywin that the Lady Rhaenyra has taken off in the middle of the night and no one has seen her in a few weeks. The castle has been put on lockdown and their best guards were searching for her as of right now but there were no signs of her anywhere.

"How far has she gotten?" Ser Bellic mumbled to himself. HE knew that he could not lie to Tywin Lannister but he knew that she wanted to travel. HE will stall as long as he has to but they have a week to find lady Rhaenyra.

LPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra never felt more free than she ever did riding Visenya. She knew the Lannister men were heavy on her trail but she had a few hours in advance. She stopped for a few seconds to tie her hair back and place it under a scarf. She would not let her identity be known. She knew the nearest port was in Dorne, Sunspear to be exact. She just entered the city and she went straight to the port. There were about five ships docked unloading boxes and animals of trade. She jumped off of Visenya and headed to find a captain.

She noticed a man looking at a map and calculating the amount of time it would take to go there.

"Excuse me sir." Rhaenyra stated. The man looked up memorized by the softness of her voice.

"Yes." He stated gruffly.

"I was wondering how much would it be to buy your ship off of you." She said boldly.

He laughed. "And why would you come all this way for a ship?" he questioned.

"I need a ship. I'm going on a trip. So how much?" she stated.

"Too much for a little lady like yourself unless you want to warm my bed on the whole trip. I'll be happy to take you but you would have to be in my cabin all night, to decrease the cost." He said and reached out to touch her cheek. She backed away.

"Sorry sir but if you want to keep your life you will never touch me again and give me your ship." She threatened as she threw two bags of gold to him.

He felt how much she gave him and nodded. "I see. I will have to go with you but you have to tell me where you are headed." He said as he looked in the bags.

"I'm going to Valyria." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "No one has ever been there." He said.

She nodded. "I know but I will be okay. If you're too frightened I will head there alone." She said and started to make her way on the ship.

"No, my lady. I will be honored to take you. I have always been curious so I will take you. And I do apologize for earlier." He said and followed her.

She nodded. "Thank you sir."

"No sir. My name is Captain Haul." He said as the men on the dock were loosening the ropes for the ship to be free.

"My name is Rhaenyra Waters." She lied. He nodded and continued steering the ship.

Rhaenyra went to the bow of the boat and looked beyond praying she will survive this trip a virgin and alive.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back at Sunspear's port, a man with dark hair watched the entire exchanged wondering what a tiny woman would want a ship for. He will question them when they return. He walked in the crowd and spotted a white horse tied to a post. He untied the beautiful horse and decided to take it back to his home.

He will care for the horse until its owner returns. He tied the horse in his stables and gave it some water. A hand snaked around his waist. "What happened lover?" the feminine voice seductively asked.

"I do not know but I will find out soon." He said and kissed her hand.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Weeks have passed since Tywin sent his letter and he still hasn't heard from his granddaughter and he was growing concerned but he figured that since the last letter he wrote, maybe she was upset with him. Tywin just wanted to protect her and make sure no harm will ever come to her.

As he approached the gates of Casterly Rock with Gregor Clegane, he noticed something was a bit off. There were too many guards on post.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked when he approached the few guards he questioned them. The guards all looked at each other and gulped.

"Extra protection, my Lord. Ser Bellic and Ser Randall wanted more guards." They stated as Tywin rode into the castle. He spotted Ser Bellic and Ser Randall giving orders to certain guards.

Tywin hopped off his horse. "Ser Bellic what's going on? Is Rhaenyra okay?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes, my Lord, she should be in her room as we speak. It's only precaution. We received a letter of a threat but we have no clue where it came from. There's no name." he lied. He was nervous and he hoped his façade was good.

"Good. We will find out who sent this empty threat and I will like to see my granddaughter." Tywin stated and entered the castle.

Ser Bellic followed Lord Tywin trying to play his role. When Lord Tywin reached her room he knocked and waited patiently for her to answer the door. When she didn't respond Ser Bellic was sweating like a pig. Tywin opened the door and found no sign of Rhaenyra. Only a passed out stable boy and a murdered guard.

"Where is she?" Tywin yelled and grabbed Bellic around the neck.

Bellic tried to get out of Tywin's grip. "I do not know my Lord. She drugged us last night when we had dinner. We have been looking for her ever since. We do not know where she is. We have sent ravens everywhere asking for information."

Tywin growled and pushed Bellic. "Find HER! NOW!" he yelled. Ser Bellic ran out thinking how bad he felt for the stable boy. They had to re drug him to make it realistic.

"Where the hell have you gone you foolish girl." He mumbled to himself

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. You guys are the best! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

After a few weeks of sailing, Rhaenyra was excited to see Valyrian land up ahead. Rhaenyra could see the castle that once stood on this beautiful land. It wasn't perfect but it was still amazing to witness. Some of the pillars still looked crumbled but it was sturdy and standing. The skies were getting darker as they were approaching. She didn't know if it was naturally stormy here or was something else was taking place. She removed herself from the bow and headed up the steps to tell Captain Haul about the land.

"Do you see it Captain. We should be there soon." She gleamed.

He smiled at her reaction. "Aye, it is, my lady but I do not know how close I can get to it." he said. "There is a storm approaching, we must be prepared." He continued.

She stared at him. "I saw that too. Hopefully it isn't too bad. It should pass quickly." Rhaenyra hopefully stated. "I'm sure you can get close Haul. Just pull on shore." Rhaenyra said being a bit impatient to explore.

LPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister was restless. There was still no word from Rhaenyra and that frightened him the most. He wrote to his son, Jamie Lannister to keep his eyes open to Rhaenyra possibly visiting him in the capital since she disappeared. The only thing Jamie Lannister stated in a letter was, he could not leave his duties to be a father. Tywin never felt more disgusted with his son than ever. Tywin blamed himself for Elaena Targaryen, Rhaenyra's mother assassination. He knew if she was still alive Jamie would have never taken the position of the Kingsguard. Tywin had Lannister men searching for his granddaughter and sent dozens of ravens to all of Westeros rewarding anyone who had solid information about her.

Ser Bellic entered Tywin's chamber. "M'lord, you wished to see me?" he asked.

Tywin nodded. "Yes, please take a seat." He said.

Bellic nodded quickly and sat in the chair farthest away from Tywin.

Tywin continued to stare at him knowing the type of effect he had on people. "Is there any news?" he asked.

Bellic shook his head. "No, nothing yet." He said.

Tywin hummed. "Did Rhaenyra say where she was going the night she took off?" he asked.

"No m'lord, she just said she missed her family and that she was really interested in Targaryen history." Bellic answered.

Tywin nodded. "You may leave now." he commanded. Bellic nodded and quickly left the room.

Tywin ran his hands down his face and continued to write letters.

LPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

The journey is rough as they enter the eye of the storm. The rain sweeps across the waters as thunder booms in the distance and lightning strikes in the horizon. The gusts of winds pick up as the sails on the ship loosen and fly away in the distance. Captain Haul tries to maintain the helm of the ship.

"My Lady, get in the cabin. It's dangerous out here." He yelled as a wave crashed into the ship and spilled overboard soaking Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra shrieked as the cold water hit her body and slipped on the deck falling face first. "Are you okay, my lady." Haul yelled as he steered the helm away from some upcoming rocks. He steered just in time before the ship scraped against the ship.

"Haul!" Rhaenyra yelled as she tried to walk towards the helm. She was losing her balance from the harsh waves crashing against the ship as she was still getting soaked from overflowing waves. As she reached the steps she slipped and ripped her dress. "We need to get away from this storm." She said squinting.

"Aye my lady. We are closer to the shore line now. Hopefully we will survive this storm." Haul said as he said a silent prayer.

Rhaenyra was shivering from the storm. Not only was she cold but she didn't know if she would survive. As they were approaching the shore lines of Valyria, the storm was beginning to clear up. Rhaenyra noticed how clean and unrealistic this island was. It didn't feel real that she finally made it.

"Haul, do you see how beautiful this place is?" she asked as she looked around and saw tall trees surrounding the extinct castle.

Haul unleashed the anchor and looked around. This place was dark and mysterious just as everyone described it. The castle was in ruins and the skies were red and evil. "Rhaenyra, perhaps we should turn back. This place is cursed." Haul stated.

Rhaenyra laughed. "Cursed? This place is beautiful. Don't you see the sun shining bright?" She questioned him as she was looking around hearing birds chirping.

Haul looked around trying to find the beauty she was blabbing about and found none. He believed she was going mad. The skies were not filled with sunlight but full of blood and he could sense nothing but death.

Rhaenyra looked around the ship trying to find a small boat. "Lower it. I need to go on the island." She stated.

Haul looked at her in shock. "We should go back home. This isn't a safe place." He stated trying to reason her.

She shook her head. "No! I did not try to risk my life to go back home. I paid you to take me here. In fact I paid for your ship, not you. You came along for the ride. You can leave if you want but I am staying now lower this boat or I will." She yelled at him.

He bowed and nodded. "I will lower the boat only if I come and protect you." Haul said.

Rhaenyra nodded. "Okay Haul. Thank you." She said as she helped him lower the smaller boat.

Haul went down first as Rhaenyra climbed second. He made sure he caught her as she dropped into the smaller boat. He grabbed the paddles and started to paddle towards the shore. Rhaenyra continued to look forward towards the island. As they continued on their journey the water was becoming shallow.

"My lady, we have to get out and pull the boat on land." Haul stated. Rhaenyra nodded.

Haul placed one foot in the water and began to scream in pain. Rhaenyra looked in the water to make sure nothing was attacking Haul. There wasn't anything near his foot. Rhaenyra stood up and Haul lost his balance and fell fast first into the waters. Rhaenyra hopped out of the boat and tried to get Haul out of the water. She grabbed him and flipped him over so he wasn't face down anymore. She shrunk back when she noticed he was severely burnt; as if someone burnt him with boiling water. She grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to the shore.

"C'mon Captain, you can't die on me yet." She whispered softly to him as she laid him on the beach.

Haul choked out his last breath and died in her arms. Rhaenyra placed him down and went by the waves that were coming on the shore and realized the water was a bit warm but it was not scolding hot like Haul's injuries. She walked back to Haul and closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

As she was finishing her prayers she heard movement coming from the trees. She looked up and seen two men and a small older woman walking towards her carrying weapons.

Rhaenyra stood up and took out her knife swiftly and took a defensive stance. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled at them.

They chuckled. "We've been waiting for you." The older woman said and smiled as she walked towards Rhaenyra.

"Welcome home." She stated and removed Rhaenyra's scarf revealing her long snow white hair.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks everyone :) for the support. Read and Review please!**

**I will update every Monday and Thursday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. You guys are the best! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra shook out her hair and took in the petite woman in front of her. The woman also had white hair with Targaryen looks; beautiful with violet eyes. She wore a long black dress with red beading; True Targaryen colors.

"Come you must have lots of questions." The woman stated.

Rhaenyra shook her head. "Who are you?" she questioned them.

"I'm Igna, and these are my sons, Rigel, and Onmi." She said as she introduced her two sons. Rigel was tall and lean with smaller muscles than his brother. They had the same hair color and same shade of violet eyes. Rigel had a slight wider nose than Onmi.

"Let's go Rhaenyra, it isn't safe out here. We must go back to the castle." Igna said as she tried to lead Rhaenyra.

"What about my friend. You killed him!" Rhaenyra screamed and pushed Igna away from her. Her sons pulled out their Valyrian swords and pointed them at Rhaenyra. She ran towards the boat and grabbed Haul's sword and pointed it back towards them. Igna stood up. "Put down your swords sons. She's frightened, don't make it worst." She told her sons.

"Haul deserves to have a proper burial. Why did the water kill him?" she asked.

Igna gave her a small smile. "I will explain everything. Now please let's go." She said and pointed to the direction she wanted Rhaenyra to go.

Rhaenyra placed her sword down her side and she walked while continuing looking back to make sure they weren't up to anything. She followed them through the forest.

"How far is the castle? I could have sworn it was closer than this." Rhaenyra stated. The older woman chuckled. "You think we are that barbaric? Living in ruins? No my dear our ancestors built another castle way deep in the forest." Igna said and squeezed Rhaenyra's shoulder.

As they continued walking she heard a waterfall. She looked up and noticed how high it was. She was amazed. It was so beautiful and magical. She squinted her eyes a bit and saw an outline of some structure sitting on top of the waterfall.

"Yes, dear, that is our Castle." Igna stated as if she read Rhaenyra's mind.

"Well how are we suppose to get all the way up there?" she asked. The boys chuckled and disappeared inside the waterfall. Igna grabbed her hand and led her inside of the waterfall. Rhaenyra shut her eyes when the water touched her as she got soaked again.

She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and it was a bit dark with a few torches glowing. There were a ton of steps and Rhaenyra shook her head. "No. I'm not walking all the way up there." She stated and crossed her arms.

Igna shook her head. "No one is walking all those stairs, Rhaenyra. This is why this is here." She said and pointed out an elevator. They stepped into the device and the boys began to pull the ropes and they started to head up.

"We have to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold." Igna stated.

Rhaenyra looked around and it was becoming lighter as the elevator got close. They finally arrived at a side entrance. Rhaenyra stepped out first as Igna followed along with Rigel and Onmi. The servants bowed. "My lady, my Lords." They greeted their masters.

"Come inside." Igna gestured as she led Rhaenyra inside of the castle. It was beautiful. Everything was rich and elegant, nothing like as dull as Casterly Rock. This was a beautiful place and she wasn't sure if she would ever want to leave.

"I will show you to your room and I'll have someone run a warm bath for you." Igna said as she led Rhaenyra up a stairwell towards her room. When Rhaenyra entered her room, it was much bigger than her room back home. The room was spacious; the bed was closest to the open archways leading towards a balcony. The bedding was silky red sheets with a black bed frame. The walls were painted with the history of the Valyrian people; that included drawings of dragons. She had a vanity on the opposite side of the room and it was black with a huge mirror.

After Rhaenyra took her bath she dressed in a black dress with lace. It flowed out towards her feat making it look like if she was walking on nothing. It had a bit of gold near the bust area. She braided her hair as if it was creating a headband, making her waves flow down her back. Rhaenyra placed a black and gold bracelet on as it was left on her vanity. She looked into the mirror one last time as she left her room.

She walked around the halls looking for Igna and her sons. She heard loud voices coming from behind the door. She leaned against the wall and listened in on their conversation.

"How can you let her in here?" Onmi yelled at his mother.

"I agree with Onmi, she is still Lannister no matter who her mother was. She doesn't belong here! You have seen her future so you know she shouldn't be here!" Rigel yelled.

Rhaenyra had enough of Igna getting yelled at and them bashing her name. She barged into the room.

"If you have something to say, you could have said it to my face." Rhaenyra snarled at them. They flinched back and let her talk.

"Since I have arrived to this forsaken place, no one has told me anything about what's going on. Why did we have to rush back to this castle? What's out there? Why did I survive this trip and my friend did not?" she commanded them with questions.

Igna stood near her. "Please sit." She said as she gestured to the couch in the library. Rhaenyra obeyed and sat down. "Now I know this may be hard for you to hear but you are a Targaryen which means you are very powerful my dear. You have magic in your blood; Old Valyrian magic flowing through your veins. Something we have been waiting for centuries. Many men would try to come onto Valyria but none of them could survive because they weren't Targaryen. We make these different types of trials for any ships that are nearby so not just anyone can come along our land." She started.

Rhaenyra sat back listening to everything that Igna was saying. "So the water was hot so men wouldn't be able to survive it?" she asked.

Igna nodded. "Another trial, true Valyrian people do not burn. The blood of a dragon. Fire cannot burn a dragon, Rhaenyra. When the disaster hit Valyria, majority of the population perished. The only ones that survived were our blood line and the Targaryens. Not all of the population has this type of magic. Only you come from Lord Aenar Targaryen's bloodline. They were the most influential family on Valyria. We worshipped them as if they were our own King. We tried many times to reunite our households centuries ago but that's when Doom occurred and all hope was lost, once he fled with his five dragons and his family.

"We've always kept a close eye on you Targaryens for years. There's so much you can all do with magic." Igna continued.

"What do you mean Targaryens? I'm the last one aren't I?" she asked. Igna shook her head. "No! You have an Aunt about your age and an uncle a few years older than you. Their names are Daenerys and Viserys. They were your mother's siblings. You must reach out to them. With them you can rule." Igna stated with a smile.

Rhaenyra laughed. "I will never rule. I do not desire it." she stated.

Igna smiled and caressed her cheek. "We shall see; when the opportunity arises you will rule." She said and walked out with her two sons following.

Rhaenyra sighed and looked at the closing door. "Rule? They would kill me if I even thought about it!" she stated and looked into the fire.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading guys! Read and Review. Another chapter coming out Thursday. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

It has been a few days since Rhaenyra has come to Valyria and she loved it. Everyday has been a new adventure each time. Igna has taught her how to use obsidian rocks to watch the whole world. But it also allows you to look inside a man's mind and speak with someone across the world.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and envisioned what her aunt and uncle would look like and found them in a free city called Pentos. She smiled once she opened her eyes. "I saw them Igna. They are beautiful." Rhaenyra smiled but soon frowned. "I overheard a conversation between Viserys and a man Illyrio." She started.

Igna nodded. "Go on" she said.

"They are forcing a marriage between my aunt Daenerys and some man from the Dothraki." Rhaenyra stated glumly.

"Why are saddened my child?" Igna questioned her. Rhaenyra sighed. "I don't know. I feel a connection with her and I guess I don't want to lose her. And the fact that she's being forced into a marriage to man she barely knows. I'm scared for her." Rhaenyra said.

Igna played with her hair. "She will be okay. Now we need to find a gift to send to her. Something that will give her strength and hope." Igna stated.

Rhaenyra nodded. "I'm sure I can think of something." Rhaenyra said as she stood up. "Well I'm off to explore some more around the island." She said.

Igna nodded. "Well be safe and we will continue with the obsidian later." She said.

"Okay." Rhaenyra said as she grabbed the candle stick holder with and left the room. She walked down the stairwell and kept following it down hoping it would come out to the inside of the waterfall; but she was wrong. She found herself at a great steel door with a huge bolt lock. She grabbed the latch and unlocked it. The steel door creaked open and a puff of dust blew in Rhaenyra's face causing her to cough.

"Don't they ever dust around here?" she asked to herself. She walked inside of the room and noticed unlit candles. She walked towards them and lit them with her own. The lighting was still horrible but it was enough to notice a few things. There were tons of books and lots of chests. She walked over to the chests and opened one. It was filled with lots of gold. She laughed thinking of the Lannister joke. 'Lannisters shit gold.'

She walked further into the room and noticed huge skeletal remains. She followed it and saw a huge dragon skull. It looked like it died curled up with a chain around its neck. She ran her hands across the skull almost in a comforting manner. She then rubbed along the spine as she continued walking slowly. She stumbled and fell to her knees tripping over something.

She looked down and noticed she tripped over a large stone. She picked it up and it had scales; dragon eggs. She looked towards the mothers belly should have been and discovered four more eggs. The one she was holding was a green tint; the other ones were black tint, cream tint, maroon/goldish tint, and a dark teal color. She sat next to them looking at each one. Rhaenyra placed the eggs near the others and looked around trying to find obsidian rocks. She wanted to see what her aunt was up to.

She looked through chests until she found one. She concentrated on Daenerys and saw her.

_Vision_

_Daenerys looks solemnly out on her balcony when Viserys yells out her name. _

"_Daenerys! Daenerys! Uh! There's our bride to be." He says with a big smile as he walks into Daenerys chamber holding a dress in his arms as her ladies are preparing a bath for her. _

"_A gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Go on. Feel the fabric." He says as he holds out the dress for her. Daenerys walks closer to him as touches the dress gently. "Mmmmm...Isn't he a gracious host?" He asks._

_Daenerys looks up to her brother. "We have been his guest for over a year and he's never asked anything of us before." She says._

"_Illyrio isn't a fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I get my throne." He says seriously and hands the dress to one handmaiden. She grabs it and walks away. _

"_You still slouch?" Viserys asked his sister. He reaches behind her and unties her knots that hold up her dress. "Let me see." He slides down her dress leaving her bare. "You have a woman's body now." he states and sighs as he examines her body. Using one of his hands he caresses her breast as Daenerys looks blank with fear. _

"_I need you to look perfect today. Can you do that for me?" he asks her." He questions. Daenerys doesn't answer. "You don't want to wake the dragon do you?" he asks. _

"_No" she says softly. He nods and walks away. He stops and looks back at her. "When they write the history of my reign sweet sister, they will say it began today." He says and leaves the room. _

_Daenerys looked defeated and walked into her bath. "My lady it's too hot." One lady said. _

_Daenerys ignored her and sat in her water like it wasn't bothering her. _

_End vision_

She snaps out of the vision and looks back at the dragon eggs. She knew her aunt was just like her. The blood of a true dragon. Rhaenyra didn't know if her uncle had the same blood but he deserved something if he wanted to rule seven kingdoms.

She looked around for an empty chest and once she found it, she dusted it off. She looked at the eggs and had to figure out which ones she wanted to give to her aunt for her wedding. She knew she would have to send it soon. Rhaenyra grabbed the black, green, and cream colored eggs and placed them in the chest. She liked the color choice and she hoped that Daenerys loves it.

Rhaenyra knew she had one person who knew about all the free cities and she knew, she had to write to him. She looked through more chests and found a quill and some parchment. Rhaenyra began to write a letter to Varys asking for a name of a little bird that he knows in Pentos.

Rhaenyra sealed it and hid her chest with the eggs and left the room. She headed back upstairs to find a raven or some kind of bird to send the letter. She found a raven and placed the letter in the safe keeping of its leg and watched it fly away. She hoped that it reached him in time.

Rhaenyra left the garden and headed back inside of the castle. She bumped into something hard. "Ummmmf." Rhaenyra groaned at the contact. A hand grabbed out and caught her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" Onmi asked. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes, thank you." She said as she tried to walk past him. "Listen, about a few days ago, I wanted to apologize the way we acted towards you. We saw what will happen and we got a little nervous. We thought you wouldn't even come. Your other family has always locked you away but I was quite impressed with your fighting skills. I love the fire in you." He states and walks closer to her. She moves back and her back hits the wall.

"Well I accept your apology but I will appreciate if you kept your distance. I did not come here to jump into bed with you. I came to learn and explore." She says shakily as Onmi runs a hand down her side.

"If you say so love. Now tell me what you are going to do?" he whispers as his lips barely touch hers.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Varys was walking around in the Red Keep when one of his birds came running to him holding a letter. He looked at the seal but he had to look again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He hasn't seen this seal in person ever. He only witnessed this seal in old history books throughout Westeros. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and found an abandoned spot near the sea.

Varys broke the seal and began reading the letter. He smiled in joy since he was grateful that she was not taken hostage by anyone against the Lannisters and that she was safe. _Rhaenyra seemed happy_ he thought as he continued to read. Varys knew he needed to help Rhaenyra with this situation so later on that night he wrote her pages of letters explaining everything and to wish her well on her adventure. But to also warn her about what her grandfather has done.

Varys sealed his letter and waited until sunrise to send his raven. He looked at the Valyrian seal and her letter once more before he threw it into the fire burning the evidence.

LPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra's heart was beating so hard that she could hear it about to pop out of her chest. She looked into those deep violet eyes back down to his lips. She licked her lips one more time and grabbed the back of his head and brought her lips to his. He stumbled and pushed her into the wall more. Rhaenyra gasped at the roughness of the kiss and Onmi took this opportunity to slip in his tongue. She moaned at these new feelings that were developing deep inside of her body.

She felt like she was on fire. He reached down and grabbed her leg and placed it around his waist. he pushed into her making her feel his desire for her. Rhaenyra moaned and threw her head back in pleasure. "Onmi...wait..." she said in between kisses.

"What is it?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes with lust.

She shook her head. "I can't. Sorry." She said and pushed him away and ran to her room. She quickly shut the door and breathed heavily.

"What am I doing?" she questioned herself.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLP

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a Review! Hope you enjoyed it :) I will post another chapter Monday. Have a good weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! Sorry for the delay but I hope this makes up for it. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Tywin Lannister still hasn't heard any word from any kingdoms about Rhaenyra and he was quite concerned. No one just up and leaves in the middle of the night and no one nearby have witnessed anything. Something was off and he was determined to figure it out. And on top of things, he just received word Jon Arryn has passed. Tywin knew Robert would go up north to the Stark's but he hoped Robert wasn't making a mistake.

He specifically knew the duties of being Hand of the King. Tywin knew it wasn't an easy task and you had to completely be just about every situation and what was best for the kingdoms.

LPLPLLPLLPLPLLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra was sitting in her room brushing her hair thinking about the whole ordeal that occurred the night before with Onmi. She didn't intend to kiss him but she was so tired of being so uptight. She wanted to let loose and have fun. Perhaps this was a good idea considering Rhaenyra was against marriage. She would be happy to ruin herself before she weds. She closed her eyes and envisioned Onmi's soft lips against hers in a rough manner. She felt the passion in the kiss and she knew she wanted more.

A knock knocked her out of her thoughts. "Come in." she yelled. She heard the door open as she looked into her vanity. It was Onmi walking casually over to her. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Onmi." She said and faced him.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a lily and a letter. "The letter arrived this morning." He stated as he handed her the letter. She took it and looked at the seal noticing it was from Varys. She smiled. "Thank you. Now what about the lily?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat and reached out and caressed her cheek with the petals. "This is for you, as an apology for last night. I never meant to dishonor you. It was not my intention but I can't help but feel drawn to you." He said.

Rhaenyra looked into his violet eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't, do that sweetheart." Onmi said. Rhaenyra blushed. "Why?" she asked.

He chuckled and grabbed her arm to lift her up. "Because." He started as he grabbed her hand and placed it on the center of his breeches making her feel his hard on. "Do you see how much that affects me?" he asked her.

Rhaenyra took a shaky breath. "I can't believe it." she said and looked up at him and continued to rub him.

"Well believe it." he said huskily and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply.

LLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLP

In Winterfell, King Robert and his caravan just arrived. The Stark family was all outside waiting for him. The kneeled before their king as Robert jumped down from his horse, with Jamie Lannister nearby. Robert walked over to his dearest friend, Ned. He looked him up and down.

"You've gotten fat." Robert stated.

Ned kept a straight face but raised his eyebrows back to the King. Robert began laughing and drew Ned into a hug. Robert hugged Catelyn Stark. "Cat." He greeted her.

"Nine years. Where the hell have you been?" he asked Ned.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned stated. Just then Queen Cersei and her children stepped out of their carriage. Cersei looked grimed and unimpressed by the North. She would always be a Southern Queen.

King Robert decided to look at all the Stark children and greeted each one of them. Cersei walked over to Ned Stark and held out her hand for him to greet her properly. Ned bowed and kissed her knuckled. "My Queen." He said. Catelyn bowed as well. "My queen." She always said.

Cersei gave a grim smile.

"Take me to your crypts. I wish to pay my respects." Robert ordered.

Cersei frowned. "We've been riding for a month, my love, surely the dead can wait." She annoying said.

Robert ignored her and looked at Ned. "Ned." He said and walked away finding the crypts himself as Ned Stark followed.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra was laying her back as Onmi was top of her in between her thighs. They were covered in a layer of sweat as breathy moans filled her room. Onmi thrust into her over and over again making her moan in pleasure and pain. Nothing was sweet about him. Everything was rushed with passion. Nothing but pure lust.

Rhaenyra sighed as Onmi thrusted into her again; she couldn't believe what all the fuss was about. It was quite painful which she knew since she reads a lot, but she wondered when she was ever going to feel pleasure. Even though she was still sore, she rolled them over as she was top of him. Onmi grabbed her hips guiding her hips.

Rhaenyra leaned back finding a rhythm as she moved in a certain spot as she screamed with pleasure. She guided her hips in the same spot over and over again as she felt this tight coil in her lower belly. "Onmi!" she moaned.

Onmi grabbed her hips and began to move her faster. Rhaenyra was so lost in her pleasure that she didn't feel any shame in what she was doing. She rode him hard and fast until she came moaning his name. Onmi still moved inside her as he was close to his climax. He quickly pulled out and came all over his stomach. Rhaenyra leaned down and kissed him hard.

She pulled back from the kiss and lay on her back with a smile on her face. "Wow." She breathed. Onmi chuckled and pulled her to his chest. "That doesn't even begin to describe it. It was perfect." He stated and kissed her lips again.

She laid there for a few more minutes and looked up to notice Onmi asleep. She laughed and got up from the bed. She moved too quickly and moaned in pain. She went over to her water pot and washed up. She was extremely sore and she knew it will soon fade. Rhaenyra grabbed her robe and walked over to her vanity and read her letter.

_Rhaenyra,_

_I was quite surprised to hear from you. You got yourself in a predicament. Word has been around that you vanished and Lord Tywin has not slept looking for you day and night. He isn't giving up. I wouldn't betray you my friend and I have gotten rid of your last letter including the seal. I won't ask questions unless you tell me when you are ready. Your father has ridden with the King to Winterfell. Jon Arryn has passed my dear, and they are making sure, the Starks aren't hiding the heir of Casterly Rock. _

_Your father is extremely worried since Robert knows you have disappeared. He fears that you will rise against him. You need to be careful who you meet along the way. Robert has spies everywhere just like I do. Now back to whom you can trust in Pentos. There is one man named Ser Jorah Mormont. He has been exiled for years but very loyal. You can send it to him. Most likely he will be in the free city. Word has already gotten out that Daenerys is getting married to a Dothraki Khal. No need to be scared but we already know. You need to mail your gift as soon as possible. But it will be delivered safely to him. That I can guarantee. _

_Be safe and I want to hear every detail when you return home. _

_Varys_

She sighed and burned the letter. She wouldn't risk anything. She quietly left the room and headed back to the dungeon area. She found her chest with the eggs and gold and quickly wrote two notes. She moved them to a small sailing boat just as Igna came out of the shadows and touched her shoulder.

Rhaenyra jumped and turned around and placed her forearm in her throat. When she realized it was Igna she released her. "I'm sorry Igna." Rhaenyra said.

Igna smiled. "It's okay, my dear. I see you found a gift for your aunt and uncle." She stated. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes and I know they will appreciate it." she stated.

Igna nodded. "I know they will." She said as she blew in the direction of the boat. "It will have a safe journey to Pentos." Igna finished.

Rhaenyra was confused but knew she would only discover more magic if she asked too many questions. Igna wrapped her arm around Rhaenyra and led her back upstairs as the boat drifted to Pentos.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

During the feast for King Robert and his family, everyone was enjoying themselves especially the King himself. He was drunk and a fool; kissing servants in front of his Queen. Lord Tyrion waddled in and poured himself a cup of wine when he spotted Lord Eddard Stark chatting with one of his children. Tyrion walked over to him. "My Lord, sorry to intrude but may I have a word in private?" he asked.

Ned nodded as Robb walked away. "Lord Tyrion, may I ask what this is about?" he questioned the imp as he led them to an empty table.

Tyrion sipped his wine. "Well, I would like to say thank you for being a wonderful host and allowing myself join the festivities. Second thing, I'm sure you have heard about the disappearance of my niece, Rhaenyra Lannister. We have to protect her. We both know Robert has waited for years for an opportunity like this. He has already sent men to recover her. My father has been distracting them but it won't hold that much longer. If you know something you must tell me." he stated.

Ned looked at the Imp. "Aye, I have to agree with you but I know nothing. She has not been seen up north. We check our perimeters daily. There are no signs of her close to here. I remember when Robert grabbed Rhaenyra when she was just a babe and tried to slit her throat. Tywin Lannister jumped in and held his sword to Robert's neck as he threatened to kill him if he didn't hand over his granddaughter. Jamie had already sworn loyalty to Robert while Tywin was undecided. He specifically told Robert, she bore the Lannister name and no Lannisters would die tonight. He promised Robert to care for the child as his own and have her stay in Casterly Rock. Almost as if she didn't exist." Ned explained.

Tyrion nodded. "Too bad that never lasted. She is known as the most feared woman in Westeros. She actually enjoys killing. Perhaps Robert should watch his back. She may be out for blood." Tyrion stated and drunk more wine. Ned knew he had to protect Rhaenyra no matter the cost.

"I will try to keep my eyes open for her but I know she isn't up North." Ned said and walked over to his brother Benjen who just entered the room.

Tyrion downed his wine as Jamie Lannister watched the whole exchange between Ned Stark and his little brother. He stormed over to Tyrion's table and sat down across from him. "What were you two discussing?" Jamie questioned him.

"Nothing, just talking about your daughter. You know the one who disappeared and no one can find her. While you are sitting and protecting the King, your daughter could be dead. No one knows where she is and no one seems to care but father and I. Everyone is either too scared to speak up or they just want to murder her as well." Tyrion angrily said.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that!" Jamie angrily whispered.

"Now she's your daughter? Where have you been all her life? You abandoned her and her mother and look what happened to Elaena? What almost happened to Rhaenyra? She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for father." Tyrion said and got up from the table.

Jamie grabbed his arm to stop him. "That doesn't matter. That's the past and I am her father. She loves me and I love her. That's all that needs to be known in this world. Father has been informing me about his every move about the search party. Tell me why you care so much about my daughter?" he questioned Tyrion.

Tyrion ripped his arm out of his grip. "If I don't care for her then, she has no one. I refuse to leave my niece by herself." He says and walks away.

Jamie runs his hand through his hair and sighs. _Was I a bad father? _He questions himself. King Robert drunkenly sits on the bench. "Kingslayer, I forgot to tell you, if I see your daughter wandering around, I won't hesitate. This time no one will stop me what I tried to accomplish years ago. I will happily slit her damn throat and smile as she bleeds out." Robert said as laughed heartily.

Jamie bit his tongue and clenched his fists under the table. _Rhaenyra I will always protect you. _

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for OpMartell for leaving me a review! Here's another update for you guys. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

A few weeks have pass since sailing her eggs and gold to her family and she was filled with joy when she watched Daenerys face glow as she looked at the eggs. Rhaenyra felt saddened at the thought of this Barbarian taking his aunt in such a fashion. Rhaenyra feared for her. She just hoped the eggs gave Daenerys the hope she needed to be strong.

Igna led her down in the dungeons. "What are we doing down here?" Rhaenyra asked.

"The next Valyrian lesson, my dear. Today we will learn to control dragons." Igna stated.

"There are no more dragons. The eggs are petrified." Rhaenyra said. Igna walked over to get the last two eggs and handed them to Rhaenyra. "No. They have to be hatched. I will show you how. Only Valyrian magic can awaken them." She said and led her outside inside of the waterfall.

Onmi, Rigel and a servant were already waiting for them creating a fire. Rhaenyra followed Igna towards the fire. Igna stopped in front of her two sons. "Are we ready?" she asked them.

They nodded. "Almost." Rigel said and stabbed the servant in her belly. He faced Rhaenyra. "You must take her into the fire along with your eggs. From there you must cut your palms and bleed over the eggs. You must hold on to them as they begin to hatch. Don't let go." He told her.

Rhaenyra gulped. "Why her?" she asked.

Onmi grabbed her arm and placed her into the fire along with the servant. "Do as you're told. We will explain after." He told her. She nodded as she tied the woman to the wooden beam as she cried out from the fire licking her skin. Rhaenyra blocked out her screams and pain as Igna handed her a Valyrian blade. Rhaenyra cut both her palms as she was told and winced in pain. She knew she had to be strong and the pain of this was worth it. Igna handed her the two dragon eggs and Rhaenyra gave back the blade.

She sat down and placed the dragon eggs on her lap. She curled her hands into fists as she squeezed it making blood down onto the dragon eggs. She looked up and caught Onmi staring at her. He nodded and smiled. Rhaenyra sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel the heat attach to her gown but it did not burn her skin. It felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around her comforting her in an odd way.

The servant's cries were growing louder as the fire had taken over majority of her body. Her skin on her legs and belly were already starting to peel off. She fought against the ropes. Rhaenyra squeezed her eyes tighter hoping to shield her from the cries. She couldn't bear the thought of dying in that manner. Rhaenyra shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep cradling her two eggs.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Viserys lay in his furs thinking about the new information he just received. The day of his sweet sister's wedding, Daenerys received three dragon eggs with a mysterious letter. Of course he didn't know who sent the letter but he was curious to find out. He also received a gift during the wedding in which Khal Drogo was upset about. It was a chest filled with plenty of gold to buy an army or two with.

_Flashback_

_Viserys was drinking on some wine watching the Dothraki dancing and looking at his petrified sister. He prayed that she would do her job so they can hurry up and reclaim Westeros. Illyrio stood up and looked down at Viserys. "My friend it seems someone is also interested in you. This chest came for you this morning." He stated and showcased the chest. Viserys opened it and found it to be filled with gold coins and bars. _

"_Well who sent it?" Viserys asked. _

_Illyrio handed him a letter. "It's best if you read It." he stated. _

"_Take my chest to my tent, Ser Jorah." He commanded. _

_Jorah Mormont bit his tongue and nodded. He asked a few servants to help him out and they carried it to Viserys tent. Viserys entered. "Leave me." he commanded as everyone left. _

_Ser Jorah received word about another Targaryen around and that she was sending gifts to the new Khalessi and her brother. Varys explained everything to him and he was frightened of her. He heard all kinds of rumors about her and he knew that if she wanted the throne, she could simply have it. He also knew her true identity must be kept a secret. No one can know she is a Lannister._

_Viserys broke the seal and began reading his letter. _

_**Dear Viserys,**_

_**I hope this letter has reached you and that it is you reading this letter. I know you may find this a bit strange or you may not believe me, but I'm willing to take a chance. My name is Rhaenyra Targaryen; my mother was Elaena Targaryen, your sister which means I am your niece. I just heard about you and Daenerys and I wanted to know more of my family. I hope the gift I have sent pleases you and satisfies your every desire. I only wish I was there in person to speak with you, Uncle. I am all for reclaiming what is yours. I will fully support you and my Aunt in any way I can. I can only pray that you will write back and we can get to know each other a bit more. **_

_**I send you all my prayers and love**_

_**Rhaenyra**_

_Viserys closed the letter and placed it in his chest. He always heard about his siblings that were killed during the Rebellion but he didn't know he had a niece. There were rumors saying she was killed just like every other Targaryen. _

_End Flashback_

He simply needed answers and he needed them soon. Viserys smirked thinking how history it almost repeating itself. The great Aegon the conqueror rode on his great dragon with his two sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys whom they were also his wives. Viserys thought that maybe he can still have a Targaryen wife. He would marry his niece eventually. He promised Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn of house Martell to wed Arianne. Now he had another supporter for his cause and he was going to use it to his advantage.

He got up and got dressed and decided to look for Ser Jorah. He spotted him talking with a member of the Dothraki. He walked closer to where they were. "Ser Jorah, may I have a word?" he asked. Jorah nodded as the Dothraki man walked away.

"I need some information on a girl named Rhaenyra Targaryen." He stated. Ser Jorah stopped walking. "What? How did you find out about her?" he asked.

Viserys gave a dark look to Jorah. "You knew about her?" he questioned.

Ser Jorah nodded. "Aye, All of Westeros know about her. She is known for her incredible fighting skills. She does nothing but kill if anyone questions her. She's been captive all her life." Ser Jorah stated keeping up with the lie Varys told him to tell.

"How old is she? And who has her?" Viserys asked.

"She's ten and seven name days. And I do not know. She travels a lot." Ser Jorah stated.

Viserys smirked. "I like her already. Perhaps she will soon side with me and we could rule." He told him and walked away.

Ser Jorah watched and sighed. He hoped Rhaenyra knew what she was doing with Viserys.

LPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra woke up a short time later and noticed the fire had died down. She looked around and noticed all that was left was smoke and chard. The servant's body was unrecognizable. She felt movement around her arms, she looked down and saw two dragon curled up in her arms looking up at her. She grinned at them. The Maroon dragon stood on her hind and spread her tiny wings and made a tiny wail acknowledging her mother. The dark teal dragon followed his sister and made a louder wail as he spread his wings and crawled up to her shoulder. He was a bit bigger than his sister.

She laughed and pet her new babies. She was proud that they hatched and they were okay. Igna and her two sons stood watching her with the dragons. Rhaenyra stood up and felt the coolness from the waterfall. She looked down and noticed she was nude and her hair was a bit singed. She didn't care about her appearance as she walked out of the remains. Onmi took off his cloak and tried to wrap it around Rhaenyra. The dark teal dragon wailed and flapped his wings signaling his warning. Rhaenyra chuckled and said soothing words to her babies as Onmi wrapped the cloak around her. She thanked him.

"They are truly beautiful." Igna said.

"I know." Rhaenyra said. She pondered. "Why a sacrifice?" she questioned.

Rigel stepped forward. "Only blood sacrifice can hatch dragon eggs. Also the fact that only Targaryens can do it. They were the only ones who could control their dragons and hatch them. Something about their royal bloodline can do it." Rigel explained.

"Did the servant know what she was getting into?" Rhaenyra asked as the dragons popped out of the cloak.

Onmi nodded. "Yes she did. She was willing." He told her.

Rhaenyra sighed. "Okay. Now I need to name these two dragons. They both need to have strong names." She stated.

Igna smiled. "I got it. Elaena after your mother and Anogar." She said.

"What does Anogar mean?" Rhaenyra asked.

"Blood." Igna said and led her upstairs.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading :) Read and Review please! Another update will come out soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to both my (guests), OpMartell, fairydaisy777, ZabuzasGirl, and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing. You guys are awesome! Here's another chapter for you guys. **

**I will time jump in the next couple of chapters, as we progress during the season. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra was sitting on her bed as her dragons were lying down resting and nibbling on the sheets. Rhaenyra chuckled thinking they were curious just like little children. She pulled the sheet out of their mouths. "No. They are not to be eaten." She scolded.

Elaena and Anogar just looked at her trying to understand what she was saying. Rhaenyra gave up and just shook her head. There was a knock at her door. "Enter!" she yelled.

The door opened revealing Igna and Onmi carrying a horn. Rhaenyra stood up and walked closer to it. It was black and banded with red gold and Valyrian Steel. The bands had Valyrian scriptures.

"What is this?" Rhaenyra asked as she ran her hand down it.

"It's called a Dragonbinder, a dragon horn. It controls and tames dragons." Onmi stated.

Rhaenyra kept staring at the long horn. "Will it hurt them?" she questioned.

"Not much. Think of it as training an animal. You cannot think of dragons being children. They need discipline and they can turn against you. You will treat them as animals and weapons. Nothing more!" Igna stated.

"But they are so young." Rhaenyra said and headed back to her dragons who were watching their every move. Rhaenyra sat on her bed as her dragons climbed onto her lap. She ran her hands down their spine as they quivered their scales liking the contact they were receiving.

"You must train them while they are still young. The faster they learn the best they will be off on their own." Onmi said.

Rhaenyra looked over at Igna and opened her mouth to speak. Igna stopped her. "They won't leave you but they need to learn to hunt on their own and make sure they won't kill anyone except animals." Igna reassured her.

Rhaenyra nodded. "Okay." She said as Onmi gave her the horn. She looked at both Igna and Onmi. "So what's the first lesson?" she asked.

"Blow the horn." Igna said.

Rhaenyra picked up the horn and brought it up to her mouth. She blew into the mouthpiece and out came a deep base sound. The horn got really warm and the scriptures burned red. The dragons focused on the horn and sat on their hind legs. Rhaenyra looked into her dragons' eyes and placed the horn next to her.

"Command them to sleep in Valyrian." Igna told her. Rhaenyra shrugged. "Edrugon." She commanded in a stern voice.

Elaena and Anogar looked at her but soon closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Rhaenyra looked at Igna and Onmi and grinned. She jumped up from bed. "It worked!" she said with joy. "I can't believe it worked. I guess dragons only know Valyrian." She stated.

Onmi was proud of her. She accomplished so much in so little time. He wished she could stay in Valyria with him but he knew she wasn't his in the first place. "Perhaps you command them to eat. They haven't eaten since they have been hatched. I think they should learn to hunt mice." Onmi suggested.

Rhaenyra blew into the horn again as the dragons slowly woke up waiting for a command. "Argugon genes" she said. The dragons leaped from the bed and began searching for mice and they weren't going to stop until they ate.

Igna sat by Rhaenyra. "You are doing so well." She said. Rhaenyra smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you guys. You have been teaching me everything which I truly feel honored. I will cherish all of these moments now until the day I die." Rhaenyra said and hugged Igna.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Daenerys looked at her open chest that her three dragon eggs were residing. She placed lit candles inside of the chest almost as she was keeping the eggs warm. She didn't believe the letter that came with the chest; it almost too good to be true. These eggs were keeping her going, knowing that she wanted to go home. She knew one day she will be able to meet Rhaenyra and until that day came, she will remain strong and hopeful on this journey.

Viserys walked into his sister's tent. "There's my sweet sister. Guess what I just heard?" He asked.

Daenerys stood up standing in front of her chest protectively and shrugged.

Viserys chuckled. "We have a niece, which I assumed that was about in the letter you received, anyways, she is for us getting the throne back. She is one strong fighter and she has been taken as a prisoner in Westeros. We have to return home and save her." Viserys said.

"I did not know she was a prisoner." Daenerys said. Viserys nodded. "Yes. I have written to my friends and we will see if they will help us rescue her when the time comes." He stated and walked out.

Daenerys returned to her chest and reread the letter.

_**My dearest Aunt Daenerys, **_

_**Words can't even describe how excited I am to know you exist. I hope you enjoy your wedding gift. You and I are both alike in most ways. We are both fighters, we have the blood of a dragon, also wanting to be accepted in the world. We have fought all of our lives trying to rise on top. Together you and I, we will be strong and fight for what is right. Don't believe anything Viserys tells you. I have everything planned out. **_

_**Please be strong and hope to see you soon. There is another gift for you in the chest. We are the only ones who can communicate with these stones. Just imagine me when you wish to speak to me. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Rhaenyra **_

Daenerys placed the letter back into the chest and noticed something black in the corners of the chest. She reached in and grabbed a dark stone. "Obsidian." She whispered. _So this is the gift she was talking about._

LPLPLPLLPLLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in Kings Landing, Ned Stark entered the tent King Robert was residing in before the jousting begins. Lancel Lannister struggles to buckle Robert into his armor. It seems the King has gained a few pounds since the last time he wore it. "It's made too small, your Grace, it won't go." He said as Ned observed.

Robert sighed. "Your mother was a dumb whore with a fat ass, did you know that?" he asked as he looked at Ned. "Look at this idiot. One ball and no brains. He can't even put a man's armor on him properly." Robert stated.

Ned Stark smirked. "You're too fat for your armor." He said.

"Fat? Fat is it? Is that how you speak to your King?" he asked. He paused and started laughing. Ned begins to laugh as well while Lancel smiles.

Robert looks at Lancel and stops smiling. "That was funny, is it?" he asked. Lancel stops smiling. "No, your Grace." He stumbled on his words.

"No? You don't like the hand's joke?" Robert questioned Lancel.

Ned stepped in. "You're torturing the poor boy." He said.

"You heard the Hand; the King's too fat for his armor! Go find the breastplate stretcher! NOW!" he commanded.

"The breastplate stretcher?" Ned asked.

Robert laughed. "How long before he figures it out?" he joked and laughed. Ned just shrugged.

"What is that you need to discuss with me Ned. I can the grim look on your face." Robert stated and drunk some wine.

"Forgive me your Grace if I offend you in any way, but it's in regards of Rhaenyra Lannister." Ned said.

Robert huffed. "That bitch is still missing and I have more letters from Tywin Lannister asking for help in aid to search for her. To be honest he just wants to know if I killed her yet." He started as he looked Ned in the eyes. "I wish I had though. Lord Tywin should have never stopped me seventeen years ago. But now she's missing and I can only assume she found her aunt and uncle across the narrow sea. That's what I need! Three fucking Targaryens joined together contemplating their next move to reclaim the throne for themselves." He said as he paced in his tent.

"Your Grace, I doubt she knows about them. She has been at Casterly Rock all her life and I'm sure Tywin has kept a tight grip on her. To be honest, I think she's just exploring and no harm shall come to her. She is no longer a threat to anyone." Ned said as he paused. "As a dear friend for many years, I can honestly say you have become more paranoid in the last few weeks. I am begging you not to say or do anything irrational. You know Lord Tywin Lannister will start a war for the sake of his grandchild." Ned finished.

Robert glared at his dear friend. "I would like to see him try." He told Ned and stormed out of the tent leaving Ned in his thoughts.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you liked this chapter :)))))))) Please Review! Hope you enjoy your weekend and I will after the weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to for reviewing! Here's another chapter for you guys. **

**Another time jump here. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/ producers. I own my creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

At the Lannisters' army camp, Jamie entered his father's tent as Tywin is sharpening his knife and a dead stag is on the table. Jamie reads out loud the royal decree which declares Gregor Clegane as an outlaw.

"Poor Ned Stark. Brave man, terrible judgment." Jamie said.

Tywin starts butchering the stag. "Attacking him was stupid." He stated. Tywin pauses as he focused on removing the skin from it. "Lannisters don't act like fools." He said as he pulls out the entrails of the stag and dumps them into a bucket.

Jamie opens his mouth but Tywin interrupts him. "You're going to say something clever? Go on, say something clever." Tywin said as he wiped his hands.

"Catelyn Stark took my brother." Jamie said.

Tywin sighed. "Why is he still alive?" he questioned.

"Tyrion?" Jamie asked. Tywin sighed. "Ned Stark." He said.

"One of our men interfered, speared him through the leg before I could finish him." Jamie said.

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked still skinning the stag.

"It wouldn't have been clean." Jamie stated. Tywin sneers. "Clean? You spend too much time worrying what other people think of you." He said.

Jamie shakes his head. "I could care less of what anyone thinks of me." he said and continues looking at his father.

"That's what you want people to think of you." Tywin says. "It's the truth." Jamie says trying to defend himself.

"And you hear them whispering 'Kingslayer' behind your back. Doesn't it bother you?" he asks.

"Of course it bothers me." Jamie reluctantly says.

There's a great pause as Tywin continues to occupy his hands with the stag. "A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinion of a sheep." Tywin states. Jamie doesn't respond. "I suppose I should be grateful that your vanity got in the way of your recklessness. I'm giving you half our forces. 30,000 men. And we'll bring that to Catelyn Stark's childhood home and remind her that Lannisters pay their debts." He finished.

Jamie looked surprised. "I didn't realize you place such a high value on my brother's life."

Tywin snickers. "He's a Lannister! Maybe the lowest of the Lannisters, but he's one of us. And every day that he remains a prisoner, the less our name commands respect. And the fact that I was looking for your daughter, Rhaenyra when I received word about your brother and the whole Robb Stark calling the banners makes me more concern for any Lannister's safety." He said as he turned to Jamie.

"So the lion does concern himself with the opinion." Jamie smirked. Tywin gave him a stern look. "No that's not an opinion, it's a fact! If another house can seize on of our own and hold him captive with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared." Tywin says as he goes back to carving.

Jamie nods. "I understand but what of my daughter? Everyone already fears her and it's how you raised her. She had to be stuck at the Rock all her life learning to protect herself. The way she brutalizes men and you kept letting it go on for years." He says. "You're right; I should have stopped her ages ago. Now look what has happened, she fled and no one has seen her." Jamie started to say but got cut off by Tywin.

"Rhaenyra is brave and loyal. Yes, I should have stopped her from killing most of her sparring partners but she learned how to fight herself. She trained herself and she's one hell of a fighter. I shouldn't have kept her at the Rock like some animal. But deep down I have to know she is safe. And you call yourself a father. Would she still love you if she knew the truth about you? How her father murdered her mother and grandfather? Breaking an oath? No I thought so. You left her for a duty." Tywin said disgusted.

Jamie bites his tongue. He knows better than to try and defend himself. He lowers his eyes in shame. "Your mother is dead, before long I will be dead, and you and your brother and your sister and all of her children and your daughter, all of us dead, all of us rotting underground. It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honor, but family. You understand?" Tywin asks as he thrust the knife into the table and wipes his hands with a cloth.

Jamie just keeps listening to what his father was saying. "You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the kingdoms. You're blessed with the most courageous daughter anyone has ever known. And you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings? You served as a glorified bodyguard to two kings, one mad and the other a drunk." Tywin states.

"I need you to become a man you're always supposed to be. Not next year, not tomorrow, now." Tywin says and walks away from his son.

Jamie lingers for a little while longer but then decides to leave.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Did you read the letter?" Prince Oberyn questioned his brother.

Prince Doran sighed. "Yes, I have. Oberyn we have been over this many times. I do not trust him." he states and looks at his younger brother.

"Do you not believe there is another Targaryen out there supporting him? Or you just don't believe his word?" Oberyn asked.

"It isn't that. How many Targaryens do you know that are still alive? Just three correct? One at the Wall, and the two over in East. Now this claim of another one being right under our noses in Westeros is too good to be true." Prince Doran started but paused. "We have to be smart about this. We all want the Targaryens back on the throne but our house would fall if anyone found out our plans. How come no one ever spoke of this girl in Westeros? I believe everyone would have been talking about a Targaryen bastard who was being held prisoner. There are no facts supporting Viserys claim." He reasoned.

Oberyn nodded. "I agree Doran, but if there is really a girl being held prisoner we have to do something about it. We have waited so many years to plan and seek justice for Elia. We must act soon." Oberyn stated.

Prince Doran shook his head. "No, I'm sorry brother but I will not risk this house over rumors. We will get justice. Give it time." Doran told him and left the room.

Oberyn Martell sat in his seat trying to grasp the whole idea of the girl named Rhaenyra. He thought if it was spy wanting to see who might answer the letter and report it as treason. He knew he had to play it safe like his brother wanted, so he burned the letter.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra loved being with her dragons. Within the last few weeks her dragons have grown increasingly. They hunted on their own without harming any humans. She truly felt accomplished watching these creatures grow. She barely needed her horn to tame them. They were already used to the commands and they loved Rhaenyra. Elaena and Anogar loved to fly freely. They would fly over Valyria and swoop down into the ocean to grab fish or whatever that had a taste for. Rhaenyra would watch them fly and she smiled thinking of what it would be like to ride one.

She knew soon she would have to go back home and the most thing she feared right now. Deep down Rhaenyra feared her grandfather's reaction. She didn't know if her grandfather would be thrilled to know she was still alive or the fact she would be returning to Westeros with two dragons. Rhaenyra couldn't picture a happy reunion with her family.

Onmi entered the room and watched her lost in her thoughts. "Rhaenyra." He said as she looked up startled. "Forgive me for frightening you, but I wanted to know if you'll like to take a walk in the gardens?" he asked her.

She smiled. "You didn't bother me Onmi; I was so wrapped up with thoughts about returning home, I doubt I would have heard anyone come in. But I would love to clear my thoughts." She said as she walked near him. He held his arm out for her to link her arm in his.

He led them towards the garden. The garden was large; it had many exotic flowers that she never seen before. The garden overlooked the forests and the waterfall that the castle was resting on. It was the most beautiful sight. Elaena and Anogar were flying over the forest. She grinned as she witnessed her first rainbow.

"This makes me not want to ever go home." She softly stated as she leaned across the railing. Onmi wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She leaned back into his touch as Onmi leaned his head in her neck. "Then stay." He whispered against her skin and nipped at it. Rhaenyra closed her eyes and gave a tiny moan. "I wish I could." She said and turned to face him.

"What's stopping you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "My family. For some foolish reason, I miss them. I thought I would be happy to be away from them, and I sort of am, but I wished they could have let me explore and I could tell them all of what I accomplished. But in reality I know I can't." she said.

Onmi leaned closer to her and caressed her cheek. "Then stay here with us. You can finally be free and be happy. There is no hiding who you are anymore. You have to embrace it and you have since you have been here. Why be a ghost again?" he questioned her.

"Please don't make this harder for me. Deep in my heart you are right. I'm so lost. Help me." she stated and placed her hand over his heart.

"Let me show you." Onmi said and kissed her lips.

LPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPP

**Thanks for reading! Please review :))))))) More soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Love them :))))) You guys are simply amazing. End of season 1. **

**I know many of you are curious to know how big her dragons are. So far Anogar (dark teal) is about 6 feet tall and 12 feet long. While Elaena (Maroon) is 5feet tall and 10 feet long. Now I know some of you think they are too big to be baby dragons but since they hatched on Valyrian soil I decided for them to have more magic running through them making them grow larger quickly. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Daenerys awakened from her slumber. She just endured the most pain she has ever felt in her life. She noticed Ser Jorah sitting watching her. Ser Jorah noticed her looking around and trying to sit up. He walked over to her bed and made her lay back down. "Khalessi, you must rest." He softly told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Ser Jorah bit his lip and sighed. "You've been out for a few hours." He stated. Daenerys reached down and felt her flat belly.

"Where is my son?" she questioned him weakly. Ser Jorah shook his head.

Daenerys eyes began to water. "No!" she cried out. She looked at Jorah. "I want to see my son!" she yelled. Just then Mirri Maz Duur walked into the tent.

"Your son?" she asked and then paused when she was stood in front of Khalessi. "Monstrous. Twisted. I drew him forth myself. He was scaled like a lizard, blind, with the stub of a tail and small leathered wings of a bat. When I touched him, the flesh sloughed off the bone, and inside he was full of grave worms and the stink of corruption. He had been dead for years." She stated.

"Did it work?" Daenerys asked. Mirri Maz Duur nodded. "I told you blood sacrifice came at a price. Only death can pay for life." She said.

"Where is Drogo? Show him to me. Show me what I bought with my son's life!" she yelled.

Mirri Maz Duur bowed. "Right this way my lady." She said and led them towards Khal Drogo.

Jorah Mormont helped Daenerys up and steadies her while she regained her balance. They both follow the witch. Daenerys spotted Drogo in the heat all alone.

"Why is alone? And what is he doing out here?" she asked.

"He seems he enjoys the heat Khalessi." Jorah stated.

Daenerys reaches out and touches Drogo. She waits for a respond but nothing happens. She looks over to Mirri Maz Duur. "What's wrong with him?" she asks.

"He lives. You asked for life. You paid for life." She states.

"This is not life. When we he be as he was?" Daenerys asked.

"When the sun rises in the west, sets in the east, when the seas go dry, and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." She states and walks away. She gets pissed off and follows her. "My child was innocent." Daenerys said.

"Innocent? He would have been the Stallion who mounts the world. Now he will burn no cities. Now his Khalasar will not trample nations into dust." Mirri happily states.

"I spoke for you. I saved you." Daenerys said aguishly.

Mirri turned around. "Saved me?" she spat. "Three riders had taken me, not as man takes a woman but from behind, as a dog take a bitch. The fourth was in me when you rode past. How did you save me? I saw my God's house burn, where I healed good men beyond counting. My home they burned as well, and in the street I saw piles of heads. I saw the head of a bather who made my bread. I saw the head of a boy I had saved from deadeye fever, only three moons past. I heard children crying as the riders drove them off with their whips. Tell me again what you saved?" she asked.

"Your life." Daenerys stated.

Mirri Maz Duur laughed cruelly. "Look to your Khal and see what life is worth when all the rest is gone." She said.

Daenerys went back to Drogo and with the help of Ser Jorah they carried him back to Khalessi's tent. Se Jorah helped place him in bed and left the tent.

Daenerys lay in bed next to her Khal contemplating her next move. She sat there and talked to him for hours. She knew that her Khal wasn't ever going to come back to her. She felt like she could never forgive herself. She used her son to try and bring back her husband but was left with a corpse instead. She gave one last kiss to her husband's lips and placed a pillow on his face. She pushed down with all her strength. Khal Drogo twitched as he was not receiving any air to circulate his body. Daenerys cried and pushed down harder until he stopped his movements completely. She removed the pillow and knew her husband was officially gone.

She changed out of her clothes and decided to wear the dress she wore on her wedding day. She braided her hair back and called for Ser Jorah.

"I need to prepare his and my son's burial." She told him. He nodded and with the help of other Dothraki members began making the funeral arrangements. They gathered firewood and made a huge circle and a smaller one for the center. They built his slate so his body can rest on it.

Ser Jorah walked over to Khalessi. "Everything is ready. His men will carry his body inside of the firewood. We recovered your son's remains." He said. Daenerys looked relieved. "I would like to see him." she told him.

Ser Jorah led her to a maid's tent. Her son was wrapped in a wool blanket in a small basket. She looked in and Rhaego seemed to be sleeping. Her tears came pouring out of her eyes. "I love you." She whispered and kissed his forehead. She picked up the basket and led him towards the firewood. She placed the basket right next to her husband. She grabbed her three dragon eggs and placed them around her family. She knew Drogo will protect their son in the next life. They will both find peace together.

"Ser Jorah, I want her dead." She told him fiercely.

"Who Khalessi?" he questioned her. Khalessi looked at him sternly. "The witch who killed my world." She growled.

"Tie her up to the firewood. She needs to die screaming." Daenerys said. Ser Jorah knew not to question his Khalessi. She retrieved the witch and tied her up to a wooden pole. Daenerys grabbed a torch and entered the burial. Ser Jorah tried to stop her. "You don't need to do this Khalessi." He said.

"Trust me." she said and turned to her people. "I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. I am the dragon's daughter, and I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming."

Mirri Maz Duur smirked. "You will not hear me screaming." She stated. Daenerys walked around the circle. "I will. But it's not your screams I want. Only your life." She stated and started burning the firewood. Once the fire was nice and hot she gave Ser Jorah one last look before entering the flames.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in Valyria, Rhaenyra was packing the rest of her things as her dragons were in the gardens. The last night in Valyria was incredible with Omni. She wasn't in love with him but she genuinely cared for him. They both knew there was no future between them but were both happy that they spent time with one another. She placed light objects in her bag as she debated if she was going to take heavier objects with her.

Igna came into the room. "I see you are almost done." She stated as she placed a necklace into Rhaenyra's bag. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes, not quite though. I'm still debating if I should take my chest with me." she said.

Igna smiled. "I believe we gave you gold for you to take with you. You can't leave any gifts we gave you." She said.

Rhaenyra smiled and hugged Igna tightly. "I want to thank you for everything. You have been like a mother to me ever since I stepped foot here. I know we can't communicate that much when I leave, but I will write to you just like you showed me. You are everything I imagined my mother to be." Rhaenyra said as she paused. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone about the secrets on this island. I would love to take some plants with me though." Rhaenyra said.

"I figured that much besides the dragons seem to enjoy their tiny salad." She joked. Rhaenyra laughed and nodded. "They are in the gardens as we speak." She said.

Rhaenyra frowned a bit. Igna seemed to notice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I fear for my dragons. I know they wouldn't get hurt but I still fear that if they feel threatened they will harm men. I wish I didn't worry so much." She confessed.

Igna ran her hand down Rhaenyra's back. "Everything will be fine. They will be fine Rhaenyra. They have a great trainer and mother and learned control. They will always listen to you. Now this will always be a second home for you but you must return back to Westeros. I will always be here watching over you. Do not get into trouble." Igna said and stopped for a minute and looked into Rhaenyra's eyes.

"I need you to be strong in the next few months. There will another set of trials you need to overcome and you need to make sure your pride doesn't get in the way of making a decision." Rhaenyra tried to say something but Igna held her hand up. "No. just keep that in mind. You will be okay my child. Just remember you come a powerful bloodline and that will make you bold and brave." Igna said and kissed her forehead.

Rhaenyra sat on the bed trying to think of what is to come in the future. Igna chuckled knowing Rhaenyra was over thinking it. "C'mon, you must leave before we take you hostage." She joked making Rhaenyra smile.

"Okay I'm going." She said and grabbed her bags. Igna and she walked outside to the gardens. Her dragons sensed her coming and flew near her. She ran her hand down each of their snouts.

She placed the bags on either side of their saddles as she jumped on Anogar's back. She held herself straight and in full control. She looked at her second family one last time before she nodded and gave her dragons the command to fly. Anogar spread his wings and pushed his hind legs off the ground and flew. Rhaenyra felt the wind blowing through her hair and smiled and felt so invincible at that moment. She turned to her right and seen Elaena flapping her wings just like her brother.

They were all in this journey together and she couldn't wait to prove her family wrong.

LPLPLLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Here's another update guys. :)))))))))) hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. I love to hear what you have to say. Season 2 coming soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Love them :))))) You guys are simply amazing. Now onto season 2.**

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Anogar fluttered his wings as he flew across the Summer Sea. Rhaenyra could see the lands of Westeros and her stomach was in knots thinking of everyone. Rhaenyra guided him towards their new destination but she had to make sure no one was around watching them. She cautiously looked around the surrounding area. She pulled his reigns towards a wooded area that was near where she needed to be.

Elaena followed her brother's footsteps and swooped down into the wooden area. Once they landed, Rhaenyra climbed down from Anogar and covered her head with her scarf. She turned to face her dragons that were very curious to their surroundings. They sniffed and dug into the ground. "Umbagon. Dori angotas daorys." Rhaenyra commanded. Her dragons looked at her and lay down and relaxed.

Rhaenyra was pleased to know her dragons listened to her. Anogar and Elaena looked at their mother making sure she was okay. They both felt the strong need to protect her. Rhaenyra walked into the woods finding the right direction in where the camp was. As she got closer she noticed the two soldiers who were too occupied joking around than fulfilling their duties. She scoffed and headed towards the tent area. As she was walking around trying to find the commander's tent. She found it and she opened the flap and entered the tent. She spotted Lord Tywin leaning over the table that had revealed the war strategies. Rhaenyra stood there waiting to find something to say.

Lord Tywin turned around and noticed a strange small framed person watching him. As he was about to raise his sword Rhaenyra decided to speak. "Grandfather it's just me." she said as she wrapped her scarf. Tywin was a bit skeptical so he waited until he saw her face.

Rhaenyra revealed her snow white hair and her green eyes gazed at him. Tywin placed his sword down and just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He was running on so many different emotions. "Where have you been?" he commanded.

Rhaenyra looked down at her feet and met his gaze again. "I went exploring." She stated and looked around the tent for something to drink. She spotted the wine and headed towards it. She poured herself a cup and sipped on it.

"You went exploring? I forbid you to leave Casterly Rock and you go off exploring! I come back to find you gone and you had the guards lie for you. You are so lucky I didn't kill them! I thought someone had harmed you. I looked everywhere for you. You were nowhere to be found." He paused. "Where did you explore?" he questioned her.

"You would not believe me even if I told you." She said and placed her cup onto the table. She looked down and saw her grandfather's plans. "So who are we at war with?" she asked him.

"And what makes you so sure I would be able to trust you? For all I know you could have been with the enemies the whole time." He stated.

"I don't even know what's going on!" she yelled. She faced her grandfather. "How can you tell me you cannot trust me? I'm the only person you have ever trusted, and yet you stand before me questioning me about loyalty." She states.

"Well you were gone for months and yet you come here out of the blue wanting to know who were are at war with? I thought my granddaughter would be loyal and yet she fled and had all of Westeros wanting to find her or kill her. I've always kept you safe." He stated.

Rhaenyra sighed. "Yes I know that but you should trust me. I explored a section of the East, if you must know." She said.

Tywin sat in his chair. "What part of the east?" he questioned her. She played with her nails for a bit. "Like I said, you wouldn't believe me. But I can show you." she said.

Tywin raised his eyebrows. "I cannot go to the East right now Rhaenyra. I have a war to win." He told her and stood up from his chair. Rhaenyra stood up as well. "No it's not in the east. I have something I need to show you. But you have to come alone and don't speak of it to anyone." She said.

Tywin studied her to see if she was telling the truth. He could see the determination she had in her eyes. "Fine. Let's go. I need to get back soon." He said. Rhaenyra smiled and made him follow her. Guards questioned their whereabouts but Tywin told them him and his granddaughter needed time alone to discuss a few things.

The guards let them pass as they headed into the forest. "Now I need you to promise me something grandfather." She said as she pulled him to a halt. Tywin nodded. "You can't show fear and please don't try to attack them." She said with a small smile.

"I promise. Now can we continue walking?" he asked. Rhaenyra nodded and continued to lead the way. Rhaenyra continued to lead the way as they made it to the clearing where her dragons were staring intently at her. Tywin peered in front of her and saw what he believed to be dragons.

"What is this?" he questioned.

Rhaenyra lingered and looked back and forth between the dragons and her grandfather. "These are my dragons Anogar which is the dark teal dragon and Elaena, the maroon color one." She introduced.

Tywin continued to stare blankly at the dragons. He couldn't believe he was witnessing dragons. They have never been around in over three hundred years and yet here they were in front of him. "How?" he asked.

Rhaenyra turned to face him. "It's a long story but when I told you I was exploring. I was exploring in Valyria. I hatched themselves and they protect me at any cost. They are well trained as well." She stated.

"Valyria? No one has ever survived a trip." He stated.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I had hoped by seeing the dragons you would believe me but I guess I was wrong." She said as she tried to climb on Anogar again. Tywin walked closer and Elaena stood defensively and roared softly, a warning towards Tywin. Rhaenyra noticed this and got off of Anogar. She stood in front of Tywin. "No! He's family. No harm shall come to him." she commanded. The dragons backed down but still watched Tywin.

"Are they always that defensive?" he questioned her. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes ever since they hatched." She told him.

Tywin nodded. "I see. Now how are you going to go back to home and explain to the new king that you mean no harm nor the idea to take the throne when you have two fucking dragons!" he yelled.

"I don't know. But I do not want to rule. I just want to be free and be with my dragons. I would happy to be in King's Landing since I never got to visit and perhaps see my father. And grandfather you know I mean no harm. Only if they attack me first." She told him.

"You've always been stubborn ever since the day you were born. Can your dragons keep out of sight until you call upon them?" he questioned her. Rhaenyra shrugged and nodded.

"Good. Now we must return to camp. We have a war to win." Tywin stated and turned away and headed back to his camp. Rhaenyra looked at her dragons and followed Tywin.

When they reached his tent, Rhaenyra sat down in a chair waiting for answers. Tywin sat across from her as he looked over his war pieces. Tywin looks up. "Robb Stark has called his banners. That boy has been winning most of the battles." He angrily states.

Rhaenyra was shocked. From all the books and history of the houses, she knew the Starks were honorable. "I don't understand, why the Starks would want war?" she asked him.

Tywin sighed. "You have missed so much Rhaenyra. The Starks started this war by taking your Uncle Tyrion at first, then your arrogant father attacking Ned Stark in Kings Landing. But let's not forget your Aunt Cersei who did nothing to stop the King from beheading Ned Stark. All of my children, disappointments." He states and stands up from his chair. "And now, they have taken your father, captive." He says.

Rhaenyra sat there trying to digest everything. She couldn't believe that all of this has happened in her absence. All she knew that the Starks had to pay for her taking her father captive. She looked at Tywin. "How do you propose we get my father back?" she asked.

"WE wouldn't be in this situation if Jamie was a good knight. If he was good he wouldn't have been able to be taken." Tywin said.

"Have they decided on terms?" Rhaenyra questioned.

Tywin glared at her. "Lannisters do not negotiate." He stated. Rhaenyra sighed. "WE have to get him back. You told me before; a house would do or say anything to make a house look weak. You told me I had the blood of a dragon and a lion." She paused. "Grandfather, we are stronger than this house. We cannot have these enemies make us look weak. We cannot give into what they want. They have wronged us in more ways than once." Rhaenyra started.

Tywin looked at her with pride knew she was right about everything. "Well My Lady, what do you propose?" he asked.

"I will go to the Stark camp myself and I will negotiate with Lord Stark." She stated. Tywin groaned. "The King of the North, now my dear." he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't care who he is. I will make sure he takes a deal whether he likes it or not." She said furiously.

Tywin sat back in his chair and examined his granddaughter. She wanted blood and he feared for her safety but he knew she will be safe no matter where she goes. "Fine, go but there is a cousin already inside the camp. Keep him safe as well." He stated. She nodded and continued looking over the plans.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Jamie Lannister is bound by chains behind his back and has one around his neck. Robb Stark makes his way towards Jamie's cell the guard opens the cage and lets Robb in.

"King of the North." Jamie mocks. "I keep excepting you leading us from one castle to another for safe keeping and yet you dragged me all the way out to camp. Have you grown fond of me Stark? Is that it?" Jamie asks with a smirk on his face. He looks at Robb almost inspecting him. "I've never seen you with a girl." he states.

"If I had left you with one of my banner men, your father would know in the fortnight. My banner men would receive a raven with a message 'release my son, you'll be rich beyond your dreams, refuse and your house would be destroyed root and stem." he says.

"You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle." Jamie states.

"I trust them with my life, just not with yours." Robb says

"Smart boy." Jamie says as he looks at Robb's reaction. "What's wrong? Don't like being called boy? You feel insulted?" Jamie mocks. Robb continues to stare at Jamie. Jamie hears something coming closer to the cage. He notices it's greywind, Robb's direwolf.

"You insult yourself kingslayer. You've been defeated by a boy. Being held captive by a boy. Perhaps you will be killed by a boy. Stannis Baratheon has sent ravens to all the high lords of Westeros that king Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son." Robb states.

"If that's true, Stannis is the rightful king. How convenient for him?" Jamie says. Robb begins to pet greywind. "My father learned the truth and that's why you had him executed." he states as greywind keeps an eye of Jamie.

"I was prisoner when sadly Ned stark lost his head." Jamie states.

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't know about him and you pushed my brother from the window because he saw you with the queen." he says as greywind shifts.

"You have proof? Trading great gossip like fish wives." Jamie says.

"I'm sending one of your cousins down to kings landing with peace terms." Robb states.

"You think my father would negotiate with you? You don't know him very well." Jamie says

"No, but he's starting to know me." Robb says.

"Three victories doesn't make you a conqueror." Jamie

"Its best than three defeats." Robb says as he pushes greywind towards Jamie and walks out. The direwolf snaps near Jamie's face as Jamie closes his eyes.

LPLPLPLLPLPLLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Here's another chapter :) Read and Review! **

**I will update after the weekend. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks fairydaisy777, OpMartell, and Natalia (guest) for reviewing! Love them :))))) You guys are simply amazing. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

At the Stark Camp, night has fallen and many soldiers were around the camp at their posts. There were two guards watching over the Kingslayer.

"Fucking your sister eh? I bet she was fucking tight?" one guard taunted. The second guard laughed and egged him on.

"Aye but then again I wouldn't mind tearing into that vicious daughter of yours. I bet she's never been with a man before." He said and smirked at the Kingslayer. "Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her." He said.

The first guard laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't mind that either. Perhaps she'll like two men at once." He stated.

Jamie heard enough and rattled the chains. The guards looked at him. "Looks like we hit a nerve. And here we thought you had no emotions." The first guard said.

"If you ever touch my daughter, I'll kill you." He stated.

The second guard chuckled. "You're our prisoner. There's no way you can kill us. You might be dead at the end of the week Kingslayer." He stated.

Across the camp, Robb and his bannermen were in his tent. Lord Bolton and Robb were having a heated conversation. "This isn't even about trust Lord Bolton. Alton Lannister should be here in a few minutes so we can discuss my terms. As long as he delivers the message, then we should have no issues." Robb stated.

"If you believe that your Grace. But to be honest how do we even know if he will deliver the right message? For all we know he could turn our words around or he could witness our men's strategies and tell the Lannisters." Roose Bolton replied.

All of Robb's men listened to the conversation. Roose Bolton was making a valid reason for not trusting the Lannister messenger. "Perhaps Lord Bolton has a point, your Grace." Theon spoke.

"You have no say here!" Umber yelled.

"Enough." Robb said. Everyone silenced at their King's command. Robb walked over to his seat and sat down. All his men followed his actions as they waited for the Lannister messenger. A few minutes after the captured Lannister cousin was brought in by a few guards. They both sized each other for a few seconds before Robb spoke.

"You're Alton Lannister?" Robb asks.

"I am your Grace." He says and lowers his eyes.

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so he can rest by his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell. And the remains of all those who died in the service, must also be returned so the families can honor them with proper funerals." Robb said.

"An honorable request, your grace." Alton said.

"And third, Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claim and dominion of the north. From this time til the end of time, we are free and an independent kingdom." Robb says as his men and Theon look at him with pride. "King of the North." They all chant.

"Neither Joffrey or his men may step foot in the north or our lands again. If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father, only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for Me." he stated.

Alton Lannister jumps in. "These are honorable requests your grace." He started. Just as a mysterious woman was walking towards the King of the North's tent. She opened the flap and the guards pointed their weapons at her. "I would agree with my cousin. They are honorable requests." She stated and lowered her hood.

Most of the men whispered amongst themselves. "My Lady." Roose Bolton stated. Everyone looked over to him and Rhaenyra smirked.

"Who are you?" Umber questioned.

"She's the heir of Casterly Rock." Roose Bolton stated. Robb took in her features. She was easy on the eyes but he knew she couldn't be trusted since she is a Lannister. "What is your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Rhaenyra Lannister and I'm here for negotiations." Rhaenyra stated. She tried to take a few more steps towards Alton when the guards' swords stopped her. One was raised pointed to her heart, while another one was pointed to her neck.

"Is this really necessary? I came to hear out your terms and yet you treat me like your prisoner." Rhaenyra said as she looked at Robb. Robb nodded towards his guards. They lowered their weapons and let Rhaenyra take a few steps.

She turned to the captured Lannister. "So you must be my cousin." She stated. He nodded. She smirked and met the eyes of Robb's.

"So are those your requests?" she asked.

Robb jumps from his chair. "These are my terms. If the Queen Regent and son meets them, I will give them peace, if not I will litter the south with Lannister dead." He says.

"Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?" Rhaenyra asked. "It's one thing to have an imagination and another to pursue it." she stated.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Robb stated angrily. Rhaenyra smirked. "I'm sure I can't but if you're going to make a big threat like that you have to deliver it before someone else takes the same opportunity towards all Starks and Northerners." She said.

Robb and Rhaenyra stared into each others' eyes and they both knew she was right. But a voice broke them out of their staring.

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, your grace." Lannister cousin said. Rhaenyra looks towards her dim-witted cousin and shakes her head.

"Oh is he? You'll ride at daybreak. That will be all for tonight." Robb says as his men stand up and some guards grab Lannister cousin leading him out of the tent.

His men started to leave as Rhaenyra still stood there waiting to speak to Robb alone. Roose Bolton passed her as they gave each other knowing looks. Robb looked up. "Why are you still here? You should go back to where you came from and deliver the terms." He stated.

Rhaenyra nodded. "Well I thought that was my cousin's duty. He will report your terms to the Queen Regent and the King. But unfortunately the Royal family did not send me. I came directly from Lord Tywin Lannister, my grandfather. Unlike his beliefs, I believe we can bring this war to an end and we can establish terms." She said as she walked closer to Robb's chair.

"You're the girl who went missing a few months ago. I was there when my father when the Raven brought the news of it." he said. Rhaenyra nodded. "I wasn't missing. I just traveled." She stated as she looked around the tent.

Robb paused. "Wait. Who is your father?" he asked.

"Ser Jamie Lannister, but you only know him as the Kingslayer." She mocked. She noticed the confusion on his face. She sighed. "He got my mother pregnant before he joined the Kingsguard." she stated. Robb got up and grabbed her arm. "Stop walking around." He scolded.

She laughed. "You sounded so serious." She said as she continued laughing. "Do I make you nervous My King." She joked as she moved closer to him. Robb looked into her eyes and almost got lost into them. She knew what type of effect she had on him. Robb backed away and poured a cup of wine.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" she questioned him. Robb looked over to her. "Have you ever been with a man?" he counter asked.

She nodded. "I have." She seductively said. Robb placed the cup on the table. "Is this your plan of a negotiation?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I demand you let my father go." She said.

Robb smirked. "And what makes you think I would do that. He's a valuable prisoner to the Queen Regent and Lord Tywin." He said as Rhaenyra chuckled. "You think my grandfather would want his son, his heir back while he's still in the Kingsguard?" she asked.

Robb nodded. "Of Course. He's still Tywin's son and a Lannister." He stated.

"I have a better deal. Take me instead. Let the Kingslayer go and hold me prisoner. I'm an important Lannister than my father. I'm the heir of Casterly Rock and I know Lord Tywin will agree to anything when it comes to me." she told him.

Robb was contemplating if this deal was worth it when his mother Lady Catelyn stark walked in. "Robb." She started and looked at the guest who resided with her son. "Who's this?" she asked.

Rhaenyra stood up and curtsied. "You must be Lady Catelyn Stark?" she said. Catelyn nodded.

"I'm Rhaenyra Lannister." Rhaenyra introduced herself. Catelyn was shocked to know this girl was in the camp. She knew of her reputation from her husband, Ned. She was a ruthless killer. What she found strange was when she looked at Rhaenyra she found Targaryen features.

Rhaenyra was used to all of the staring due to no one ever believing she was a Lannister because of her hair color. "My Lady." Catelyn said. She looked over to Robb for answers.

"She's here for negotiations." He stated. Rhaenyra nodded agreeing with Robb. "But I have a feeling he won't take my deal." She said.

"And what deal is that?" Catelyn asked. Robb looked towards his mother. "She wants to exchange the Kingslayer for her. She deems she is more valuable to Tywin and in return she will try to return our family." He stated.

"But I don't see how that's an even trade." Rhaenyra thought out loud. Catelyn and Robb looked towards her. "Why is that?" Catelyn asked her.

"You want your two daughters and your husband's remains correct?" Rhaenyra asked. Catelyn nodded. "Giving back three people for one person isn't fair. A fair trade is one for one. Not three for one. And also you stated you didn't want the Royal Family permitted in the North. I guess the same rule should apply to you as well. That you northerners should stay in the North. If anyone should know you left the North, we will have your head instead." Rhaenyra stated.

"My husband deserves peace and he needs to return home to his family. And as for my daughters, they are held captive in Kings Landing. I will fight until they are safe with me." Catelyn sternly stated.

"Yes I understand that." Rhaenyra started but rudely got interrupted by Catelyn. "Why should we trust a Lannister when they are always the same?" she asked. Robb ignored his mother and decided to play around with Rhaenyra. "Why do you want your father?" he questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious? He is my father and he's the only parent I have left." She stated. Robb knew she was getting angry. "You still believe he is your father after all he has done with the Queen and did you know he fathered three bastards with her?" he asked.

Rhaenyra stared at Robb with hate. "They are nothing but rumors." She angrily said.

"They aren't just rumors. Your father admitted it." he said. Rhaenyra sighed and looked at both Catelyn Stark and her son. "Is there proof? Did anyone physically witness my father thrusting into his sister making her moan and scream his name?" she questioned.

"The children all have golden hair." Catelyn stated.

Rhaenyra chuckled. "You're a Tully correct? Okay so that means your daughter who is currently betrothed to Joffrey isn't Ned Stark's child then? She's the only one who has bright Tully hair, something Ned Stark does not have." she asked Catelyn.

Catelyn raised her eyebrows. "How dare you accuse me of infidelity? Sansa is my husband's daughter." she yelled.

"Let me give you a bit of a lesson. Most children take after their mothers. Look at myself; I have snow white hair and Targaryen cheek structures. The only things I have from my father are my green eyes. The Targaryen and Lannister family lines have strong genes. Hence why Joffrey and his siblings have golden hair. That does not mean they aren't Robert Baratheon's children it just means they took after Cersei more. Your house believes in nothing but rumors and those rumors will get you killed." Rhaenyra stated.

"How dare you threaten me!" Robb yelled and slammed his fists against the table. Catelyn jumped from her son's outburst while Rhaenyra leaned back in her chair and looked at her nails. Catelyn decided to leave the tent since she didn't want anyone seeing her tears. Greywind sensed his master's annoyance with the newcomer so he took a defensive stance and walked towards Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra looked at the wolf and back at Robb's face. Rhaenyra looked at the animal whose snout was near her hand. She reached down to her side of her dress and slipped a leaf into the wolf's mouth. Greywind sneezed and immediately started vomiting. Robb walked over to them.

"What did you do?" he demanded. "Oh nothing. He licked the bottom of my shoe. He must have eaten something bad. He should be fine in a few hours." Rhaenyra reassured him.

Robb took out his sword and pointed it towards Rhaenyra. "I want you out of this camp before I kill you myself." He said.

"What's stopping you right now?" she asked. Robb growled and pushed her away. "Enough! What was your plan?" he questioned her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. Rhaenyra knew she could get out of this but she wanted to play the role of a defenseless woman. She placed one hand on his hand that was wrapped around her hair. "I was going to seduce you and while you were sleeping I was going to free my father and tell my grandfather about your war plans." She lied.

Robb lowered his face near hers. "And what makes you think I was going to fall that easily?" he growled. Rhaenyra didn't know whether to feel turned on or annoyed. She leaned up towards his ear. "Because I knew you never lain with a woman before and I know how virgins react to women. They are quite easy to seduce and have them begging for me." she stated. Robb looked into her eyes and crashed his lips onto hers. Rhaenyra kissed back for a few seconds but then smirked.

Robb opened his mouth to ask her a question when she swung her fist into the left side of Robb's face. He groaned and grabbed her wrist. She swung around and lifted her elbow and smashed Robb's nose. He yelled and fell to the ground. She straddled his body and placed a small dagger in his neck. "Now I'm giving you an option. You take my deal when you are ready to or I'll kill you right now. King or No King! I bow down to no one!" she said. Robb groaned in pain but nodded. "I'll discuss it with a few of my men and I'll give you an answer." He stated.

She smiled. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "Seal the deal with a kiss." She stated and left the tent. She ran towards the woods and disappeared into the night.

Robb slowly sat up from the floor and noticed all the blood on his hand. He let out a string of curses as his mother walked back in with Lord Bolton. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said trying to brush her off. "Rhaenyra left and she wants me to think about her terms." He stated. Roose Bolton knew Robb just made a deal with the devil.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLP

**Here's the latest update. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come!**

**Please Read and Review :))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks fairydaisy777 for reviewing like always! Love it. Also thanks to the new people who favorite my story. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

"Where is the physician?" Catelyn Stark questioned. Robb sighed and continued holding a piece of cloth to his nose. "I'm fine, mother. I've been hit before." He stated.

"How did she manage to hit you in the first place?" she asked.

"I let my guard down and she took it as an advantage." Robb stated. Catelyn decided to leave to tent to find the physician. Roose Bolton looked around the tent. "We should bring her back, your Grace. She struck you and she needs to be punished." He stated.

Robb shook his head. "No it was my own mistake! I let her play me like a fool and I should have known instead of giving in." he started but paused for a bit. "Now I have to give her an answer about her terms and I know most men won't agree." He said.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"I need all of the men rounded up. I don't feel like repeating myself." He stated.

Roose Bolton nodded. "Of course your Grace." He said and bowed his head. As he was walking out of the tent Robb called back to him. "Lord Bolton." He called. Roose Bolton stopped and turned around. "Yes, your Grace." He said and walked back over to Robb.

"I need to know everything about the heir of Casterly Rock." He stated.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra jumped on Anogar and pulled on his reigns to make him jump from the ground and fly into the sky. Elaena soon followed. She knew her grandfather will be upset if she came back empty handed. That wasn't part of their deal. Rhaenyra rode Anogar across the Westerlands, passing Harrenhal and she hoped no one spotted her. She had no idea where she wanted to go. She didn't want to go back to Casterly Rock because she knew Tywin would make her stay there and she didn't want to be a prisoner again. She also didn't want to stay at the Stark Camp since she broke Robb's nose and she couldn't return to the Lannister Camp either. She was lost but then she remembers reading about her uncle Rhaegar Targaryen and his last moments alive. He died at the Trident by Robert Baratheon but before the battle he was in Dorne at The Tower of Joy.

She passed the Prince's Pass in Dorne and she knew she was close. She loved how isolated it was near the mountains of Dorne. She noticed the Tower a mile away and she started to make Anogar sweep lower so he could have a gentle landing. She never truly understood the whole rebellion. She knew from history, that Rhaegar fell in love with another woman and had kept her in the Tower for her own protection, which led to Robert's rebellion. _You can't help who you fall in love with _Rhaenyra thought.

Rhaenyra pulled the reigns and Anogar immediately stopped. She jumped off of Anogar and looked towards Elaena. Elaena moved closer to her sibling seeking some type of comfort in which Anogar obliged. "Silly children." She mumbled to herself and headed inside of the Tower.

She casually walked up the stairway and she felt amazed. She loved her family's history and she felt like she was there with them. She pushed open the door and noticed a bed in the far corner with small windows all around. It looked like everything was so untouched. She walked around in the room sliding her hands across the stones trying to imagine what Rhaegar and his lover Lyanna were doing or saying to one another.

She was so wrapped up in her imagination she didn't hear anyone walking up the steps.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Come back to bed lover." A beautiful woman said as she wrapped the sheets around her body.

"I will once I clear my thoughts, Ellaria." Prince Oberyn said as he was tying his breeches. He slipped on a white tunic. He walked over to the bed and gave his paramour a kiss. "I'll be back soon, my love." He seductively said and bit her lip.

She moaned. "Hurry back." She said. Oberyn chuckled and left his room. He walked outside towards the stables and decided to take his white horse he adopted for a ride. He saddled her up and sat on her. He kicked his feet in the back ribs and she started to take off. He loved this horse and she was fast as well.

He rode towards the outskirts of Dorne towards the mountains. He always watched the sunrise from the tower. Many people believed the place was haunted by Lyanna Stark, but he was never a superstitious man. As he approached the tower he noticed two large animals lying down. He pulled the horse to a quiet pace trying not to disturb them and climbed off her.

He knew he couldn't go in the front entrance, so he went into the side of the tower. He slowly walked up the stairs and into the room. He noticed a petite woman with white hair staring at the wall.

"Who are you?" he commanded.

Rhaenyra turned around and immediately got defensive. She whipped out her blade and ran over to Oberyn and slammed him into the wall. "Who are you?" she questioned as the dagger was pressed against his neck.

Oberyn quickly maneuvered so Rhaenyra was now pressed against the wall with most of his body weight on her. "I asked you first." He stated.

Rhaenyra struggled against his hold but did one thing she first learned. She kneed him in the groin and he groaned in pain as he fell down. He rolled over onto his elbows while one hand was on his injured groin when Rhaenyra kicked his side and he fell down. "My name is Rhaenyra Lannister, heir of Casterly Rock." She yelled.

Oberyn kneeled and coughed. "I'm Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorne." He wheezed out. Rhaenyra stood her ground and glared at him with her dagger pressed tightly in her hand.

"Don't you know better than to frighten a woman?" she asked as Oberyn slowly stood up facing her.

Oberyn smirked. "Most beautiful women would not fight me if I was in the room with them." he stated.

"Well obviously they never have been frightened before." Rhaenyra said and continued holding her blade in her hand.

"Well are you going to kill me then?" he asked. Rhaenyra shrugged. "I don't know yet, I'm still debating." She stated.

Oberyn chuckled. "You're brave but I have to warn you. If you don't succeed to kill me tonight, I'll wish you had." He said and moved closer to her. She held her dagger higher. "Don't move." She said.

Oberyn ignored her and continued to walk closer. Rhaenyra swiped the dagger near him and he slid back away from it. "Do you know my reputation in Westeros?" he asked as he walked around her. Rhaenyra followed his every move.

"No." she said and swung the dagger again nicking his forearm. Oberyn looked down at his wound and back at her. "Impressive, I'll let you have that one." He said and continued to move in a circle. "They call me the Red Viper of Dorne. Do you know why?" he questioned.

"I don't care." She said.

Oberyn swiftly moved and grabbed Rhaenyra's hand that was holding the dagger and jammed his thumb into one of her pressure points. She hissed in pain and dropped her dagger. Oberyn used this as an opportunity and grabbed both her arms and pinned them in front of her as he held her towards his chest. "I move to quickly and deadly." He whispered in her ear.

She struggled against his chest. "Well I also have a reputation in Westeros." She stated. Oberyn leaned down. "And what is that?" he asked and pressed her closer to him.

She smirked and lifted her head up and slammed her foot into his. He loosened up his grip and she head butted him. "I've killed most my sparring partners. It helps me learn." She said as she turned around to face him. Oberyn licked his lip and noticed she busted it.

"Impressive skills. But I also know something else about you." He said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

Oberyn smirked. "You aren't a just a Lannister are you?" he asked.

Rhaenyra softly laughed. "What gave it away? My hair?" she asked.

Oberyn nodded. "How is that though? There's something I know about you that you don't want anyone else to know." He stated.

"Oh really? What then?" she asked.

"That you have more Targaryen blood in you. The fact that you communicated with your Uncle and Aunt in the East." He said walked over to her. He pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear. She looked up and smacked his hand away. Oberyn chuckled. "Bet you thought no one would know." He said.

"Be quiet. If I find out you told anyone about that" she said as Oberyn interrupted her. "Or what? Kill me? I'm so used to threats that when I have the chance I'll eliminate them." he stated.

Rhaenyra bit her tongue and glared at Oberyn. "I'm impressed. I made a Lannister speechless." he joked and laughed. "Which reminds me why you are in Dorne alone?" he asked.

"I wanted to get away from the War right now and hence I wanted to know where my Uncle might have spent his last moments alive." She stated.

"Oh yes, the War of the Five Kings." Oberyn said. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes so I wanted a small break." She said.

"I never have known any man or woman taking a break from war. My guess is you pissed someone off and now you're hiding." He said.

"No! I'm done discussing this with you." She said and left down the stairs. When she reached the end of the stairs her dragons woke from their slumber hearing their mistress.

"I did not mean to offend you." Oberyn said as he was on her heels. He noticed the brightening of the sky and he knew the sun was getting ready to rise.

Rhaenyra looked up at the mountains and seen the sun peaking through slowly rising. She turned to face her dragons when Oberyn grabbed her arm. "Where are you headed now?" he asked.

"I don't know." She honestly said. "Don't go just yet. I'll show you Sunspear until you are ready to head back to war. Everyone deserves a break from death." He stated.

She looked past him and noticed a white horse. She could tell it looked familiar to her. Oberyn noticed her curiosity. "Some owner left her near the docks and I adopted her." He said. Rhaenyra ran towards the horse. "Visenya." She said as the horse nuzzled her mistress. "I missed you girl." She said and kissed her.

Oberyn was putting all of the pieces together and finally realized this was the mysterious woman who bought the ship. "You came to Dorne before." He said.

Rhaenyra nodded. "I passed through. I want to thank you for taking care of her." She said.

"Yes, well we are lucky it was me who took her instead of someone else." He said. She nodded and gave Visenya one last kiss and headed towards her dragons. Oberyn followed her and saw her approaching dragons.

"How?" he stuttered knowing dragons haven't been around for over 300 years.

Rhaenyra sighed. "I won't be able to explain to you." She said.

"Come back to Sunspear with me, perhaps we can discuss it then." He said. Rhaenyra opened her mouth to reply when Oberyn spoke. "Come on girl, I'm the Prince of Dorne. You cannot refuse me." he said. She nodded and headed back to Visenya with Oberyn.

Rhaenyra wondered if this was a good idea. She could kill anyone but she couldn't kill this Prince.

LPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. I would love to know what you thought about it. Another update this Friday :)))))**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to fairydaisy777, HermioneandMarcus, (guest) Natalia, and OpMartell. Glad to know you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the delay but I have been feeling under the weather lately. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Rhaenyra sat in front of Oberyn as they rode towards Sunspear. Rhaenyra left her dragons safe within the mountains. When it will be time to go, she will return to them and head back to war. She missed the way Visenya moved on her command. Oberyn noticed her small smile and chuckled. He pulled her closer to him. Rhaenyra slightly moved away from his lap since she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Relax, my lady." He whispered. Rhaenyra slightly shivered at his tone. "Let me go. I was fine before." She stated as she turned her head towards her right to look at him.

"I did not want you to slip." He said. Oberyn looked at her plump lips and moved his head closer to her. Their lips barely touching and breaths intertwining. Rhaenyra quickly turned around and faced the front again and evened her breathing. She wouldn't let this man affect her in any way.

They rode in silence again as they approached the Dornish Capital. Oberyn led them towards a different entrance that resulted them to stay hidden. He pulled back on the reigns making Visenya halt at his command. He jumped down first. He looked up at Rhaenyra who was still on Visenya stroking her mare's hair.

"Are you coming down, my lady?" he asked. Rhaenyra stopped what she was doing and looked towards Oberyn. "I am capable of getting down, my prince." She stated and she jumped down from the horse. She stumbled a bit and Oberyn reached out and grabbed her steady.

Rhaenyra shrugged off his hand. "Where to now?" she asked.

"I will take you to my quarters and introduce you to my paramour." He stated as he guided his hand out pointing out the staircase they were going to use. She walked up the flight of stairs as Oberyn followed close behind. As they reached at the stop of the stairs, Oberyn slipped beside her as Rhaenyra moved closer to the wall. Oberyn took the small crevice as an advantage and moved closer to her. "Forgive me, but this lock is very tricky." He stated as he rubbed a little more towards her.

Rhaenyra tried to move back further but she didn't have much space. She was stuck between a wall and this Prince. She sighed. "Please hurry I would love to freshen up." she said.

Oberyn nodded. "Of course my lady." He said as he finally unlocked the door. He pushed open the door and entered the hall first. Rhaenyra followed still on alert. He led her down the hall and into a beautiful room.

"Finally, Oberyn. I have been waiting for to come back. I was worried." Ellaria said.

Oberyn sighed and walked over to her and kissed her. "Forgive me my love, I discovered something." He said as he pointed towards Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra felt out of place considering Oberyn was a taken man and she couldn't believe she almost let herself fall into his trap.

"Ellaria, this is Rhaenyra Lannister. Rhaenyra this is my paramour Ellaria Sand." He introduced.

"My Lady." Ellaria said as she bowed slightly. Rhaenyra nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." She said.

Ellaria looked at Oberyn hoping to look for an explanation when Rhaenyra interrupted her. "So where can I bathe?" she asked.

"Ellaria will show you to the bathing chambers and she will loan you a dress." He said as Ellaria nodded. "Follow me, my Lady." She said as Rhaenyra followed her.

"Thank you. I know you may be curious to know but I did nothing with him. Apparently I cannot refuse the Prince of Dorne." Rhaenyra mocked.

Ellaria chuckled. "Of course not. You would be a fool if you did. And I also know you didn't do anything with Oberyn. He is a very lovable man. If he had you he wouldn't leave you be." She stated as they entered the bathing chambers.

"I will return with a dress, my Lady." Ellaria stated.

"Thank you Ellaria. Please call me Rhaenyra though. My Lady is way to formal." She said. Ellaria nodded and left the room.

LPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

In the Small Council room, Queen Regent Cersei was seated waiting on a cousin to return from the Stark Camp. Tyrion was seated beside her as the lord commander was on the right of Tyrion and Lord Varys was seated on the left of Cersei.

"What time shall he arrive?" she questioned the members.

"He shall be here soon. The guards said he arrived at the gates a few minutes ago." The Lord Commander stated.

Cersei nodded as she sat waiting on some news. The doors opened and in walked Alton Lannister accompanied by a few guards escorting him.

"Cousin." Cersei greeted him as she sat down in her chair. Alton bowed. "My Queen." He said.

"What news have you brought?" Tyrion asked him. Alton pulled out a parchment with a Stark seal and handed it to the Queen.

Cersei scowled and broke the seal and began reading. "From this time til the end of time, we are not part of your realm but a free independent kingdom of the North." She read as she ripped the note in half. Alton folded his hands behind his back waiting for the message he was suppose to relate back to Robb Stark.

"He has more spirit than his father. I'll give him that." Cersei said as Tyrion looked over at his sister. "You mastered the art of tearing up papers." He said as he paused. "We can give him back his father's bones at least, to show gesture of good faith." Tyrion stated as he got interrupted by his sister.

"Be sure to give the Starks our reply." She said. Alton nodded. "I will, your Grace." He said.

Cersei looked at her cousin again. "Did you see my brother as a Stark guest?" she questioned him.

"I did. They have not broken his spirit your Grace." He replied.

"If you see him again, be sure to tell him he is not forgotten." Cersei said.

"Safe travels, cousin." Tyrion stated. Alton nodded. "Your Grace, I have to mention an incident that happened during the negotiations." He said.

Tyrion nodded telling him to continue. "Your niece came into the Stark tent and made her own negotiations after I left. I figured you would want to know." He said.

Cersei raised her eyebrow. "What niece are you talking about?" she questioned.

Alton looked down. "Rhaenyra Lannister, your Grace." He said.

"So she's a traitor now?" she asked.

Alton shook his head. "No! Lord Tywin Lannister sent her there. She said it herself. From what I could tell not many people knew of her." He stated.

Cersei got angry. "Everyone out!" she yelled.

Lord Commander, Lord Varys, Pycelle, and Petyr all left the room except Tyrion. "I thought that little bitch was dead! How dare she go to war and make terms without our knowledge?" she said angrily.

"Sweet Sister, I am just as shocked as you. I thought she wasn't coming home again. But now we know she is safe with father helping fight against the Starks." Tyrion reassured.

Cersei turned to face him. "No! How can Father trust someone like her? It's always been her ever since she came into this world. What makes her so different?" she said.

Tyrion sighed knowing how jealous Cersei can be. "I don't know. She is doing her duty and helping Father win the war. Have you not been catching up on the battles? They have been losing hopefully now that Rhaenyra is here she could help win some." He stated.

"Huh. I figured you would side with her. All the degenerates have to stick together. You ripping our mother apart to come into this world and her, the forgotten Lannister who was born without a face; a ghost." She stated.

Tyrion looked down. "She was my mother as well and Rhaenyra had no fault in anything. You know nothing of her but I already know where you lay sister, all that hatred with turn back against you." He said and left the room.

Cersei looked down at the shredded paper and slammed her fist on the table. She would not let this little bitch ruin what she has built for her family.

LPLLPLLPLPLLPLLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

**Thanks for reading! More drama to come. **

**Please read & review. :))))**


	15. ChapIter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all my new followers, Charlmalone, and fairydaisy777 for leaving me lovely reviews! Thanks for the support.**

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. WARNING LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Rhaenyra laid her head back against the tub as she felt the warm water all over her body. She grabbed the cloth and began to wash her arms. It has been a few days since she last bathed and she felt good. She closed her eyes and sank down into the tub and completely ignored everything around her. As Rhaenyra was still underwater, Ellaria Sand entered the room with a beautiful white gown.

"My Lady, I brought you a gown." Ellaria stated.

Rhaenyra heard a voice from a distance and opened her eyes while under the water. She noticed a woman with dark hair standing there. Rhaenyra jumped up quickly. "Sorry to frighten you, my lady." She said.

Rhaenyra shook her head. "No clearly it was my mistake. And I thought I told you not to call me my lady." She said.

"Of course. I brought you a gown, Oberyn picked it out though." She said as she held the dress out. Rhaenyra looked over at the dress and stood up in the tub. The ladies in the room and handed her a towel to wrap around her body. Ellaria looked away but snuck a few glances at Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra climbed out of the tub and stood in front of Ellaria. "Give Oberyn my thanks." She said. Ellaria nodded. "You can say it to him. He wishes to dine with you tonight. I'll leave you be then." She said and left the room.

Rhaenyra looked a little puzzled and admired the dress. It was a sheer linen dress with beautiful lace work on the bodice with a silver belt along the waistline. Rhaenyra was truly honored that they graced her with this dress. She dried off and put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and it fit her just right even if her breasts showed a bit. She left her hair down and left the room.

She headed down the hall towards Oberyn's chambers. She entered and noticed him looking out his window drinking. She made a few steps towards him as he turned around. "My lady. You look beautiful. That dress fits you well just how I imagined it to be. " He greeted her with a kiss on her knuckles.

"My Prince." She said and took her hand from his lips. He chuckled. "Did I offend you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not quite. It's just I don't find you attractive." She stated. Oberyn deeply laughed. "You are the first woman to tell me that. I don't know if I should be offended or I should accept this challenge." He said as he poured her a cup of wine.

He reached out to give her the cup in which she accepted and sipped on it. He placed one hand on her lower back and led her towards the table. He pulled out her chair in which she reluctantly sat down.

"I wanted to thank you for this dress. It is very beautiful." She said as she picked at some grapes.

"It was my pleasure." He said as he continued to observe her. He watched and learned her small movements to try and figure her out. She turned to look at him. "Why are you staring?" she questioned.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked.

She nodded. "Indeed. It's rude to just stare at someone." she stated. Oberyn smirked. "And it's rude to attack a Prince without being provoked." He replied.

Rhaenyra sighed. "I apologized but I'm not sorry for trying to defend myself. Imagine if it was someone else. I would have killed him without giving a second thought." She said as she stood up. "Now that you have ruined the evening, I will leave." She said as she began to walk towards the door.

Oberyn sighed but was impressed that she wasn't scared to speak her mind. He raced after her and shut the door as she opened it. He turned her around. "Why are you so damn stubborn?" he asked.

"I was born stubborn and nothing will ever change that." She said as she met his eyes. Oberyn looked into her green ones and seen it had darkened with lust. "You lie. I know you are attracted to me." he said as he brushed his nose against hers.

"No I'm not. You are so full of yourself that you think every woman would jump into bed with you. But I will not be one of them." she said.

Oberyn growled. "I love it when you get angry. How about you take one night off from being a proper lady?" he said.

"Ugh! I am not a whore. Don't you have a paramour you can bed?" she asked.

"Yes and I love her but the Gods place women on this world because I think he likes me. I will always indulge until the day I die." He stated as he gently ghosted his fingers across the front of her dress moving lower towards her womanhood.

Rhaenyra sighed in pleasure and smirked. "One night. That's it." she said. He nodded. He moved closer to her lips. Rhaenyra pulled back and licked her lips. She reached up and grabbed a fist full of Oberyn's hair and crashed her lips onto his. Oberyn kissed her with as much passion and pulled her closer. Rhaenyra was tired of men taking control. She pushed Oberyn away as he looked confused. As he moved closer to her she grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door. Oberyn chuckled at her aggressiveness as Rhaenyra took his shirt off. She kissed his chest and started to make her way down his happy trail. Oberyn groaned in pleasure and let his head fall back against the door.

"Rhaenyra." he whimpered when she began stroking his manhood. Rhaenyra chuckled and began to lick from base to tip. Oberyn's hand reached out and grabbed some of her hair making her take him deeper. Rhaenyra pulled back and grabbed his hands. "No touching." She huskily said. Oberyn looked down and met her eyes as she took him back in her mouth. She sucked on him making sure to focus more on the tip as she pleasured him. Rhaenyra caressed his inner thighs making him quiver in pleasure and push his hips in a steady rhythm in Rhaenyra's mouth. Rhaenyra took him deep into her mouth and released him. She came back and looked at him.

Oberyn's eyes were hooded with pleasure as he grabbed her and kissed her lips. "That was amazing." He said as he pulled away from the kiss. Rhaenyra blushed and kissed his lips again. Oberyn found the laces on the back of the dress and quickly untied them. Rhaenyra moaned as her dress fell beneath her feet and the cool night air blew in her direction. Oberyn caressed and grabbed her breasts and pinched her hardened nipples. "Oberyn." She moaned. He leaned into her neck and began to nibble on a sensitive spot in the middle of her neck. She threw her head back and grabbed the back of his neck. Oberyn chuckled against her skin and lifted her up. Rhaenyra wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms were around his neck. He carried her to the dining table and placed her on the edge. He opened her legs and nestled between them. Rhaenyra scooted closer and lifted her legs higher on his waist for the right position for him to fall in.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered.

Rhaenyra reached down in between them and grabbed his erection. She placed him in her entrance. "You." She replied and pushed him into her. They both moaned as he filled her up. He slowly pulled out and entered her again. After a few seconds of slow steady rhythm Rhaenyra wanted more. She looked at Oberyn. "Harder." She groaned. Oberyn leaned down and captured her lips. "Your wish is my command." He said and increased his pace. Rhaenyra leaned back and moved her hips increasing the friction. She clawed at his back and he hissed. He grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her from the table. He walked over to the nearest wall and slammed her up against it. Rhaenyra raked her nails down his back again drawing blood. Oberyn slammed into her harder making her back make contact with the stones. Rhaenyra cried out as he was hitting that sweet spot for her. She knew she didn't want to come like this. She reached up and smacked him across the face. Oberyn was shocked by her outburst but grabbed her and threw her face down into the table. He got behind her and entered her again. He grabbed her hair and pulled making her arch her back even more as he deeply thrust into her. Rhaenyra cried out as Oberyn kissed the side of her neck and bit down as he pinched her nipples. She met his thrusts forcefully and felt the coil begin to form again. Oberyn could sense her tightening up on him and he was ready to cum as well. Rhaenyra leaned up and reached behind her to push him away. She pushed him and he grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him. Rhaenyra pushed him on top of the table and straddled him. She reached down and placed his member back inside of her. She moaned and tossed her head back. She moved swirling her hips taking him deeper. "Oh Yes!" she moaned. Oberyn grabbed her hips and his hands wandered all on her body. He placed one hand around her neck squeezing it softly making her scream in pleasure as his other hand rubbed her bundle of nerves. Rhaenyra moved and bounced harder on top of him clawing at his chest as she came. She leaned down and bit down on his shoulder making him release inside of her.

"Oberyn!" she moaned as she collapsed on top of him. He pulled her closer and gently rubbed her back. He could still feel her shaking from her release. He pushed her back and caressed her cheek and kissed her lips.

LPLPLLPLLPLLPLPPLPLLPLLPLPLPLPLP

Across the sea, Daenerys just reached the gate of Quarth after being in the Red Waste for a couple of weeks. She was dressed in the same Dothraki clothes. Her hair was all dried out from the heat of the sun and her lips were chapped from lack of water. Guards were formed in front of the Thirteen. One of the Thirteen approached Daenerys.

"My name is Daenerys..." She started as she was but off.

"Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen." He said.

"You know me, my lord?" she questioned.

"Of your reputation Khalessi, and I'm no lord, only a humble merchant." He stated. Daenerys continued to look at him. "They call you the Mother of Dragons." He continued.

"And what do I call you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid my name is too long for foreigners to pronounce. I'm merely a trader of spices. But we are the Thirteen charged with the governance and protection of Quarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be." He replied.

Ser Jorah stood next to his Khalessi as she spoke. "The beauty of Quarth is legendary." She spoke as the man interrupted her pronunciation. "Quarth." He corrected her. The beauty of Quarth is legendary." She spoke as the man interrupted her pronunciation. "Quarth." He corrected her.

Daenerys bit her lip. "Quarth." She said as she corrected the pronunciation. The man looked around her Horde. "May we see the dragons?" he asked.

Daenerys looked back and noticed the cages that enclosed her dragons and faced the man again. "My, friend. We have traveled very far and we have no food, no water, once I see my people fed I will be honored to..." she said as the man jumped in.

"Forgive me; Mother of Dragons but no man alive has seen a living dragon alive. My skeptical friends refuse to believe your children even exist. All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves." He replied.

Daenerys could feel the anger prickling beneath her skin. "I am not a liar." She stated.

"Oh I don't think you are but since I have not met you before, my opinion on the matter is of limited value." He said.

Daenerys took a deep breath in and moved forward a bit and straightened her back. "Where I come from, guests are treated with respect, not insulted in front of the gates." She said.

"But we wish for you to return from where you come from. We wish you well." He said and turned away from her and began walking back to the other members. Daenerys had enough of everyone turning her down.

She stalked closer away from Ser Jorah. "What are you doing?" she questioned. "You promised to receive me." she stated.

The man turned around. "We have received you. Here we are and here you are." He replied.

"If you do not let us in, all of us will die." She stated.

"In which we will deeply regret, but Quarth did not be the greatest city it ever was or will be by letting Dothraki savages through its gates." He said as he smirked and turned away again.

Ser Jorah had a gut feeling that she was about to do something reckless and there wasn't enough men to take down all the guards since everyone was weak. "Khalessi please, be careful." He said.

Daenerys stalked towards the gates but the guards held their weapon out. "Thirteen!" she yelled out. "When my dragons are grown, we will take back what was stolen from me and destroy all those who wronged me. WE will have armies and burn cities to the ground. Turn us away and we will burn you first." She said sternly.

The man walked towards her again and pointed the finger at her. "Ah you are a true Targaryen. Only a moment ago, you said if we don't let you in specifically you will all die. And so..." he said as a tall man came forward. "Retreating of fear from a little girl in unbecoming from the greatest city that was and ever will be." He said.

"The discussion is over Xaro Xhoan Daxos." He said. Xaro stepped forward. "I am part of the Thirteen and I am still speaking." He stated.

"The girl threatens to burn down our city to the ground, and you would invite her in for a cup of wine?" he questioned.

"She is the mother of Dragons. We would let her people die and not expect her to threaten us. I invoke Sumai." He said as he sliced his palm. "I will vouch for her, her people and her dragons in accordance by the law." He said.

"It is on your head." The Spice King said as opened the gates to enter. Xaro Xhoan Daxos led Daenerys and her people into the gates. She couldn't believe that she was going to make it through and be safe for now. Her thoughts were on keeping her dragons safe and making sure her people and herself made it out of Quarth alive.

LPLPLLPLLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

**Hope you enjoyed this one! More to come.**

**Please leave your thoughts :))))))))))))**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Small time jump in this chapter. Forgive my grammar mistakes. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Tywin Lannister and his men resided in the ruins of Harrenhal for now just until the Starks made their next move.

"Is that mutton?" Tywin asks as Arya placed the food on the table. She nodded. "Yes My Lord." She said.

Tywin sighed. "I hate mutton." He stated. Arya looked at the plate and quickly picked it up. "I'll take it back into the kitchen, my lord. I'll get something else for you." She said.

Tywin started to walk over to her. "Have you eaten?" he asks.

Arya nodded. "No, not yet. I'll eat in the kitchens later." She said.

"No you aren't. Sit and eat." He said. Arya opened her mouth to say something. "Eat." He commanded.

Arya sat down and took her fork and dug right in. "So good, my lord." She said with a mouth full of food. Tywin chuckled. "I suppose you have been underfed all your life." He states and observes her. Arya just nodded her head and continued to eat.

Tywin walked over to the window. "This will be my last war, win or lose." He says.

Arya swallows her food. "Have you lost before?" she asks.

Tywin looked at her. "You think I'd be in my position if I'd lost a war?" he questioned. Arya just shook her head no. "And this one I will be remembered for." He starts as he faces out the window again. "'The War of Five Kings' they're calling it. My legacy will be determined in the coming months. You know what legacy means?" he asks.

Arya shook her head again. "It's what you pass down to your children and your children's children. It's what remains of you when you're gone. Harren the Black thought this castle would be his legacy. Greatest fortress ever built. Tallest towers, the strongest walls, the Great Hall had thirty-five hearths. Thirty-five? Can you imagine? Look at it now. A blasted ruin. Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Dragons." Arya stated. Tywin nodded. "Yes dragons happened. Harrenhal was built to withstand an attack from the land. A million men could've marched on these walls and a million men would've repelled. But an attack from the air, with dragonfire. Harren and all of his sons roasted alive within these walls. Aegon Targaryen changed the rules. That's why every child alive still knows his name, three hundred years after his death." He said.

"Aegon and his sisters." Arya stated. Tywin raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Hm." He said.

"It wasn't just Aegon riding his dragon. It was Rhaenys and Visenya too." Arya said remembering her favorite heroine.

"Correct. A student of history eh?" Tywin said.

"Rhaenys rode Meraxes and Visenya rode Vhaghar." Arya stated.

Tywin nodded. "I'm sure I remember that when I was a boy." He said.

"Visenya Targaryen was a great warrior. She had a Valyrian steel sword called 'the dark sister'." Arya said with a smile on her face.

"She's a heroine of yours I take it. Aren't most girls more interested in the pretty maidens from the songs? Jonquil, with the flowers in her hair?" he asks.

"Most girls are idiots." Arya replied. Tywin smirked. "You remind me of my granddaughter Rhaenyra. I'm sure the two of you would get along. So where did you learn all this stuff about Visenya and her Valyrian sword?" he asks.

Arya went to open her mouth to reply when the door burst open revealing a woman suited in front armor only. Tywin stood in his seat as Arya observed this newcomer. She was obviously a woman but what struck out the most was her hair color. She looked just like a Targaryen and that made Arya more curious.

"What a coincidence. I was speaking about you." He said.

"Well I can only imagine what you told this poor boy." She smirked and at across of Arya and next to Tywin.

"That's a girl Rhaenyra." Tywin stated. Rhaenyra looked over Arya and nodded. "What's a girl dressed like a boy for?" she asked.

"Safe to travel." Arya replied.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Arry." She replied. Rhaenyra nodded and turned towards her grandfather. "So what were you talking about?" she asked.

"We were discussing the history of Harrenhal and how it fell with Aegon and his dragons." He said.

"And his two sisters Visenya and Rhaenys." Arya piped in. Rhaenyra chuckled. "She is right. Extraordinary people." She said.

"So I imagine you are one of the girls who love adventure and love to explore. Do you really believe that dragons exist?" Rhaenyra asked Arya.

"I believe so. I heard that down in the dungeons of King's landing there were lots of dragon skulls. They could have existed one point." She stated.

Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes I heard that as well. Do you still believe dragons exist?" she asked the young girl.

"I don't know, my lady. No one has seen one." She stated. Tywin decided to intervene since he didn't want many people to know about her dragons.

"Obviously I see you are empty handed. I take it the negotiations didn't go well?" he questioned.

Rhaenyra bit her lip and faced her grandfather. "I made a deal with Robb Stark and if he is smart enough he will take it. But I doubt it since he is too arrogant." She stated.

"What deal did you make?" Tywin pressed.

"A simple threat grandfather, but I have a new plan for the King of the North." She said.

Tywin leaned forward. "Go on then." He stated.

"Well perhaps we get the Boltons on our side. Roose Bolton from what I heard is a man of greed and would do anything to gain power." She stated and rose from her chair. "We can promise him something he always wanted." She said sternly.

Tywin chuckled and rose out of his seat as well. "I already took charge of that plan Rhaenyra. You made useless negotiations and I had to do everything all on my own like I normally do. None of my family can do anything right. These plans should have been carried out by now but instead I waited on you." He said in disgust.

"Then why ask me in the first place?"Rhaenyra asked angrily.

"I wanted to see how good your skills were but I was wrong." He said and left the room.

Rhaenyra sighed and sat back down. Arya was still seated at the table listening in to everything. Arya couldn't believe that they were going to try to use someone that her brother trusted just to take him down.

Rhaenyra looked at Arya who was clenched a knife in her hand. "Are you going to kill me Arya?" she asked.

Arya looked shocked. "My name is Arry." She stated and stood up. Rhaenyra reached across and held Arya's arm in place. "Relax; I knew who you were when I entered the room and especially now after looking into your eyes. You have the same eyes as your brother Robb." She said.

"How can I trust you when you talked about having my brother killed?" she said angrily.

"I don't want your brother killed but I would like him to start listening. Plus it's the cost of war. Your family shouldn't have taken my family prisoner. Beginning with my uncle Tyrion." Rhaenyra stated.

"Is that what you think happened? Is that what they told you? That my family started everything?" she asked.

"It's the truth, my grandfather told me himself." She stated.

Arya shook her head. "Your family took my father as a hostage and then killed him." She said. Rhaenyra shook her head. "If I know you aren't lying then I'll believe you but I won't have this talk in this room or at this castle. There are too many ears." Rhaenyra stated.

"Where would we go?" Arya asked. Rhaenyra smirked and took her hand off of Arya's arm. "Do you trust me enough to leave here? I swear no harm will come to you. I'm not like everyone makes me out to be." Rhaenyra stated.

Arya bit her lip. "Yes but if you try anything I'll kill you." She stated. Rhaenyra smirked. "Oh I figured. I know you wouldn't go down without a fight." She said.

Rhaenyra led Arya down a small corridor and made sure no guards were around. They sneaked out of the castle and into the courtyard where majority of the men were. She kept Arya close to her as they walked out of the courtyard.

"Aye, where are you going with the cupbearer?" one man asked.

"I'm taking a walk with her. Is that a crime?" Rhaenyra asked.

He nodded. "That's Lord Tywin's cup girl. He wouldn't be too happy about her leaving here." He said.

"Well you tell my Lord Tywin, that Rhaenyra Lannister said the girl and I needed to talk and explore. And if he doesn't approve he can tell me himself." Rhaenyra snarled and walked out of the gates with Arya.

"Where are the horses?" Arya asked as she looked around. Rhaenyra smirked. "I have a horse but she's away right now. But I have a surprise for you." She smiled.

Rhaenyra brought out her Valyrian sword that was hanging on her side as she began to swing it side to side. "What are you doing?" Arya asked.

"Just wait." Rhaenyra said. In a few seconds Elaena and Anogar swooped down and landed near Rhaenyra. Arya couldn't believe her eyes. There were two dragons in front of her and with a Lannister.

"But you're a Lannister. How did you get dragons?" Arya asked.

Rhaenyra chuckled and pet Anogar's head. "Only half. My mother was a Targaryen. Now come closer so Elaena can recognize you." She said. Arya cautiously walked next to Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra grabbed her hand and held it out to Elaena and Anogar. "Ilvi issa. Jeme lanta behave and no harm shall come to her. Do you understand?" she questioned her dragons.

Elaena leaned her head and breathed in Arya's scent and allowed Arya to pet her. "They're beautiful." Arya said.

"They are. Now let's go." Rhaenyra said as she jumped on Anogar and Arya scooted on Elaena. "C'mon." Rhaenyra yelled as they flew into the sky. Arya held on tight as the dragons knew exactly where to go. She couldn't believe she was really riding a dragon. She grinned thinking of how many adventures she could go on if she truly owned a dragon.

Elaena dipped after Anogar towards the privacy of the mountains. They landed smoothly as Rhaenyra got off first and went to help Arya down. "That was incredible." Arya stated.

"I know. The freedom of flying and feeling invincible." Rhaenyra stated and sat down near Anogar's wing. Arya sat down on the grass by Rhaenyra. "My family didn't cause this." She said softly. "When my father got anointed being Hand of the King everything was going okay at first but then I overheard men talking about killing my father, so I told him but he didn't believe me. It was the Kingslayer who injured my father. They kept us in King's Landing before Joffrey killed my father. My father's friend got me away from there and I had to pretend I was a boy just to be alive." Arya rambled.

Rhaenyra sighed. "My family told me that your mother took my uncle for injuring your brother Bran and that's why my father injured yours." Rhaenyra said as Arya looked at her. "Your father is the Kingslayer?" she asked. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes. Your family made all of these rumors about him and his sister being intimate together and they took him prisoner. When I met your brother Robb I made a deal asking him to take me instead and to give back my father. I'm more valuable to my grandfather than his own son." She finished.

"Who are you fighting for?" Arya asked.

"Myself." Rhaenyra replied. "In case you haven't noticed. I have Targaryen features that make me stand out more. There are many people who want to see me dead. I have to fight to keep myself alive. I never bowed down to any King nor do I want to be on the throne. Loyalty is what I fight for. I am loyal to my family just like I know you are loyal to yours." Rhaenyra said.

"Then how can you be loyal to a family who has lied to you just to get you to fight?" Arya asked.

"It's all I know. I grew up in Casterly Rock with no one around. I had my grandfather around but no one visited me. The only person who never listened to my grandfather was my uncle Tyrion. He always came by and gave me books on the History of Westeros. My father was in the Kingsguard so I never saw him that much or heard from him. But I never gave up hope. I always dreamt that he would come and be a true father but that day never came. My mother was killed during the Rebellion by one of Robert's men. They almost killed me as well but Tywin Lannister wouldn't allow that." Rhaenyra stated.

"I'm sorry that happened. Everyone was looking for you a while back. Where did you go?" Arya questioned trying to learn more.

"I went to Valyria and I met some people who helped me learn about myself. I also hatched these dragons. They're still babies so they would only get bigger. Now enough about me; do you know how to fight?" she asked.

"Yes, my father got me a dance teacher in Kings Landing, his name was Syrio Forel. He was a great teacher." Arya said.

"I heard he was the best. I always wanted him to come to Casterly Rock to teach me." she said.

Arya smiled. "You're not how I imagined you to be." She stated.

"Oh and how did you imagine me?" Rhaenyra asked.

"Like the Mad King. They all called you crazy and said you killed for the fun of it." she said.

Rhaenyra laughed. "I love how many people perceive me. I think it's funny." She said. Arya smiled and laughed with her. They stayed in the mountains and talked until the sun went down. "We should head back." Rhaenyra stated.

"Can't you take me with you when you leave?" Arya asked. Rhaenyra sighed. "And where would I take you?" she questioned.

"My family. You met my brother you know they want me back. You can take me there." Arya said.

Rhaenyra nodded. "I don't know. I've grown to like you Arya and I would hate it if I took you back to your brother and their camp was ambushed. The Lannister men would not spare your life." She stated. Arya just looked at her. Rhaenyra caved in. "Okay but I have to go back to Harrenhal first." She said.

Arya nodded as Rhaenyra stood up and helped Arya up. "Let's go." Rhaenyra nodded and helped Arya on Elaena as she jumped on Anogar. They flew back to Harrenhal. Rhaenyra and Arya jumped off the dragons and headed back inside the gates. She held Arya's hand and walked back into the castle. "Wait in the kitchens and I will come get you. Just be ready to leave." Rhaenyra whispered to Arya.

Arya nodded. "Okay." She said and ran to the kitchens. Rhaenyra walked up the stairs into Tywin's chambers. "Did you have a nice chat?" Tywin questioned her. Rhaenyra nodded. "I did. She reminds me of myself. I think I made a new friend." Rhaenyra smirked.

"You have received a Raven from the King of the North. What deal did you make Rhaenyra?" he asked sternly.

Rhaenyra glared at her grandfather. "A deal that can get my father back." She stated.

"Fine! Once you get your father back, you need to go to King's Landing. Stannis is coming with a fleet to take King's Landing. We need to defend the Capital against him. You will help." He said.

"Why should I help?" she asked. Tywin knew that she wouldn't fight for a King. "Your uncle Tyrion is the Hand of the King and he is planning to defend the Capitol himself. He needs help. The Capital does not have that many men. With the help of your dragons we can fight off Stannis." Tywin stated.

"Why are my dragons getting involved?" Rhaenyra asked.

"They are creatures not pets, Rhaenyra. Your ancestors used them for war and they won. We will do the same." Tywin stated.

Rhaenyra sighed. "You know I'm going to leave. I can't stand to look at you right now. I will go to King's Landing and defend my uncle. I will decide if I will use my dragons not you." She said and stormed out. Rhaenyra ran towards the kitchens and noticed Arya waiting patiently. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. Arya nodded and followed Rhaenyra.

They waited until the coast was clear and they headed towards the dragons. Arya hopped on Elaena while Rhaenyra hopped on Anogar. They flew towards the Stark Camp in the Riverlands. They swept down and landed in the woods again. Arya looked confused. "Why have we stopped?" she asked. Rhaenyra looked towards her. "They don't know about my dragons. I always keep them in the woods." She replied. Arya nodded and jumped off.

Arya walked next to Rhaenyra as they made their way towards the camp. A few guards stopped her. "What business do you have here?" he asked her as he held out his blade.

"The King of the North requested to see me." Rhaenyra stated. The guards looked at one another. "Who are you?" the other man asked.

"Rhaenyra Lannister. Now take me to him." she stated. The guards laughed and grabbed her arm and led her towards Robb's tent. "Your Grace, Rhaenyra Lannister is here to see you." He said. Rhaenyra looked around and noticed Catelyn Stark and Roose Bolton were in the tent with Robb. Robb looked up from the table and noticed she didn't come alone.

"My Lady." Robb started. "Where is my father?" she asked.

Robb looked towards his mother and back to Rhaenyra. "There has been a slight problem with this deal. It seems my mother had an agenda of her own and let the Kingslayer free to go back to King's Landing." Robb sternly said.

"So what was the purpose of me even coming here then? If you think the deal is still on the table; you're dead wrong. But I do have something that belongs to you." She stated.

"What?" Robb asked.

Rhaenyra moved slightly to the right and let Arya see her family. "I've brought back Arya for you." She said. Catelyn immediately stood up and walked closer to Arya. She took both her hands and brushed some of Arya's short hair away from her face. "Arya." Catelyn whispered and pulled her daughter into a hug. Arya wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed her tight.

"Where did you find her?" Robb questioned. Rhaenyra looked over to him. "She was at Harrenhal with the Lannister Army. I got her out safely." Rhaenyra replied.

Catelyn looked over Arya's head towards Rhaenyra. "Thank you." Rhaenyra nodded. "You're welcome. You may think I'm like my family but I'm nothing like them." she stated and looked away. "I have to go to King's Landing, so I best be on my way." She said.

"Wait, after everything I promised you still walk away even though I never kept my word. Why?" Robb asked.

Rhaenyra shrugged. "Like I said, I don't want to be like my family. One good thing came from this. You have one of your sister's back. Now just protect her from this war or I'll have to come back and kick your ass again." Rhaenyra stated.

"We will keep her safe." Robb promised. Rhaenyra nodded and looked at Roose Bolton. He nodded towards her and looked away. Arya left her mother's embrace. "You're leaving already?" she asked.

"I have to. I have another battle to deal with." Rhaenyra said. Arya hugged her. "There's something Syrio Forel always told me." she started. Rhaenyra nodded for her to continue. "What do we say to death?" she asked.

Rhaenyra shrugged. "Not today." Arya finished.

Rhaenyra chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. Don't worry Arya we will meet up again. I promise." She said as she hugged Arya and left the tent. She walked into the woods and jumped on Anogar and took off to King's Landing.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review :)**

**Translations**

**Ilvi issa: Our Friend**

**Jeme lanta: You Two**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for fairydaisy777, and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing. Forgive my grammar mistakes. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

King's Landing has been very busy the last few days. Every man were working and preparing for battle. They made sure they had enough boulders, armor and weapons for every man that signed up for battle. The Queen's guards and the castle guards were in Flea bottom grabbing all able men to train them for battle. Many cries were heard in the streets as young women begged for their sons and husbands to be returned to them.

Back at the castle, Tyrion Lannister was in the small council room with Bronn and Varys discussing their plans to win this battle. Tyrion looked over some blueprints of the castle to figure out what direction Stannis would come in as Bronn casually looked at Tyrion.

"My friend, I don't understand why I am here. I know nothing of fighting so I'm of no use." Varys stated.

"Well I know you were at a different sack at King's Landing many years ago. I figured you would share some wisdom of how my father was able to get through the gates." Tyrion replied.

"I'd rather not go back to that day. There were many innocent lives lost that day. Hopefully this time around we can change the outcome." Varys said and left the room. Varys continued walking down the corridor towards the throne room as he heard the new king raise his voice.

"How dare you command me? I am your King! You will kneel before me and you will swear loyalty to Me." he commanded.

"You expect me to kneel?" she asked as she laughed. "This is a joke. In case you haven't heard, I bow to no one except myself." She stated.

Varys entered the throne room and saw Joffrey stood in a defensive stance in front of his throne as his guards surrounded a woman. Varys walked closer to where the guards were

"Your Grace, What is going on?" he questioned. Joffrey pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the girl. "She demands to see the Imp without telling us who she is or swears her loyalty to me." he stated. Varys walks around to face this mysterious girl and realizes it's Rhaenyra Lannister. He knew the outcome would only lead to bloodshed if Joffrey continued this foolishness.

"Your Grace, if I may." Varys started as Joffrey nodded for him to continue. "This is your cousin Rhaenyra Lannister. I imagine your grandfather sent her here for the fight against Stannis." He stated.

"My cousin?" Joffrey asked. "How come I never heard of her?" he asked.

"Because, if case you haven't heard, I'm the girl who randomly kills men and bathe in blood, the mad woman who Tywin Lannister locks away in a tower, your Grace. Everyone fears my name. Now can I see my beloved Uncle Tyrion?" she asked.

Varys jumped in before Joffrey moved down a step. "I will escort her to the Hand." He said. Joffrey bit his tongue. "I'll have guards escort you as well. If she claims to be as mad as she says then you need to protection." He said.

Varys bowed and grabbed Rhaenyra by her arm. "Are you mad? Questioning the King like that? Everyone knows how he gets when he throws a tantrum." Varys scolded.

Rhaenyra sighed. "I would have killed everyone in there. I can be whoever I want to be." She said.

"This is a different place than Casterly Rock. It's you against the whole city now. You forget about your looks child. People will take advantage of that and mislead the King of your arrival. They can say you came to take the throne and you and your aunt will rule the seven kingdoms. They will never believe your word. This is why Lord Tywin never wanted you in the Capital." Varys stated.

"I can handle myself." Rhaenyra said as Varys led her down the hall towards the small council room.

"Was that seal real?" he asked her. She nodded. "Of course it was. Everyone has their secrets Lord Varys. Perhaps one day I will sit down and tell you all about it." she said.

Lord Varys chuckled. "I will hope so. My little birds told me an interesting tale the other day." Varys smirked.

"Oh and what tale was that?" Rhaenyra questioned.

"That they witnessed the Red Viper of Dorne become awed with a mysterious silver hair woman. That he never left his chambers while her stay in Dorne, nor the pleasure of being with his paramour." He stated.

"Oh really? Please continue. I love juicy gossip." Rhaenyra said. Varys chuckled. "I can only imagine." He stated and opened the door. Tyrion was drinking and laughing with Bronn and Podrick. Rhaenyra slightly pushed Varys out of the way and looked at her uncle. Tyrion looked up and noticed his niece and Lord Varys standing there. "Sweet niece, it's been too long." He stated as he staggered towards her.

"Well I just delivered her my Lord Hand. I best be off." Varys said and left the Lannister family to their happy reunion.

Rhaenyra grinned and bent down to his level to give him a proper hug. "Uncle, I have missed you the most!" she said and squeezed him tight.

She stood up properly and he studied her. "You have grown into a fine young lady. Does Tywin Lannister know you are here?" he asked sternly.

She nodded. "He does. He sent me here to help with the upcoming battle. I was with him for months fighting the northerners." She stated and poured herself some wine. "Please sit." Tyrion stated as Bronn removed his feet from the table. Tyrion looks at Podrick and Bronn. "Leave us." He stated as they casually walked out of the room.

"You have been with my father all this time?" he questioned.

Rhaenyra shook her head. "No. I recently came back a few months ago. When I left Casterly Rock I explored and when I got homesick I came back." She simply said.

"Where did you go?" Tyrion questioned her.

"Where to begin." She started as Tyrion poured more wine and handed her another cup. "The beginning would be nice." He joked.

Rhaenyra laughed. "After reading about the Targaryen family, the book you sent, I knew I had to explore their origins. I read that Lord Aenar Targaryen was from Valyria and it made me very curious about this island; the native soil of Targaryens. I fled Casterly Rock and went across the Summer Sea and I arrived at Valyria. No man has ever survived because there are people with Targaryen features who set a series of trials for outsiders. Majority of the men die. The Blood of a Dragon are the only ones who survive. Not all Valyrian secrets were lost after Doom. I've learned a few things." Rhaenyra said as she smiled at Tyrion.

"Tell what have you learned then?" he asked.

"I've learned to be a better fighter. Onmi taught me how to be quick and precise about where my sword cuts. The biggest secret I have learned on the island was making Valyrian Steel. It is a very delicate procedure and it isn't even forged. I learned that I do not burn when there is fire. The clothing will burn off and my hair might singe but my skin remains untouched by flames. There are flowers that can easily kill a person within six hours. Some flowers and plants can cause paralysis and blindness." She said as she paused. "These people who live on the island are my other family. I was accepted for who I was, I didn't have to hide. I was free Uncle. But then I realized that I also had my real family back in Westeros and I couldn't be selfish with my happiness so I came back home." She finished.

Tyrion sat there trying to understand everything she just stated. He couldn't believe his niece had more Targaryen in her blood. "Valyrian steel?" he asked. He hummed. "That's definitely interesting." He said. Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes. But it's difficult for some people to make. I need to make sure what I just said doesn't leave this room." She said.

"You have my word Rhaenyra. I would never betray you. I am loyal to you just like you are loyal to me." he stated.

Rhaenyra smiled and blew him a kiss. "That's why you are my favorite." She said.

"So tell me about this war." Tyrion stated. Rhaenyra sighed. "Well we are losing that's a known fact around Westeros. The war has boosted the Stark's ego to think he is a conqueror. Obviously I cannot make negotiations since my father was not returned to me but released into the wilderness on his way to King's Landing." Rhaenyra stated.

"Jamie has been released?" Tyrion questioned. "Does father know of this?" he asked.

Rhaenyra shook her head. "I don't think so, I just left the Stark's camp and arrived today so I doubt Tywin know. But I do know that Robb's men want him and are looking for my father. But I happen to be on the Stark's good graces." Rhaenyra said.

"Oh please tell." Tyrion smirked.

"I happened to give back a lost wolf which they seemed pleased to see." Rhaenyra stated.

Tyrion raised his eyebrow. "I hate codes. Just tell me." he said.

"I found Arya Stark and have returned her to her family. I had to do it. I figured with her return I could get my father back but the deal was off once I found out Catelyn Stark released him." she said.

"I see. How did you manage to find Arya Stark?" he asked.

"She was with the Lannister Army dressed as a boy. It was quite clever but I took her home where she belonged." Rhaenyra stated and got up to stretch her legs. "Now Uncle what are the plans for Stannis. I need to be in the loop to help defeat him." she said.

"Did my father put you up to this? Sending you to help me because he thought I couldn't handle it?" he questioned her angrily.

She shook her head. "No uncle, he wanted me to come considering I could help you defeat Stannis. He knew you needed more men considering King's Landing is low on men against Stannis' fleet." She stated.

"I see but from what I hear is that you could let this whole Kingdom burn with your cousins. So why help?" he asked.

"I'm helping you. My favorite uncle whom I love deeply. You are right about the kingdom though. I don't give a shit. If it kills the King and Queen Regent and all their followers I'll dine and drink in glory." She said.

"Lower your voice before someone hears you." Tyrion said.

Rhaenyra laughed. "I don't care who hears me." she said and poured more wine. Tyrion snatched her glass. "No more drinking." He scolded. She pouted. "Fine. Now can you tell me of the plans." She said.

"We have men that are being trained and we have enough weapons for them. What they don't know it that I have discovered a new kind of weapon. Something that Aegon the Conqueror had created. It's called wildfire. It's a green substance that will burn the fleet entirely. With this we can win and kill Stannis." He stated.

Rhaenyra was curious of this wildfire. "Show me." she commanded. Tyrion placed the cups on the table and led her towards the Alchemist's room. He entered with Rhaenyra and saw the old man creating more jars. "My Lord, I'm making the last batch." He said.

"How hot does it burn?" Rhaenyra asked the alchemist.

"Who are you?" the alchemist asked.

"I'm Rhaenyra Targaryen Lannister. Now how hot does this burn?" she asked again.

"It's hot enough to melt the skin off the bones and difficult to control and put out." He stated.

"I would like to test it out." She stated. Tyrion looked towards her. "Someone would see. No one can know of this. You trusted me earlier and now I have to trust you." He said.

"I want to see how hot it is." She said and looked at him. "Now give me the jar." She said and grabbed the jar out of the alchemist's hand. "Let's go uncle." She sang and walked out.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere where we can test this." She said as she walked out of the gates and headed by the shore lines. Now this would be the perfect spot." She said as she started to take off her armor and all of her weapons and handed them to Tyrion. "Hold these." She said.

She looked into her satchel and found a small match. Tyrion looked at his niece. "What do you think you are doing?" he questioned.

Rhaenyra ignored him and dumped the jar on her feet. Tyrion moved closer but noticed the match that Rhaenyra was holding was slowly igniting. She looked at her uncle. "You may want to maintain a distance. Like you said the wildfire spreads quickly." She said and waited until Tyrion was a few feet away from her. He watched as she dropped the match as she ignited in green flames.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Here's the latest chapter :)) Thanks for being patient with me. Please read and review! More to come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews and followers! You guys bring a smile to my face. This is another filler chapter before the Great Battle of Black Water Bay. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Tyrion watched as his niece caught fire. He shielded his eyes a few seconds but when he opened them he saw the flames ignited on her feet and quickly made its way up her body. The pants she was wearing were tearing apart right in front of his eyes. And quickly made its way towards her arms and torso. He wanted to rush over to her not caring if he got burned in the process just to throw her into the bay to save her. He did not listen to her scream. She almost looked peaceful; welcoming the flames on her body.

Rhaenyra closed her eyes once she dropped the match. She knew she couldn't look at her uncle fearing the scared look in his eyes. She felt the heat of the flames rising and she knew it was too warm but she knew a way to make it burn hotter. She opened her eyes as she saw the painful fight in Tyrion's eyes. She smiled at him. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the flames. She felt them decreasing until the flames died out. She opened her eyes and looked down and noticed she was completely nude again and groaned and ran to the bay. She jumped in and covered herself with the water up to her neck.

"Well don't just stand there Uncle! I need clothes!" she yelled.

Tyrion froze on the spot. He could not believe what he just witnessed. This was only in the books to scare young children. He was now a firm believer on a supernatural sense. He watched as the flames died down on Rhaenyra's body and was amazed that her skin was completely untouched. Normal people would have been screaming and killed once the flames were on them. His niece was extraordinary.

He chuckled when he watched as his niece looked down her body and realized she was bare and ran into the bay. He broke out of his thoughts when she yelled for some clothes. Tyrion looked over at her and she screamed.

"Don't look at me!" she yelled.

"It's not like I can see anything. It's dark!" Tyrion yelled back.

"Well go back in the castle and bring me something!" she yelled as she dunked back underwater and swam further.

Tyrion sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back." He replied. He walked back to the castle and hurried up the stairs and headed to the barracks of where his brother Jamie used to rest when he wasn't with Cersei. He looked around and grabbed a white shirt and a pair of breeches and headed back down to the shore.

"Rhaenyra the clothes are on the shore!" he yelled.

Rhaenyra popped her head out of the water and noticed her uncle talking to her. She swam towards the shore line. "Turn around so I can get dressed." She said as she got closer. Tyrion turned around and waited for her to be ready.

She stepped out of the water and quickly put on the clothes her uncle provided her. "Okay you can turn around now." she said.

Tyrion turned around. "Well I'm glad to know you are in one piece." He said. She smiled at him. "I told you I will be okay. You didn't believe me." she replied.

"Everyone thought it was a myth. The Mad King thought he wasn't going to burn but no one knew. And to witness it first hand is completely mental. I still can't believe it." he said.

"C'mon let's go back inside before someone decides to kill me." Rhaenyra joked and laughed.

"How long are you staying here?" he asked as they walked back into the gates. She shrugged. "I don't know yet. I have to visit a friend tonight so I will be back later or early tomorrow." She replied.

LPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in the Throne room, Joffrey was in rage. He couldn't believe the nerve on that girl. _His cousin_ he thought. She came storming at the castle entrance demanding to see the imp and all he wanted was a simple kneel. He had to find out how this Targaryen girl was his cousin. Now all he saw was a new threat towards him and what's rightfully his. _The Iron Throne._ He stormed out of the throne room trying to find his beloved mother. Ser Meryn Trant followed his King. Joffrey halted and faced Ser Meryn. "Stay here. I don't need you." He angrily stated and continued walking towards his mother's chambers.

The guards didn't have time to announce his presence when he barged into Cersei's chambers. Cersei swiftly turned around noticing her hot tempered son. "My darling boy." She greeted. Joffrey scowled at her. "How could you not tell me we have a Targaryen as a cousin?" he questioned.

Cersei raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid. It doesn't suit you. Her name is Rhaenyra Lannister. She claims she's a Lannister but you can tell she's Targaryen. Now I'm going to ask you again, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Cersei sighed and grabbed her son's hand. "How did you find out? Where is she?" she asked.

Joffrey chuckled darkly. "She came storming into the castle demanding to see the imp! Answer ME!" he yelled.

Cersei jumped and let go of his hand. "You weren't supposed to find out. She's my brother's daughter. Uncle Jamie's. Your grandfather felt pity for her and let her live during the Rebellion. No one knew she existed until she started killing her sparring partners. She's a ruthless killer." She started and walked over to her balcony window. "See when your Uncle Jamie was sent to be in the Kingsguard it was out of our hands. We weren't able to stop it but somehow Jamie felt proud of it. That was when he met that whore Elaena Targaryen. The Mad King's youngest and only daughter at that time. She was around six and ten name days then while Jamie was eight and ten. She was so in love with my brother and he was too; or the story says. For a time they were lovers and years later they secretly said their vows to one another and by the Gods they were wed but to our family they were not. The Mad King tried to kill his own daughter when he found out what she did, before Rhaegar jumped in and threatened their father Anyways Elaena got pregnant and had to stay in King's Landing until the bastard was born." Cersei paused and scowled.

"After Rhaenyra was born, the Rebellion began and majority of the Targaryen were murdered. What no one knows is that Ser Jamie, a man of honor who killed the King entered his lover's room and she was crying and begging towards the man she once loved not to kill her or their child. Jamie took their daughter out of her hands and placed her in her bassinet and stabbed Elaena killing her. He left his crying daughter in the room to die." She turned around to face her son who was silently listening to the story. "When your Father discovered the babe he instantly went to kill her, when my father held a sword to his neck. My father told him that this girl was to be of no problem at all but merely a phantom around Westeros. Ever since then, no one knew of her." She finished.

Joffrey sat on his mother's bed listening to the tragic story. He didn't feel sorry for her at all. "How come no one tried to kill her?" he asked.

Cersei laughed. "You think my father would let that happen? No that is the heir of Casterly Rock." She sarcastically stated.

"I'm sure there are plenty of Lannisters waiting for that opportunity. What if she tries to conquer Westeros?" Joffrey questioned.

Cersei smirked. "Do what Kings do when they feel threatened. You kill her." She said.

LPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for the delay. More soon.**

**Read and Review :))))))))**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting on. It has been a few weeks and the dragons have grown so Anogar is now 10ft tall and 18ft long and his wingspan is 36ft long from tip to tip. Elaena is now 9ft tall and 16ft long and her wingspan is 32ft long from tip to tip.**

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

Davos Seaworth is up on deck keeping watch of what's up ahead. He turns and walks up the steps as he reaches the back of the ship he notices all of the fleet that are willing to fight for the one true King. Stannis is on his ship looking and waiting to arrive near King's Landing. All men on deck each have a task to do while the men below are with sea sickness or their nerves are kicking in.

Davos and his son, Matthos are on the deck looking ahead. "The tide's against us." Matthos stated. Davos nods. "Aye, but we have the wind. She should blow us right to the gates." He said.

"You're coming home." Matthos said and continued to look on.

"King's Landing hasn't been home in twenty years. I spent most of my life dodging the royal fleet. Now I'm sailing right at them." Davos replied.

"This is the royal fleet. And you're not a smuggler anymore. You are the higher captain." Matthos stated.

"Aye, of course there are...several royal fleets at the moment." Davos said.

"Not after tonight. When the sun rises Stannis will sit on the Iron Throne and you will be his hand." Matthos said.

"Gods be good." Davos said.

"God." Matthos paused. "Father there is only one God, and he watches over us." Matthos said.

"But not over them?" Davos asked.

"Over all us." Matthos said and paused. "The people of King's Landing did not choose the false King, Joffrey Baratheon. They will be glad for his head to be on a spike." He said.

"First we have to put it there." Davos said.

"Our ship outnumber them 10-1. Our armies outnumber them 5-1." Matthos states.

"Those walls have never been breached. The men guarding the wall, when they see you, they won't see a liberator, they see someone who comes to set their city on fire." Davos.

"I have faith in the Lord of Light. I have faith in our cause. And I have faith in my captain." Matthos said.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

In Tyrion's chambers he lies awake in bed staring at the ceiling with his lover Shae. He sighs as Shae awakens from her slumber. "Are you afraid my Lion?" she asks. Tyrion looks at her and then back at the ceiling. "If the city falls, Stannis will burn every Lannister he could find. I know for a fact that Stannis would kill Rhaenyra first. She has a bit more claim to the throne and I know Stannis would never allow her to live. All anyone would see is another Targaryen murdered. He would make a mockery of her death. Proving to everyone another Baratheon killed a Targaryen. Something all his fleet would admire." He sighed. "Of course I am afraid." He finished.

"I won't let them hurt you." Shae stated.

Tyrion looked at her. "I'm a Lannister. I don't have a choice about this." He said as he ran his fingers across her shoulder. "But it's not your war." He said Shae looked at him angrily and got up quickly and straddled him. "It is now." she stated.

Tyrion smiled softly as Shae held his hands. "There's no fucking your way out of everything."He stated.

"I have so far." She said as she looked at him. "Do you remember what you told me in the tent? That I should make love to you like it was your last night on this earth." She said as she leaned down and kissed his lips.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Across the castle, Cersei was looking out of her balcony drinking wine, while Maester Pycelle was in her chambers.

"As you know Your Grace, it is not only the sworn duty of a maester to carry out the wishes of the house he serves but also offer guidance. And council in times of war." Pycelle stated as Cersei looked on carrying on as if she didn't care to what he had to say.

"Your words are always wise and measured. If you could." Cersei said as she got interrupted by Pycelle.

"If anything a maester's duties become more urgent in times of war and turmoil." He started as Cersei drank from her glass. "I remember back in the days of King." He stumbled across his words.

"You brought me something?" she asked.

"Yes." He starts and Cersei quickly turns around to face him. "Essence of nightshade is as dangerous as it is efficacious." Maester Pycelle says as she grabs the bottle from him. "A single drop in a cup of wine suffices to soothe ragged nerves. Three drops will bring on a deep and dreamless sleep. Ten drops however." He said.

"I know what ten drops would bring." Cersei said as she cuts him off.

"Your Grace, if I may ask." He started.

"No you may not." Cersei said. "You must have a lot of work to do. I'm sure many men would need wisdom." She said.

"Yes, siege is very." He started but Cersei interrupted.

"Be careful on the stairs Grand Maester. There are so many." She cut him off again and turned to look out her balcony again and look at the vile she held in her hands.

"Your Grace." He said and left the room.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Down by the gates majority of the fighting men were all sitting around having a drink before the battle. Bronn and all of the soldiers were singing and drinking. They all cheered after they sung the rains of Castermere.

"_And so he spoke_

_That lord of Castamere_

_But now the rains_

_Weep o'er his halls_

_With no one there to hear_

_Yes now the rains_

_Weep o'er his halls_

_And not a soul to hear." _

"Good Boys!" Bronn yelled out while all the soldiers yelled. "Lannisters!"

"How did you learn the Lannister song?" a soldier asked.

"Drunk Lannisters." Bronn replied and drunk some more.

"You have a pretty voice." A whore said to Bronn.

"Thank you very much." He replied. The whore smiled and touched his nose. "I like your nose. How many times you broke it?" She asked.

Bronn made the whore stand up. "The first time was when I was five." He said as he started to take off the dress. "My mam smacked me with an iron poker. It wasn't me who she was aiming at. She was trying for my little brother. Now he was a real pest." He said as he continued to unravel the dress from her body. "Second time, I was nine. Got in a scrap with a few older boys. They won." He said as took her dress off completely. "Third time" he started as he leaned back and admired her body. "You don't want to know about the third time." He said and sat her down on his lap. The whore leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Poor nose." She said.

"Don't feel sorry for him." Bronn said. "He'll be halfway up your ass before the night's through." He said as all the soldiers began laughing.

The hound walks in with another soldier as they made their way towards an empty table. Most the soldiers grew silent

"Welcome friends." Bronn said sarcastically. "This round's on me." he said. Bronn faced the whore and whispered in her ear. "I don't think he likes me." he said as the Hound looked at him.

"You think you're a hard man?" the hound asked. Bronn chuckled. "Oh I know it." Bronn said and smacked the whore's ass. The soldiers began laughing but quickly stopped.

"It's warm in here. We've got beautiful women, and good brown ale. Plenty for everyone. And all you want is to put one of us in the cold ground, with no woman to keep us company." He said.

"Oh there's women in the cold ground. I put some there myself. So have you." He stated as he nodded towards Bronn.

"You like fucking and drinking and singing. But killing, killing's the thing you love. You're just like me." he said as he stood up. "Only smaller." The hound finished.

"And quicker." Bronn said.

"Your Lord's Imp will miss you." Hound said.

"Aye." Bronn said and tapped the whore's ass to make her get up. "I expect he will someday." He said as he stood up and faced the Hound. He reached behind his back and kept his hand on the handle of his knife. Just then the bells began to sound.

"Here we are." Someone said as the soldiers began to move around leaving to prepare for battle.

Bronn continued to stand in front of the Hound. "One more drink before the war? Shall we?" he asked as they both walked away.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

In the Tower of the Hand, Tyrion was getting ready for the battle. Podrick was helping Tyrion with his armor as Lord Varys was in the room with them.

Lord Varys listened to the bells and closed his eyes. "I've always hated the bells. They ring for horror. A dead King, a city under siege." He said as Tyrion jumped in. "A wedding." He said.

"Exactly." Lord Varys said as he turned his head to face Tyrion. "Podrick? Is that it?" Varys asked as Podrick nodded and continued putting on the armor for Tyrion.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "'Is that it' nice touch." Tyrion joked. "As if you don't know the names of every boy in town." He stated.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're suggesting." Varys questioned.

"I'm entirely sure you're entirely sure what I'm suggesting." Tyrion stated.

"Do you trust him?" Varys questioned. Tyrion looked down at Podrick and looked at Varys. "Oddly enough, I do." Tyrion said.

Varys looked at Tyrion to see if there was any trace of a lie. "Good." Varys said and pulled out a map and laid it in front of Tyrion. "The map you asked for." He said.

Tyrion looked over the map. "There must be 20 miles of tunnels beneath the city." He said.

"Closer to 50. The Targaryens built this city to withstand a siege. And provide escape if necessary." Varys pointed out.

"I'm not escaping." Tyrion stated as Podrick was placing a shoulder pad on him. "Strange as it sounds, I'm the captain of this ship, and if the ship goes down, I go down with her." He said.

Varys nodded. "That is good to hear. Though I'm sure many captains say the same while their ship is afloat. You look well suited for battle, my lord." He said.

"Well I'm not." Tyrion said as he watched Podrick.

"For all our sakes, I hope you are wrong. My little birds tell me, that Stannis Baratheon has taken up with the red priestess of Asshai." Varys stated.

"What of it?" Tyrion asked.

"You don't believe in the old powers, my lord?" Varys asked.

"Blood spells, curses, shape-shifting, what do you think?" Tyrion asked

"I think you believe in what you see and in what those you trust have seen. You probably don't entirely trust me." he said.

"Don't take it personally." Tyrion said as Podrick tied his shoulder pads onto the armor. "I don't entirely trust myself." He finished.

"And yet I have seen things and heard things. Things you have not, things I wish I had not. I don't believe I've ever told you how I was cut." Varys said.

"No I don't believe you have." Tyrion said.

Varys sighed. "One day I will. The dark arts have provided Lord Stannis with his armies and paved his path to our door. For a man in service to such powers to sit on the Iron Throne, I can think of nothing worse, and tonight I believe you are the only man who can stop him." He said.

Podick hands over an axe to Tyrion and Varys looks at him. Tyrion grips the axe and looks at Varys.

LPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPP

Outside the castle walls soldiers were running around making sure everything was in place for when the enemies reach ashore. Tyrion and Podrick walked along the wall by the shore. The place Tyrion knows Stannis will reach. Tyrion looked around to try and locate his niece. She was still missing and he was anxious to know what her plan was to all of this.

Joffrey traveled with the Hound, his two guards, and Lancel Lannister. Once they reached Tyrion, Joffrey looked into the bay and noticed a lot of fog.

"Where is she?" Tyrion mumbled.

"Who?" Joffrey questioned as he heard his uncle. Tyrion looked at him and looked back to the bay. "Rhaenyra, she should be here." He stated.

"Why is that Targaryen helping us? Hopefully Stannis and his men kill her after all." Joffrey smirked.

"She will not die tonight. In fact I'm positive she will live tonight. But to answer your question Lord Tywin has commanded her to help us win against Stannis. She has his strategic plans and I'm sure she is around here somewhere waiting for the first move." Tyrion stated.

Lancel looked as well. "Where is our fleet?" he asked.

"On the way." Tyrion replied.

Joffrey scowled. "Why isn't it here now? They're coming." He stated. Tyrion continued to look on and Joffrey became annoyed. "Hound, tell the Hand, the King asked him a question." He commanded.

The hound looked at Tyrion. "The king has asked you a question." He said.

"Ser Lancel, tell the Hound to tell the King, the Hand is extremely busy." Tyrion replied.

"The Hand of the king would like me to tell to tell the King." He started to say as Joffrey cut him off. "If I tell the Hound to cut you in half, he'll do it without second thought." He said to Tyrion.

"That would make me the quarter man. It just doesn't have the same ring to it. Cut me in half and I won't be able to give the signal." he said. "No signal, no plan, and Stannis Baratheon sacks this city, takes the Iron Throne, puts your pinched little head atop a gate somewhere. It might be quite amusing, except that my head would be up there too. I've never much liked my head, but I don't want it to see it removed just yet." Tyrion stated.

Everyone started to hear Stannis' drums beating away just as Joffrey pointed out something in the bay. "There it is." He said as one of Stannis' ships appeared through the fog.

"Archers to their marks." Tyrion ordered. The commander stood by and commanded the archers just as he was told. "Archers to your marks!" he yelled.

Once the archers were set into place, the commander gave another order. "Archers! Nock arrows." He said. The archers did as they were commanded.

"Hold fast!" Tyrion commanded.

"Hold fast!" the commander ordered.

"What are you doing? We need to attack them!" Joffrey said angrily. Tyrion turned to face his nephew. "Hold fast!" he stated. The commander yelled. "Boulders ready." Tyrion faced away from everyone and looked on at the incoming ships.

"There is only one ship. Where are the rest of them?" Joffrey asked. Tyrion looked on completely ignoring Joffrey.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

A lone ship is sailing in the bay making its way towards Stannis' fleet. The helm was tied repeating making it stay straight to its course. Matthos looked towards the ship that was heading his way. "There's only one ship." He stated. Davos rushed to the side of the ship to get a better look. "Archers stand to." He commanded. "Man the below! Nock! Nock and set!" he ordered.

"Draw!" he yelled as all the archers got into position and aimed at the ship. Davos continued looking at the incoming ship. "hold." He ordered. As the ship came closer to his ship he noticed no crew. "There's no one on board." He said. He looked and noticed green liquid pouring from the ship. "wildfire." He stated.

"Steer clear! Steer Clear!" he yelled. As Tyrion Lannister grabbed a lit torch and threw it as he could signaling Bronn to grab an arrow and light it on fire and aim it towards the spreading wildfire into the bay.

Davos noticed the flaming arrow as it made its way towards the bay. As soon as the arrow touched its destination, the bay ignited into green flames. Davos squinted his eyes as the fire began to grow and spread in the direction where the Lannister ship was headed. He looked over to his son. "Matthos! Get Down!" he yelled. Just then the flames reached their ship and exploded as Davos and the crew was thrown from the ship from the impact. The wildfire quickly spread to neighboring ships making them all burn and crumble into the Bay. Stannis shielded his eyes as he watched most of his fleet and men burn.

Back at Castle walls Tyrion and everyone watched as the wildfire spread. Just as Tyrion was watching and hearing the screams of burning men he looked in the sky and noticed two dark shadows looming over. At first he thought it was what Varys talked about earlier. The red Priestess of Asshai but then he noticed as they got closer to the wildfire that they had wings. He looked closely and noticed they were two dragons. He thought perhaps the Targaryen girl was here also trying to take the throne. He was fully unprepared if that happens.

He looked on as he watched the two creatures open their mouth and breathed fire on the ongoing wildfire. They made the flames light hotter and brighter. The flames reached around the surrounding area burning all men in the bay.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra stood by above the fog waiting for her uncle to go through with his plan. She waited for a long time and counted exactly how many ships were with Stannis. She realized that the army that the castle had now was not going to be enough to hold any of them off. Once she saw the wildfire had been ignited she commanded her dragons to go closer. "Drakarys." She commanded her dragons. And watched as they breathed fire on the ships and men. She felt the heat coming from the wildfire as it spread swallowing almost the bay completely.

She rode on Anogar pulling his reigns to ride along the bay. She looked at the remaining ships and realized they weren't moving. She knew that Stannis wouldn't give up that easily and neither would she. She was prepared for battle and she was ready for the enemies. She commanded to her dragons that they swoop and reign fire on most of the remainder of the ships.

Stannis looked around noticing the damage of the explosion. He was completely annoyed and realized that this wasn't the end of the battle. "Prepare to land." Stannis stated.

"Your Grace." One solider stated.

"The dwarf has played his little trick." Stannis said.

"The wildfire." The solider continued.

"He can play it once." Stannis stated.

"WE are too far from the gates. The fire, the archers, hundreds will die." He reasoned. Just then he looked over to his remainder ships as he saw fire reign from the sky. But it was not the color of wildfire but the color of actual fire. "What the hell." He mumbled as he heard loud screeches in the air. He saw something flapping its wings in the dark sky as he looked in the distance he noticed there were two dragons breathing fire on the remainder of his ships.

He faced his men and the unburnt ships. "Don't just stand there! FIRE AT THEM!" he commanded as he also commanded to sail to the gates with the remaining men. The archers took their position as they shot arrows at Rhaenyra's dragons. A couple of them managed to hit them but they bounced right off. Rhaenyra chuckled thinking how dumb men can be. Her dragons were fully covered in armor and nothing was able to penetrate it. She noticed that Stannis wasn't giving up but completely doing the opposite. He was willing to fight no matter the cost of his men. His mind was straight on taking the Iron Throne. Rhaenyra decided to fly ashore to warn her uncle about Stannis.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Tyrion watched as more ships were burning out in the bay as Joffrey smirked thinking Stannis was killed. They all heard screeches in the air. "What the hell is that?" Joffrey questioned as he looked around the flames. "I do not know." Tyrion replied as he looked on as he witnessed dragons flying towards the castle walls.

"Are those Dragons?" Joffrey yelled.

"I believe so your Grace." The Hound stated.

"Well Archers. Attack it!" Joffrey commanded.

Rhaenyra came close to the walls and spotted her Uncle with the insufferable King. "Uncle Tyrion!" she yelled. Tyrion halted the archers as she got close. He smiled as he seen her face and dragons. "Stannis is coming shore. Be ready." She stated.

Tyrion and the men on the all did not know what to say. No one has ever seen a dragon before and now there were two flying in front of their faces with a mysterious girl riding one helping save the city.

"I know it's a shock Uncle. But I promise we will defeat Stannis and we will win." She said and took off towards the small boats that were sailing towards the shore. Anogar and Elaena breathed fire on majority of the boats as she rode past them. Unfortunately, Stannis was the one that was in the very first ship towards the front.

Once Stannis' men touched the shore, the archers reined fire on them. Some of his men were hit while Stannis and a few men that weren't hit ran towards the walls shielding themselves from the flaming arrows. Rhaenyra circled around and headed over the shore. She kept her feet planted in the saddle as she stood up keeping her feet secured and reached behind her and grabbed her bow and arrows. She grabbed two arrows and placed them in the right position as she let go of her string as they hit the moving targets.

She grabbed three more arrows and started shooting quickly hitting their marks. She noticed Stannis and his men hiding along the wall from the arrows and quickly shot two arrows and his two men beside him. She smirked when she noticed his scared expression. Stannis looked at the woman who was controlling the dragons and was surprised to know a Targaryen helping the Lannisters. But then he realized it was Rhaenyra Lannister who was defeating him. He clenched his fist hoping that soon he will get inside this castle and kill every single person who stood in his way.

On the ground the Lannister Army was fighting against all the Baratheon army that came ashore. There was a lot of bloodshed on the shore as men were brutally slaughtered at the cost of war. Rhaenyra continued shooting arrows as Anogar and Elaena were flying around the shoreline. She noticed some of Stannis' men were shooting arrows at her. She dodged them and made her dragons burn the men. No one touches her dragons.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Stannis commanded to get ladders up against the walls as the Lannister troops fell back inside of the castle. Stannis climbed up the ladder along with his men and started to kill men guarding the walls. His men continued coming from the bay as they shielded themselves with the small boat.

Rhaenyra knew she had to act fast. She flew over the wall. "Continue fighting and burn the enemies." Rhaenyra commanded her dragons as she jumped off Anogar and freefall 100 feet down below onto the wall. She landed with grace as she leaned forward and placed her hands in front of her balancing her weight out.

LPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back inside of the gates Tyrion stood around listening to men question their belonging in the war since Joffrey left the battlefield. They didn't know why they were fighting or who they were fighting for. Podrick ran up to Tyrion and handed him his axe. "I'll lead the attack." Tyrion yelled.

"Pod my helmet." He said as Podrick handed him it. He turned towards a guard. "Ser Mandon, you will bear the King's banner." He turned to the crowd of soldiers below. "Men form up." he yelled. The men simply turned away and started to leave. "Men!" Tyrion yelled. More men continued to leave. "They say I'm half a man. But what does that make the lot of you?" he asked.

"The only way out is through the gates. And they're at the gates. There's another way out. I'm going to show you." Tyrion stated. "WE'LL COME OUT FROM BEHIND THEM AND FUCK THEM IN THEIR ARSES." He paused as the enemy was ramming in the gate. "Don't fight for your king and don't fight for his kingdoms. Don't fight for honor. Don't fight for glory. Don't fight for riches because you won't get any. This is your city Stannis means to sack. That's your gate he's ramming. If he gets in, it will your houses he burns, your gold he steals, your women he will rape." He says as he pauses at the rain begins to pour. "Those are brave men knocking at our door, let's go kill them." he said as them as the troops cheer as he walks down the steps he was on. He leads the way to one of the tunnels to defeat Stannis.

Tyrion broke the chain that was on the tunnel door as he lead everyone out sneaking towards the shore while everyone was worrying about the gate ramming. Tyrion ran towards the first man he saw and cut the soldier's leg off as the man fell Tyrion raised his axe and hit the man's chest with it killing him. "Attack!" he yelled. The Lannister troops came and started killing Baratheon men thinking the war was over. The troops starting chanting. "Half-man!" praising Tyrion for winning the siege.

Tyrion looked around as he noticed more Baratheon troops running in their direction. "Oh fuck me." he groaned.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra swiftly got up and pulled out her Valyrian sword and began to swing it and slash men's' chest and stomach with it. She raised her sword defending herself as she kicked her foot out knocking one soldier away from her and then cutting off his head. Blood sprayed her armor and her face.

She saw the opportunity to kill Stannis. Stannis turned around and noticed a woman with only a chest plate on. "You really must be stupid." He stated.

She chuckled. "No. you might be though." She said and swung her sword. Stannis held his sword high and pushed back on her sword. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance. Stannis continued swinging his sword at her as she continued to dodge it. He was beginning to get agitated and annoyed that this petite bitch had fast reflexes.

"Do I get the honor of knowing your name before I kill you?" he asked. Rhaenyra stood in a defensive manner and nodded. "My name is Rhaenyra Targaryen Lannister. But I think I'll give you the honor of knowing my name before I kill you." She stated and quickly moved closer to him and stabbed him in between his ribs. There was a small opening that she has been watching closely ever since she has been fighting him. He yelled in agony as he fell near the wall and reached for his wound. He noticed he was bleeding rather quickly. Rhaenyra smirked and raised her sword as brought it down on his arm cutting it off. It was split in the middle of his bicep to down below. Stannis cried out and felt himself slipping away. His two banner man noticed their King wounded and grabbed him and carried him to safety.

Rhaenyra looked over at what was happening below and noticed Podrick holding an injured Tyrion. She screamed and looked back to find no trace of Stannis. Anogar and Elaena heard their mother's cry and all hell broke loose. They started breathing fire on all the enemies. She cursed and jumped off the ledge and ran towards her uncle. She ran and found him unconscious while he had a long cut across his face. "You will be okay." She cried. She looked at Podrick. "Get him inside now. I'll handle everything." She commanded. Podrick nodded and carried him back in the castle gates.

Rhaenyra grabbed her bow and arrows and started to shoot them at every Baratheon man. She did not miss a single man and she grinned as they dropped to the ground. She pulled out her sword that still had Stannis' blood and killed more soldiers while her two dragons killed the rest of them. The men burnt and screams of terror were heard on the shores, this fearful night. In the distance a White horse and a group of army rode coming closer killing any men that were still living. Rhaenyra recognized the sigil and houses. She knew it was her grandfather and the Tyrells.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Tywin Lannister rode along the shore lines swinging his sword killing any men that stood in his way. By the looks of it, he wasn't even needed. He noticed a white hair girl killing her enemies. Rhaenyra Lannister, his granddaughter winning her first battle with the help of her dragons. He rode closer to her.

"Is Stannis dead?" he questioned her. She shook her head. "He might be. He is severely injured. I cut off his arm. Right now I imagine he's bleeding to death." She stated.

Tywin nodded. "It seems the battle is won. I will go deliver the news." He stated and rode away from her. She breathed heavy and commanded her dragons to stop with the fire. They listened and sat on the shore waiting for their next command.

She walked closer to them as she gave them each a kiss and thanking them for helping. She watched as every man looked at her with curiosity and silently thanking her for her great efforts of protecting this city.

Tywin walked through the castle with his army and the Tyrells as he opened the doors to the Throne room he saw his daughter, Cersei sitting on the throne holding onto Tommen close to her.

"Father." She greeted him with a smile on her face as she dropped the vile of essence of nightshade.

He walked closer to her. "The battle is over. We have won." He happily stated. Cersei smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"Now everyone can rest while the men take care of the dead." Tywin suggested. He turned to Loras Tyrell. "Please inform Rhaenyra, my granddaughter out there that she will be staying in the tower with me. We have much to discuss tonight." He stated. Loras Tyrell nodded and left to retrieve her.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the delay but I wanted to make sure it was done the way I wanted it to be done. **

**I would love to know what you thought. Read and Review please :))))))))))**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Sorry for the delay. **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Rhaenyra looked around the shore making sure every enemy was dead. She walked around looking at the aftermath of a battle. The fire was still burning on the shorelines and so were the ships out in the bay. Rhaenyra looked at her dragons that were still on the shore. "Be safe and I will call you when I'm ready." She spoke softly to them. She watched as they flew away to safety.

She knew it was going to be bloody by the books, but to be the one to experience everything made it real to her. She helped win a battle and she felt so proud of it. As she reached the ladder that Stannis men were using on the wall a voice called out to her. "My, Lady," a voice called out to her. She halted her movements and looked to her left.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Loras Tyrell. As I was saying, your grandfather has wished to speak to you in his chambers." He stated.

Rhaenyra nodded. "In a minute, I have to reach for something first." She said and began to climb the ladder. When she reached the top, she looked around for the most valuable asset. She found the severed arm and grabbed it. She climbed down the ladder and walked past Ser Loras. She walked into the castle as Lannister guards escorted her towards the throne room. She was met by her grandfather who was still on his stallion.

"Why do I need escorts?" she asked him.

Tywin rolled his eyes. "The King has requested your presence. You don't speak until you are spoken to. And don't sass him this time. Do you understand?" he asked.

Rhaenyra nodded. "Yes." She stated.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLLLP

In the throne room, Joffrey Baratheon's house sigils and Lannister red are hung up proving they have won the battle. Tywin Lannister rides on his white stallion as he enters the throne room with confidence. While Rhaenyra stood with her back straight and casually walked in beside Tywin holding an arm. Many Lords and their wives whispered as she walked passed them Joffrey was sitting on his throne with a smirk on his face as Cersei sat beside him glaring at Rhaenyra who was still covered in blood.

"I, Joffrey of house Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful king of the Andals, and the first men, Lord of the seven kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, do hereby proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the savior of the city, and Hand of the King." He states as a servant comes up holding a pillow. Joffrey places the Hand's brooch onto it as the servant slightly bows as he reaches Tywin. Tywin grabs it and looks at the King.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He said and placed the brooch onto his cloth.

Joffrey studied Rhaenyra and smirked when he noticed she was holding a severed arm. "Step forward cousin." He stated. Rhaenyra looked at her grandfather and then back at the King. She stepped forward. "Now, whose arm are you holding?" he questioned.

Rhaenyra smirked. "This arm, Your Grace, is from a man whom fought weakly against his enemies especially towards a woman. He lost the battle when I stabbed him in the ribs and cut off his arm." She said as she looked from Joffrey to everyone in the room. "I hereby present to you, the arm of Stannis Baratheon." She stated as she tossed the arm near the throne making a few blood drops land on Cersei.

Joffrey smiled and laughed as he stood up and grabbed the arm. He held it up for everyone to see. "The arm of my traitor Uncle! Stannis is defeated." He stated happily.

Cersei stood up and looked towards Rhaenyra. "How can we be sure this is really Stannis's arm and not some soldier?" she questioned her.

Rhaenyra walked closer so now she was directly in front of Cersei and Joffrey. "This is Stannis Baratheon's arm. You see this ring right here?" she asked as she pointed to a ring that was on his right ring finger. It was a silver band with a red ruby in the center. "The ring has been with the Baratheon family for centuries. It is what your husband Robert, left for his brother. But if you are still unwilling to believe me, Your Grace." She started as she took the arm and started to roll up the sleeve of the shirt. There was a faint scar going down the forearm. "This scar is the same as Stannis got during Robert's rebellion." She stated as she looked at Cersei.

Joffrey noticed the tension. "I believe you, cousin. Now step back near grandfather." He said. Joffrey looked over at his mother. "I take her word for it, you should do the same, mother." He said as he sat back on the throne. Cersei gritted her teeth and sat back on her chair.

"And for my cousin, Rhaenyra Lannister, the Heir of Casterly Rock, I do hereby proclaim her, warrior and protector of dragons." He said. Rhaenyra nodded and followed her grandfather out the door.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"You said you saw my victory in the flames?" Stannis asked as he breathed deeply through the pain as melisandre wrapped his stump in new bandages.

"I did." She said as she paused and looked over at the burning candles. "I still see it." she stated.

"The flames lied. And I'm no better than a savage, trusting in a fire God. I fought for your God at Blackwater Bay. I led my men to the gates of the seventh hell as their brothers were burned alive. And for what? Attacked from the skies by two dragons with a Targaryen girl who nearly killed me. The RIGHTFUL KING! Or attacked behind by Tywin Lannister and the Tyrells. If you see so much in your flames, why didn't you warn me?" Stannis stated angrily.

Melisandre gazed away once she was finished with his bandages. Stannis grabbed her by her chin. "Look at my arm!" he yelled. "There is nothing left. My fever still hasn't broken and the maester still believes I caught some type of infection. No one will be able to fight for the throne if I'm dead. Everything I did would be a waste and all Baratheon's will be lost." He said.

She took a deep breath. "The Lord of Light only allows me glimpses." She said.

"You claimed to speak for a God!" Stannis growled.

"Will you quit the war just because you lost a battle?" she asked.

"You talk about war as if you understand it." he stated.

"I've been fighting far longer than you." She said.

"Have you?" he asked as he pushed himself out of his seat. He began to pace as Melisandre walked closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around as she dropped her hand. He wrapped his left hand around her throat and started to squeeze. "Show me how you fight!" he stated.

Melisandre looked in his eyes with fear. "Show me." he repeated. She held her hands up surrendering. "Where is your God now?" he questioned.

"Will he save you?" he asked as he squeezed harder. "Where is your God?" he asked as he watched her eyes widen.

"Inside you." She croaked out. He let her go and stepped back as she fell onto the floor.

"Lies!" he stated as he leaned on the table to regain his balance. Melisandre walked over to him. "She will pay my love, her time will come, sooner than you expect." She whispered in his ear.

LPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in King's Landing, Tyrion was in his new chambers with bandages wrapped around his face. He just has woken up a few minutes ago. He couldn't believe he was almost assassinated the night before. Lord Varys was in the room with him along with Podrick.

"Pod can you pour me a drink?" Tyrion asked him. Podrick walked over to a table and poured some wine into a cup for Tyrion. He handed the cup to him as Tyrion drunk greedily.

"Perhaps you shouldn't drink too much." Lord Varys suggested.

"Ser Mandon Moore tried to kill me during the battle which leaves me to believe my sister was behind it. I need to drink." Tyrion stated.

Lord Varys hummed. "The King has appointed your father the savior of the city, and hand of the King. They never mentioned you." He stated and sighed. "Now Joffrey has given Rhaenyra a new title. He has given her warrior and protector of dragons." Lord Varys said.

Tyrion looked at Lord Varys. "How many people know about the dragons?" he asked.

"Everyone, my friend. There were too many witnesses, but I don't think Rhaenyra minds." He said.

"That's the problem. She doesn't think about the consequences of her actions. If my sister knows, she could have Rhaenyra killed. She could see her as a threat. She needs to leave King's Landing. It isn't safe for her anymore." Tyrion stated.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." Varys said.

A knock broke them out of their conversation as Podrick opened the door. There stood Rhaenyra still in her armor and dried up blood. Podrick moved aside and let Rhaenyra enter. She rushed to her uncle's bed. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Tyrion gave her a small smile. "Like my face has been nearly cut off." He joked.

"Don't joke like that. If Mandon Moore was still alive I would have killed him myself." She stated.

"You don't need to be killing all the time." Tyrion suggested.

She shook her head. "If they harm my family, I want them dead." She said.

"I heard about the new title. It has a nice ring to it." Tyrion said as he grabbed her hand. Rhaenyra looked at Lord Varys. "Don't kill the messenger. It's all around the castle. Everyone whispers about the Lannister with silver hair with two dragons who reined fire on the enemies." Varys said.

She sighed and turned back to Tyrion. "Grandfather wants me to have a meal with him later today. I wonder what scolding I would get today." She said.

Tyrion chuckled. "I'm sure Lord Hand would not be pleased to know the truth." Tyrion stated.

Rhaenyra raised her eyebrows. "The truth my dear, is that your uncle Tyrion and yourself saved the city. Not your grandfather. We all know and it will not be forgotten." Lord Varys stated and got up to leave the room.

"I should be going as well uncle. I will visit you after the meal. You should probably rest." She said and kissed his forehead. "I love you." She whispered.

"Me too." He said and watched her leave with Varys.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Later that night, Tywin Lannister was in his chambers waiting for his granddaughter to join him when the guards announced Cersei was here. She walked in wearing a red gown. "Father." She greeted him.

"Cersei." He nodded.

Cersei sat down at the table and began to pour herself a drink. "What are you doing?" Tywin questioned her.

"I decided I needed to discuss a few things with you and Rhaenyra is she was to be staying here in King's Landing. Like for one, those beasts need to be down in the dungeons where they belong." She stated.

"It does not concern you. Now-" he started to say when Rhaenyra walked in with a flawless silver gown with a scale design making her looks like a true Targaryen. "Grandfather." She greeted him as she passed Cersei.

"I'm sure you don't remember me sweet girl, but I'm your Aunt Cersei." She said.

"Nice to see you again." she said and sat down.

"I asked you here tonight to discuss your future." Tywin started.

"My future? You mean marriage?" Rhaenyra questioned.

"No. I still haven't found a proper suitor yet. But your future as to where you might stay." He said as he sighed. "I want you to go back to Casterly Rock as my heir. You will go there in the morning and take your uncle Tyrion with you." He stated

"You can't send me back. I won't go." She said.

"Yes you will. You had all of your silly adventures. Now it's time for you to grow up and do your duty." He firmly stated.

"I refuse to go back. You can keep Casterly Rock but I refuse to be alone all over again." she angrily said.

"You won't be alone. Tyrion will be with you." Tywin stated.

Rhaenyra shook her head. "We helped fight against Stannis and now you're sending us away like we don't matter. Why?" she questioned.

"You don't belong here." Cersei answered. Rhaenyra glared at Cersei. "We deserve to be here." She said.

Cersei chuckled. "So stubborn and naive like your mother. Tell me sweet girl, why do you deserve to be here with the King?" she asked.

"Don't talk about my mother! I saved your life last night and the fact that I have been fighting in the war that Joffrey started or maybe perhaps you started. I've tried to get my father back home." Rhaenyra started.

"Your father? Jamie? The Kingslayer?" she said as she laughed. "Where is he now? Still a hostage I see but perhaps your skills aren't that well as people claim them to be. If you knew the truth about your precious father you would leave him." Cersei stated.

"Grandfather, you know I have tried to get my father back. Last I heard, they let him go and he should be on his way to King's Landing by now." she said as she turned away from him and looked at Cersei who was still smirking. "What truth about my father?" she asked.

"Just remember you asked for it." she said as she stood up and faced Rhaenyra. Tywin stood up as well. "Cersei shut your mouth and leave." He warned.

"No father, she deserves to know. She walks around thinking she's untouchable. Perhaps she should know more about her beloved family." She said and turned and glared at Rhaenyra.

"You're a bastard child. Even though it states Jamie Lannister and Elaena Targaryen were wed before you were born. There were no witnesses. In fact none of the families even knew what they were up to until we found out you were in your mother's belly. Your father left your mother due to the Mad King's rage and almost killed him and your mother. During the rebellion your father sneaked into the nursery where you were in her arms, she begged for mercy." she paused and licked her lips. "Jamie gave her just that. A quick death he called it. He grabbed you and placed you in the bassinet while Jamie sliced your mother's throat. He looked into the bassinet at the crying baby and left you for another's hand." Cersei continued.

Rhaenyra grabbed the back of the chair for support. "You're lying." She said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." She said.

Rhaenyra looked at her grandfather who had a grim look on his face. "It's true." She said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rhaenyra, your father didn't have a choice." Tywin said.

"Everything has been a lie the whole time. What's real anymore? Did everyone know?" Rhaenyra asked.

Cersei nodded. "Yes, all the kingdoms knew including your beloved uncle Tyrion." She said.

"Get Out! Cersei! Leave now!" Tywin yelled. Cersei nodded and left the room.

"Rhaenyra sit please." He suggested.

Rhaenyra shook her head. "I have no one. But I realized that I do have family left. You just made the wrong decision grandfather. I can't be here." She stated and turned away from him.

"Rhaenyra, what are you saying? Come and sit and we will discuss things rationally." He suggested.

"Please forgive me." she said and ran out of the room. She ran down the flight of stairs all the way to her chambers leaving everyone who was in the halls questioning her actions. She packed a small back and grabbed all of her weapons. She used the dragon horn that was attached to her sword to call upon her dragons.

She climbed on Anogar and whispered in his ear where she wanted to go. He listened and headed in a familiar direction with his sister Elaena beside him. Tywin watched from his balcony as he saw the dragons leaving the city.

_Oh the nights like these where it's all in my dreams_

_How long should I take my mistakes?_

_These apologies fall on deaf ears_

_How the hell did I get here?_

_I'll claim the role I was born to play_

_For everything is gone_

_I saw them for who they truly are_

_Still I rise, still I stand_

_So put the crown in my hand_

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review :)**

**The song I used in the end is called "The King and the Army that stand behind him" from the band called Slaves. Johnny Craig is amazing! **

**More to come especially now we will be going into season three. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to fairydaisy777, Angel of Change, Zabuzasgirl for reviewing. I loved reading them :))) **

**This is rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Tywin gritted his teeth as he walked down the halls of the castle looking for Tyrion. He turned left in one of the corridors as he spotted the room towards the end of the hall. He entered the small room and watched Tyrion weakly put on his attire.

"Tyrion." He sternly greeted his son.

Tyrion turned around and faced him. "Father, this is a surprise." He stated.

Tywin looked at his son as Tyrion still wore white bandages around his face. "I imagine so. I should probably be the one to tell you this." He said as he paused. "Rhaenyra has fled with her two dragons and I am done looking for her. When she is ready to be an adult she is welcomed back on her own free will." Tywin stated.

"What do you mean she fled?" Tyrion questioned. Tywin gave him a look.

"I know what you meant. But why she did she leave and where did she go?" Tyrion asked.

"I do not know where she went nor do I care. She made her choice." Tywin stated. "I have tried too hard to keep this family alive and for what? No one ever listens especially your sister. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for her mouth." He angrily said.

"What did Cersei say?" Tyrion asked.

"Rhaenyra found out about Jamie during Robert's Rebellion." Tywin said.

"Yes, he killed the Mad King. Everyone knows that and Rhaenyra knew of it as well. Am I missing something?" Tyrion questioned.

"Cersei told Rhaenyra, that her father, Jamie killed her mother Elaena." Tywin said.

"Well obviously she's lying. We all know that one of Robert's men killed Elaena. So why would Cersei lie like that?" Tyrion asked with his hands on his hips.

Tywin looked at his son. "It isn't a lie Tyrion. We all knew the truth but Rhaenyra should have never found out that way or even at all. I knew if she found out, she would never come back. Now I have no heir to Casterly Rock so our legacy will die." Tywin stated.

Tyrion sat down on his bed and tried to comprehend everything. "Why would Jamie kill her?" he asked.

"Like I told Rhaenyra, he didn't have a choice. He already sworn loyalty to Robert and he did what he felt like needed to be done." Tywin said as he opened the door. "I should warn you. Cersei might have told her that everyone knew in Westeros, including you." Tywin said and walked out leaving Tyrion to his thoughts.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

"Prince Doran and Oberyn of House Martell." The guard announced. Rhaenyra looked toward the entrance in the council room as a man with aged dark hair dressed in Martell colors walked in following her lover, the dark hair Prince Oberyn.

"The Warrior and Protector of Dragons. I must say it's an honor to have you here." Oberyn smirked.

"Word travels fast, I take it." Rhaenyra stated as she looked at Oberyn. She turned her gaze to Prince Doran. "My name is Rhaenyra Targaryen." She said firmly.

"Targaryen?" Prince Doran asked as he turned to face his brother and then back at her. "Pleasure to meet you my lady, what brings you to this part?" he asked.

Rhaenyra took a breath. "I heard that Dorne was a beautiful country. I decided to come explore is beauty. I was hoping you would let me stay here for awhile until I am done exploring." She said with a smile.

Prince Oberyn smirked. "And who told you that?" he asked.

Rhaenyra bit her lip and locked eyes with him. "A man as I was passing through." She said. Oberyn knew how much that affected him. He prayed everything went well during the battle and was happy to know she made it through okay. Although he was surprised to see her back in Dorne so soon.

"Sounds like a smart man." Oberyn said.

Rhaenyra pulled out a long sword. She held it out towards Prince Doran. "I come baring gifts hoping you will let me stay." She said. Prince Doran walked closer to her. He unwrapped the cloth and realized the long sword was actually Valyrian steel engraved with House Martell words.

"Where did you find this?" He asked amazed.

Rhaenyra chuckled. "Some things are better left unspoken." She said. Prince Doran nodded. "Of course." He said.

She turned towards Oberyn and began walking closer to him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small cloth. She handed it to him. "And a gift for you as well." She said. Oberyn grabbed it and unwrapped it. It was a nice size dagger with a black handle with a silver swirl tip.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." He said and moved to kiss her cheek. Rhaenyra stepped back before his lips touched her skin. Prince Doran watched the whole exchange and knew something was going on between them two but choose to keep his mouth shut.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you don't cause trouble in our county." Prince Doran stated.

Rhaenyra nodded. "I promise." She said. Prince Doran nodded and walked out leaving Oberyn and Rhaenyra together.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Oberyn said. Rhaenyra was still faced away from him. Oberyn walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her against his chest. Rhaenyra subconsciously leaned back against him. "I'm glad to know you're here with me now." he whispered in her ear. Rhaenyra chuckled.

"So may I ask why you got so dressed up for me?" he asked. She turned around. "It was a last second thing. I was having dinner with my grandfather and aunt and I decided to leave." She said.

"I imagine it didn't go so well." Oberyn said as he ran his hand down her spine. Rhaenyra leaned forward and rested her head on his chest and breathed his scent in. She shook her head. "What do you know about Robert's Rebellion?" she asked.

Oberyn stiffened as he heard her question. He grabbed her arms and pushed her slightly so he can see her face. "Everyone knows what happened that day. IT's in all the history books. What are you specifically asking?" he questioned.

"My mother Elaena Targaryen. I need to know the truth." She said trying to make her voice not break. Oberyn's heart melted knowing she was vulnerable.

"Targaryens were killed along with any bastard Targaryen as well. No one was sparred that day. Not even my niece or nephew or my sister Elia. On the order of the Lannisters my sister was raped and murdered by 'The Mountain' as her children were butchered." He stated grimly.

Rhaenyra let out a few stray tears as she untangled herself from Oberyn. "How can you stand to look at me? Of whom I am? Or who my family is?" she asked.

"You do not have any part of your family's stupidity. You are not like them. You are strong and fierce, something that I admire. You just carry the family name not their actions." He stated and caressed her cheek.

Rhaenyra pulled away and wiped her tears. "I just found out that my own father killed my mother during the rebellion. They aren't my family anymore. They're nothing but liars." She said angrily.

"Come, let's get you settled in and we will talk then. There are too many ears out here." He said and led her to his chambers. When they arrived, it was empty with a few candles lit. "Where's Ellaria?" Rhaenyra asked.

"She's with our daughters." Oberyn said. Rhaenyra nodded and placed her things down on the floor. Oberyn walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug as she struggled but gave in to her feelings as the dams broke loose. She cried for her dead mother and all the innocent lives that were taken that day. Oberyn hugged her tighter, whispered sweet things in her ear, and kissed her head. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and looked into her green eyes.

"Make me forget." She whispered. Oberyn leaned down a kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Oberyn slid his hand under her gown and let his fingers glide along her soft thighs. Rhaenyra moaned arching her back.

"Take off the gown before I rip it off." He commanded.

Rhaenyra chuckled. "Of course, my Prince." She said as she slowly stood up and pushed the gown down from her shoulders making it glide slower down her body. Oberyn licked his lips and jumped from the bed to get to her.

"No teasing tonight love." He said seductively.

Rhaenyra leaned forward and bit his bottom lip. "I wasn't planning on it." she said. Oberyn picked her up throwing her over his shoulder smacking her bottom before tossing her into bed. He began to unlace his breeches and pulled his tunic over his head showing his incredible body.

"I hope you can keep up. It's going to be a long night." He smirked as he stood bare in front of her. She crawled on all fours towards him as she licked her lips and kneeled on the floor.

"We will see if you handle me." she said and took him fully in her mouth.

"Rhaenyra." He moaned.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in King's Landing Cersei was in her chambers with Tywin. "I don't know why I am the blame for everything ever since she came into the world. It was your fault for keeping that from her. You only have yourself to blame for this one." She stated.

"I wasn't the one to open my mouth out of jealousy at dinner. All I have done was show that girl how to survive and show her affection. What have you done for her?" he questioned.

"I was honest with her." she said. Tywin has enough of this nonsense and stood up and slapped Cersei across the face. She fell to the floor holding her cheek. "Do not test me again! Do you understand?" he yelled.

Cersei was astonished that her father hit her. He never done that before but she was afraid to say anything else so she nodded.

"Good. You better pray she doesn't find her aunt or we will lose everything." He stated and left her chambers. Cersei slowly stood up and leaned on the table. She got so angry that she swiped everything off the table cursing the Gods for bringing that girl into the world.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Thanks for reading :)))) Hope you enjoyed it. The dagger Rhaenyra gave Oberyn is the one he uses in season 4 episode 1. I figured I give it a little more meaning. Another update is still to come! **

**Read and Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to Zabuzasgirl, Revanknight25, Hermioneandmarcus, and fairydaisy777 for reviewing. So happy that you guys loved it! Just a minor time jump approximately a week since the last chapter. I want to apologize ahead of time just in case I don't update often. My phone has been crashing and that's how I would normally post new chapters. But I will have the chapters written just in case my phone acts right. **

**This is rated M for language, violence and sexual situations. WARNING A MAJOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT TO. **

**Disclaimer: I do own anything affiliated with Game of Thrones. That belongs to George R.R. Martin and its writers/producers. I own my own creations.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

In the Tower of the Hand Tywin waits patiently for the small council members to arrive so they can discuss important matters. He stands tall beside his chair as he looks at the doorway. Lord Varys, Lord Baelish, and Maester Pycelle enter the room. Lord Varys looks over to Lord Baelish and then he turns to his right and looks at Maester Pycelle and then all three of them look at Tywin. Tyrion Lannister finally arrives as everyone turns to look at him.

Tywin Lannister gazes at them before sitting down in his seat. Everyone seemed to get the message as Lord Varys steps forward, Petyr Baelish walks in front of him making Varys stop in his tracks and takes his seat first beside Tywin. Lord Varys follows and sits next to Petyr as Maester Pycelle sits next to Varys. Tyrion still stands at the entrance as Cersei enters the room. He looks up at her but she ignores everyone and walks up to a chair. She lifts the chair up and carries it to the opposite side of the table so she could sit on Tywin's right side, alone.

Everyone continues to look at Tyrion considering he is not yet seated. He smirks and walks over to the remaining chair and grabs the head of it and slowly drags it across the floor making it squeak as he pulls the chair at the end of the table facing across from Tywin Lannister. He sits down and pulls the chair further up to the table.

Tyrion looks around. "Intimate. Lovely table. Better chairs than the old Small Council chambers. Conveniently close to your own quarters. I like it. " He said as Varys bit back a smirk.

Tywin slightly nodded and turned to face his left where Varys was sitting. "What news of Jamie?" he asked.

Everyone kept their mouths shut and figured to look elsewhere. Tywin looked around the room to each person. "Twenty thousand unwashed Northerners have known about his escape for weeks. Collectively, you control more spies and informants than the rest of the world combined." Tywin said as Varys looked a bit nervous. "Do you mean to tell me that none of you has any notion of where he is?" Tywin questioned.

"We are trying, My Lord." Varys spoke.

"Try harder!" Tywin stated sternly. Varys nodded.

"What do we have then?" Tywin asked.

"Robb Stark and most of his bannermen are in Riverrun for the funeral of his grandfather, Lord Hoster Tully. It seems that Arya Stark is in their presence as well. No one knows how she came into their camp but they still demand Sansa to be with them. In Stark's absence, Roose Bolton holds Harrenhal." He said as he looked at Petyr Baelish. "Which would seem to make him Lord of Harrenhal in practice not in name." Varys teased.

"Let him have it. The name suits our purposes far more than that pile of rubble. The Lord of Harrenhal will make a worthy suitor for the widow Arryn." Tywin says as he looks at Baelish.

"For which I am extremely grateful to you, my Lord. Lady Arryn and I have known each other since we were children. She has always been positively predisposed toward me." Baelish stated.

Tywin nodded. "Varys, has any of your birds have spoken about Rhaenyra or where she might have gone?" he questioned.

Varys shook his head. "No sight of her." he replied.

"How can no one know anything about her? She has two dragons and you mean to tell me no one has seen them flying around?" he demanded.

"I thought you told me, you didn't care anymore." Tyrion mentioned.

Tywin gave him a glare. "I'm concerned for others that she may have come across. I don't need any more dead bodies dragged to our front doors." He replied.

"Of course." Tyrion smirked.

Varys gave a knowing look towards Tyrion as Maester Pycelle started speaking. "A successful courtship would make Lord Baelish, acting Lord of the Vale." He commented.

"Titles do seem to breed titles." Baelish replied.

"You'll leave for the Eyrie as soon as possible and bring Lysa Arryn into the fold. Then the young wolf can add his own aunt to the lists of people who have taken arms against him." Tywin stated.

"Far be it from me to hinder true love, but Lord Baelish's absence would present certain problems. The royal wedding may end up being the most expensive event in living memory." Tyrion started as Varys nodded in agreement. "Summer has ended, hard days lie ahead. Not a good time to leave the crown's finances unattended." He finished.

"Fully agreed. Which is why I am naming you new Master of Coin." Tywin replied. Cersei silently chuckled. "Master of Coin?" Tyrion questioned.

"It would appear, a position to best suit your talents." Tywin said.

Tyrion tapped on the table. "I'm quite good at spending money, but a lifetime of outrageous wealth hasn't taught me much about managing it." Tyrion replied.

Cersei looked at her brother. "I have no doubt you will prove equal to this challenge." She said.

"Hear, hear." Pycelle said as his hand connected with the table.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Back in Oberyn's chambers, Rhaenyra was at his desk wearing a robe as she had a quill in her hand. She looked down at the blank parchment thinking about what she was going to write. She knew this day has come and she didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and dipped the quill into the ink and began to write...

_My Dearest Aunt,_

_It has been some time since I have written you; I hope you can forgive me. Things have been so hectic around me that I haven't quite found peace until recently. I hope all is well and I wish you good fortune. After pondering for some time, I figured it would be time to officially meet. I have a few surprises for you and your dragons...if you hatched them. _

_I wanted to tell you about my so called family. I have renounced any claim to them recently. I just wish you don't look at me differently. As you know my mother was your sister Elaena but my father __is __was Jamie Lannister. The man who murdered our family. I recently found out the truth about him hence why I am staying with a friend. Please don't push me away. You are the only one I have left. _

_Please write back letting me know if you want to meet up. You can tell me when and where to meet you. _

_Love, _

_Rhaenyra _

Rhaenyra poured some lead onto the letter and blowing off the extra lead so it would dry quicker. She folded up the letter and sealed it with Oberyn's seal. She looked at the finished letter and wondered if she had enough strength to send it out.

Oberyn carried a bottle of wine in his hand and a bowl of strawberries in the other. She maneuvered around to get his chamber door open. Once he did he kicked open the door and closed it quickly. He spotted his beautiful love at his desk, wearing a robe and her hair still a bit disheveled from earlier. She looked lost in her thoughts. He placed the items he was carrying on his table and walked over to her. He ran his fingertips down her neck. He felt goose bumps break out across her skin.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her below her ear.

"Yes." She whispered as Oberyn glided his hand under her robe teasing her hardened nipples.

"Do you still need to forget?" he questioned as he pinched her nipples.

Rhaenyra breathed deeply and moaned. "Not really but I won't turn you down." She said as she faced him and reached up and grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his.

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Oberyn happily obliged as he kissed her passionately. He grabbed her arms and stood her up untying her robe leaving her once again bare. He pulled back from the kiss and admired his beauty. She had all the right curves and her stomach was toned. She bit her lip as he gazed at her. He grabbed her and kissed her again. Rhaenyra moaned in his mouth and then nipped his bottom lip. Oberyn growled and grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and reached in between them to caress his erection.

"Rhaenyra." He whimpered. Rhaenyra continued to caress him as he laid her on the bed. He hovered over her kissing every inch of her body. He sucked at her breasts leaving his marks. He kissed lower on her belly as he dipped his tongue in her navel making her squirm in anticipation.

"No teasing Oberyn." She moaned. Oberyn chuckled against her skin as he continued to kiss lower nipping at her inner thighs. Rhaenyra arched her back and moaned. "Patience, my love." He huskily said. Oberyn placed kisses on her womanhood as Rhaenyra closed her eyes taking in all the pleasure. Oberyn licked and sucked her bundle of nerves making Rhaenyra moan loudly. He continued to nip and use his tongue to pleasure her as Rhaenyra's hands were fisted in the sheets. He slipped his tongue inside her thrusting it deep within her. Rhaenyra reached down and fisted his hair.

"Oberyn, I'm close." She whimpered as she felt the coil build up in her belly. Oberyn continued to move his tongue faster. Rhaenyra and Oberyn were so caught up with one another that they didn't hear Ellaria enter the room.

Ellaria Sand was so intrigued by the sight in front of her, which she could not move. Oberyn was going down on this Targaryen girl. She watched Rhaenyra whither in pleasure. To be honest she was quite aroused watching her lover be with another woman. She watched at Oberyn stop his movements with his tongue and inserts two fingers in her. Ellaria silently moaned and began to feel her juices leak. Oberyn casually looked over to where Ellaria was standing and signaled her to join them. Ellaria unsnaps her dress as she lets it fall onto the floor and makes her way towards the bed.

Oberyn kisses Rhaenyra silencing some of her moans as he curls his fingers within her. Rhaenyra feels Oberyn kiss her neck below her ear making her arch her back again. Ellaria moves on the bed and kisses Oberyn on the lips. She looks down at Rhaenyra and smirks. Ellaria glides her hands on Rhaenyra's breasts and squeezes them gently as she pulls at her erect nipples.

Rhaenyra moans and feels herself unraveling. She opens her eyes and finds that Ellaria is in bed with them. She raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth to ask a question when Oberyn moves his fingers faster making her scream in pleasure as she comes on his hand. Rhaenyra rests on the pillows short of breath. Oberyn leans down and kisses her.

Oberyn takes off his pants and opens Rhaenyra's legs again. He glides his finger along her thigh watching it tremble from her sensitivity. "Oberyn." She says and looks towards Ellaria. Oberyn grabs her chin to look at him. "This is Dorne. Don't worry about her. Let her watch...or join." He replied and kissed her as he thrusted into her. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper.

Ellaria lay on her side plopping her elbow against her cheek watching the scene unfold. She watched Rhaenyra meet Oberyn's thrusts as he moved inside of her. Ellaria watched as reached her hand down her womanhood moving her fingers inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned as she listened to the pleasure melody echoing off the walls. Oberyn looked over to the other side of the bed and watched Ellaria pleasure herself. Oberyn was completely turned on by both his lovers moaning. "Come here." He groaned as Rhaenyra raked her nails down his back.

Ellaria crawled over to him and kissed him firmly and ran her hand down Rhaenyra's stomach circling her bundle of nerves. Oberyn pulled out of Rhaenyra as Ellaria leaned down on all fours in between Rhaenyra's legs and began to suck and finger fuck her. Rhaenyra squeezed her legs tighter around Ellaria's head as she threw her head back. Ellaria moaned into her mound and raked her nails down Rhaenyra's legs.

Oberyn watched his two lovers make love passionately. He kneeled behind Ellaria and inserted himself into her making her fall on Rhaenyra. Ellaria removed her mouth from her mound and lean up and captured Rhaenyra's lips. Rhaenyra grabbed Ellaria's dark hair and pulled her closer. Ellaria kept her weight on her right arm as Oberyn pounded into her as she used her left fingers to make Rhaenyra cum. Oberyn grabbed Ellaria's hips pulling her closer and deeper to him as Ellaria arched her back and clawed at Rhaenyra's sides as she came. Oberyn continued to thrust until he released inside of her.

**END SCENE**

Ellaria collapsed on top of Rhaenyra as Oberyn slipped out of Ellaria and lay next to them. He turned to face them as Ellaria and Rhaenyra continued to caress each other's body. "I must say ladies, I'm quite impressed." He smirked.

Rhaenyra blushed and laughed. "I'm impressed with myself. Never in a million of years would I have thought about doing something like that." She said.

"Of what being with another woman?" Ellaria questioned and ran her hand across Rhaenyra's breast.

Rhaenyra grabbed Ellaria's hand and kissed her fingertips. "Yes." She said seductively.

Ellaria smiled and kissed her again as Rhaenyra pulled her closer. "Ladies...I'm feeling a bit left out." Oberyn joked.

Ellaria pulled back. "There's still plenty for you lover, but for now, I want her." she replied.

Rhaenyra laughed. "Perhaps you're right Ellaria. I want to taste you next." She said. Oberyn groaned and looked down at his semi hardon. "You're trying to kill me loves." He said

"Why don't you be a good boy and watch?" Rhaenyra spoke as she switched positions with Ellaria. Rhaenyra settled in between her thighs as she places butterfly kisses on surrounding skin until she got to her destination.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)))))) This was my first time writing a threesome scene. I hope I did a good job. Sorry if I offended anyone. More to come.**

**Read and Review! Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
